


Дом, в котором живет Гарри

by Vitanga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanga/pseuds/Vitanga
Summary: Отправляясь на очередное задание, Драко и не подозревал, чем для него обернется дело номер 51.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 334
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Дом, в котором живет Гарри

**Глава 1**

Джеймс Пумер даже в тусклом освещении казался каким-то потрепанным и неряшливым, а уж при свете дня и вовсе походил на бродягу с окраины Лондона. Люди оборачивались ему вслед с легкой брезгливостью во взгляде, размышляли, не дать ли хоть фунт этому бедняге, и даже в самой смелой фантазии не могли представить, что перед ними — один из самых богатых магов Великобритании.

Драко считал себя счастливчиком: попасть на работу к мистеру Пумеру приравнивалось к выигрышу джекпота. Зельевары всех возрастов выстраивались в очередь на собеседование, но каждый год выбирался только один — и в этом году повезло Драко. Почему хозяин самой большой мастерской выбрал именно его, понять было сложно: тот вообще редко делился своими рассуждениями о чем-либо, предоставляя собеседнику догадываться обо всем самому по загадочному молчанию. Драко, конечно, любил зельеварение, был лучшим на курсе, трижды побеждал в соревнованиях между зельеварами до двадцати пяти, но в мире — да и в Лондоне — все равно хватало магов в разы опытнее, чем он.

Но они проиграли. А он — получил работу своей мечты. 

Правда, стоя сейчас перед мистером Пумером под прожигающим насквозь взглядом темных глаз, Драко уже не был настолько уверен в своей везучести. Промахов за последнее время не случалось, старая миссис Провански — основной клиент этой недели — написала благодарственное письмо, приложив к нему внушительную сумму на «чай для милого мальчика», поэтому что служило причиной такого пристального внимания, Драко понять никак не мог.

Молчание затягивалось и вызывало уже не просто беспокойство, а настоящую панику. Драко переступил с ноги на ногу, вежливо покашлял, разрушая тишину кабинета, и тогда мистер Пумер, наконец, заговорил:

— Насколько тебе можно доверять?

Вопрос был и сложный, и легкий одновременно. Драко мог бы уверить, что на все сто процентов, но если мистер Пумер собрался вдруг начать торговать запрещенными зельями, то это сулило довольно неприятные последствия.

— Я лоялен по отношению к нашей фирме, — осторожно сказал Драко. 

Мистер Пумер почесал толстую шею и наконец отвел взгляд. Кресло жалобно скрипнуло под весом его грузного тела, когда он потянулся к папке, лежащей на столе.

— Садись, — приказал он. Дождавшись, пока Драко займет место в кресле напротив, он немного подвинул папку в его сторону, не спеша, впрочем, убирать пухлую руку с обложки. — У нас новый клиент, — сообщил он, и по его лицу стало понятно, что задача предстоит не из легких. — Маг двадцати шести лет, должен был выступать свидетелем по делу, но его опоили неизвестным зельем. Он проходит курс лечения, пока результатов мало. Нужно круглосуточное присутствие специалиста по зельям, чтобы варить зелье по специальному заказу три раза в день. 

— Тогда почему круглосуточное? Можно же...

— Потому что место, где находится клиент, нельзя покидать ни при каких условиях. И сколько это продлится, никому неизвестно. И да… Я рекомендовал им тебя.

— Почему? 

— Может быть потому, что ты единственный, у кого нет семьи, которую нужно будет оставить на неопределенное время. — Драко поморщился, но промолчал. — Или потому, что вы с ним — ровесники и, возможно, даже знакомы. Хорошо знакомы.

Глаза мистера Пумера блеснули странным блеском, и душу неприятно царапнуло дурное предчувствие. Рука исчезла с обложки; Драко молниеносно схватил папку и раскрыл ее на первой странице, опасаясь увидеть имя кого-либо из старых друзей.

Но все оказалось гораздо хуже. Драко закрыл папку, не углубляясь в дело, положил ее на край стола и криво улыбнулся.

— Гарри Поттер.

— Гарри Поттер, — как эхо, повторил мистер Пумер. К счастью, в его голосе не проскользнуло той подобострастности, которая нередко звучала из уст волшебников при упоминании фамилии Поттера. — Очень важный клиент. Надеюсь, в школе вы были друзьями?

Он отлично знал ответ. Про Драко много писали газеты, журналисты присутствовали на каждом заседании суда, и о том, что Поттер защитил своего давнего врага, не слышали разве что младенцы и глухие старики. Это возносилось, воспевалось и легло бы в основу книги, если бы Поттер разрешал про себя писать. Может быть, сейчас была проверка — мистер Пумер любил подлавливать сотрудников на вранье и с позором выставлять их из мастерской, — поэтому Драко честно сказал:

— Нет. Мы были врагами.

— Но Гарри Поттер выступил в твою защиту. Думаю, это можно расценивать как примирение?

Ничего глупее Драко в жизни не слышал.

— Нет, — сказал он, едва не расхохотавшись. — У Поттера... гипертрофированное желание защищать всех несчастных и обиженных. Полагаю, он посчитал, что нам грозит слишком суровое наказание, и решил, что мы нуждаемся в помощи. Мы не просили, если вас это интересует.

— Нет. Меня интересует, возьмешься ли ты за это дело и сможешь ли быть объективным, как обещал на собеседовании.

— Почему им не занимаются зельевары из Мунго?

Мистер Пумер откинулся на спинку кресла и с видимым удовольствием почесал торчащее из-под мантии пузо. 

— Я не знаю, — холодно сказал он. Драко поднял брови. — Да, я тоже могу чего-то не знать! У меня есть догадки, но позволь мне оставить их при себе.

Да и ладно. В их мастерскую обращались нередко, минуя св. Мунго по разным причинам: во избежание сплетен — в Мунго было невозможно пройти по коридору, чтобы не встретить кого-либо из знакомых или знакомых знакомых, — или просто потому, что могли себе это позволить. Вряд ли Поттер боялся сплетен, их в его жизни было немало, но вот позволить себе услуги мастерской мог точно. 

Драко поджал губы.

— Когда они узнают, что это именно я…

— Они знают, — отрезал мистер Пумер. Он дернулся, словно хотел подняться, передумал и взмахнул палочкой, призывая из шкафа початую бутылку огневиски. — Будешь? — спросил он. Впрочем, ответ он знал и сам, поэтому даже не посмотрел на Драко, пока тот качал головой. — Они знают и не против. Я умею убеждать.

— Зачем? — напрямик спросил Драко. — У нас много специалистов, которые могут заняться любой важной персоной, ненавидящей меня с первого курса. Полагаю, Поттер платит достаточно, чтобы многие забыли о существовании собственной семьи на некоторое время.

Мистер Пумер налил огневиски в большой стакан, поболтал им в воздухе, отчего жидкость заиграла всеми оттенками коричневого и золотого, сделал глоток и неприязненно поморщился.

— Зараза, прожигает горло, как Адское пламя. Но здорово расслабляет, — сказал он, и Драко понял, что ответа на свой вопрос не дождется.

Он перевел взгляд на папку и со злостью прищурился. Поттер был занозой в заднице с первого курса, и его присутствие где-то рядом никогда не приносило ничего хорошего, но и мистер Пумер никогда не делал что-то просто так. Дурное предчувствие усилилось, тяжело придавило плечи, и голова откликнулась тупой болью в висках. 

**Глава 2**

Убедить себя в том, что ему совсем не интересно посмотреть на знаменитый дом по адресу «Площадь Гриммо, 12», Драко так и не удалось. Может быть, поэтому первое, что он испытал, глядя на маленький, затерянный между холмов двухэтажный домик, было разочарование. А может, просто не хотелось проводить в таком крошечном жилище следующие дни или недели, в то время как в Малфой-мэноре пустовали и ждали хозяев десятки чистых просторных комнат. В любом случае стоять и разглядывать особо было нечего, поэтому Драко запихнул порт-ключ в карман и зашагал к дому.

Первыми, кого он увидел, были два аврора, со скучающим видом подпиравшие стену дома. Но при виде Драко их скука мгновенно слетела с лиц, и оба совершенно одинаково нахмурились, наблюдая за каждым его шагом. Скрывать было нечего, но Драко все равно почувствовал себя так, словно вновь оказался у ворот Азкабана. 

— Драко Малфой, — сказал он, подойдя ближе. — Зельевар по приглашению от аврората.

— Адриан Патерсон, — представился старший из авроров, худой и длинный, как древко метлы. Пожимать протянутую руку Драко он не стал, сделав неубедительный вид, что отвлекся на представление второго: — Эрик Кук.

Кудрявый коренастый Кук, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Блейза, оказался гораздо приветливее. Он улыбнулся, отчего его молодое лицо стало совсем детским, протянул руку первым и жизнерадостно сказал:

— Мы ждали вас, мистер Малфой! 

Усмешка Патерсона в ответ на эти слова не ускользнула от внимания Драко. Кажется, кто-то сильно его недолюбливал, хотя фамилия аврора была незнакомой. Но мало ли неизвестных врагов у бывших Пожирателей?

— Можно просто Драко.

Кук кивнул.

— Тогда я просто Эрик. Пойдем, покажу дом и представлю тебя Гарри.

Он двинулся к двери, Драко поспешил за ним, морально готовясь к худшему приему в своей жизни.

— Думаю, мистер Малфой не нуждается в представлении, — сказал в спину Патерсон. К счастью, в этот момент Эрик резко остановился, и Драко едва не влетел в него, что избавило от необходимости отвечать.

— У нас трехуровневая защита, — предупредил Эрик, водя палочкой вокруг ручки двери. — Никто не может проникнуть на территорию без специального порт-ключа, индивидуального и одноразового, настроенного исключительно на одну точку не только прибытия, но и отправления. Но даже если кто-то сумеет его раздобыть и переместиться из кабинета министра, то дом впустит его прямиком в уютную камеру Азкабана. — Эрик убрал палочку в карман и легко толкнул дверь. Она отворилась с таким громким скрипом, что Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Это на всякий случай, — с улыбкой пояснил Эрик. — Простая звуковая тревога. Вообще дверь может открыть только один из двух авроров с допуском. Внутри не должно быть больше четырех живых существ любого вида одновременно, иначе опять же сработает тревога. 

— А сейчас нас?..

— Полный комплект. Фрау Лидманн, колдомедик из Германии, находится здесь постоянно. До сегодняшнего обеда с ней жил ее низлл, но теперь ей пришлось отправить его домой, из-за чего вчера был грандиозный скандал. — Эрик вновь улыбнулся и вошел в дом. — Боюсь, она заочно тебя невзлюбила.

Драко равнодушно пожал плечами. К этому было не привыкать, но говорить об этом вслух он, разумеется, не собирался. Он вошел в дом вслед за Эриком и с интересом огляделся, но через пару секунд стало ясно, что и здесь смотреть решительно не на что. Внутри дом был таким же безликим, как и снаружи: ни роскошной обстановки, ни ярких красок, только стандартные диваны, кресла и тумбочки блеклых цветов.

В отделе регулирования магических популяций, самом скучном отделе во всем министерстве, и то обстановка была посвежей.

— Гарри не покинет пределов дома до суда, — сказал Эрик, пока Драко мрачно размышлял о том, сколько времени можно провести в таком месте прежде, чем сойдешь с ума от тоски. — Он в основном обитает в своей комнате на втором этаже. В подвале есть подсобные помещения, одно из них переделано в лабораторию. Все остальные заперты. Проникновение в любое из них грозит десятками проверок и дома, и тебя лично. Проносить сюда любые свои ингредиенты тоже строго запрещено.

— Знаю. У меня отобрали даже котел.

— Выяснять расположение этого места запрещено, — продолжил Эрик. Бубнил он монотонно, явно не впервые произнося хорошо заученную речь. — Непреложный обет зельеваров приносить не заставляют, но поверь мне, лучше умереть, чем расхлебывать последствия, если ты кому-нибудь проболтаешься об этом месте. Даже о том, какое положение луны было ночью над домом. Затаскают по судам и закроют доступ везде, вплоть до министерских туалетов. 

Драко улыбнулся, но Эрик его не поддержал.

— Я не шучу, — предупредил он, и Драко быстро убрал улыбку с лица. — После того, как ты закончишь работу, тебе сотрут любые воспоминания о доме и заменят их на что-нибудь приятное по твоему выбору. И даже если ты случайно вспомнишь о том, где был, лучше сам иди в министерство и проси почистить тебе память. 

— Почему Поттер не может лечиться дома? Я читал, что его дом отлично защищен.

— Потому что слишком многие знают о том, где он находится, и слишком у многих был туда доступ после войны, — ответил Эрик, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. — Но вообще тебе лучше не задавать вопросов, а просто делать свою работу.

Драко снова пожал плечами. Любопытство не мучило его с войны, когда стало ясно, что порой оно обходится себе дороже: например, когда пытаешься выяснить, кто стонет в комнате, куда направился Мальсибер, а потом долго не можешь уснуть от кровавых картинок перед глазами. Если нужно делать работу молча и равнодушно — он к этому готов.

Они поднялись на второй этаж в тот момент, когда там распахнулась ближайшая к лестнице дверь. Из комнаты выскочил мальчишка невысокого роста, хрупкий и совсем тонкий, с короткими, торчащими ежиком темными волосами. Одет он был, как магл, — в джинсы, массивную спортивную обувь и ляпистую рубашку с закатанными рукавами. Но удивиться присутствию постороннего в доме Драко не успел: мальчишка обернулся на звук их шагов, и Драко разглядел его лицо.

Ее лицо, если точнее. Женщина была уже немолода — морщины вокруг ее глаз и на шее говорили о множестве прожитых лет. Ее взгляд скользнул по Драко, остановился на Эрике, и она приложила длинный, украшенный дешевым пластиковым кольцом палец к губам, призывая соблюдать тишину.

— Гарри уснул, — прошептала она, прикрывая дверь. Говорила она с заметным акцентом, грубовато выводя «р». — Идите вниз и не болтайте!

Драко выдохнул, только сейчас почувствовав, насколько был напряжен. Не то чтобы он боялся встретиться с Поттером или так уж сильно этого не хотел, но отстрочка новой встречи после стольких лет принесла заметное облегчение.

Женщина — фрау Лидманн, решил Драко, отметая все другие варианты, — сбежала с лестницы, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и к тому времени, как они с Эриком спустились, уже исчезла в одной из комнат. Драко направился было за ней, но Эрик качнул кудрявой головой.

— Познакомишься позже, она принесет тебе рецепт. На все время твоего пребывания здесь она — твой непосредственный начальник до иного распоряжения от меня или любого из авроров. Пойдем, я покажу тебе лабораторию и вернусь на пост.

— Это фрау Лидманн? — следуя за ним вниз, на всякий случай уточнил Драко. — Мне казалось, она будет более…

Он замялся, и Эрик помог:

— Внушительной? Она — один из лучших колдомедиков Германии, поэтому ей прощают все. Говорят, на встречу с Кингсли, который лично просил ее приехать, она пришла в пижаме и с низзлом под мышкой. Про низзла точно правда, она его обожает.

Драко хмыкнул, представив себе эту картину. Они спустились в подвал, который был залит светом больше, чем первый этаж: все стены были утыканы фальшивыми окнами, за которыми расстилались луга, всходили десятки солнц и мычали коровы с бурыми пятнами. Эрик, заметив выражение лица Драко, разглядывающего все это богатство, пояснил:

— Прошлый зельевар был родом из Австрии. Ему хотелось… — он покрутил рукой в воздухе. — Чего-то родного. Ты можешь поменять здесь все по своему желанию, но создавать настоящий выход и окна запрещено. Если попытаешься…

— То попаду прямиком в уютную камеру Азкабана, — закончил за него Драко, радуясь, что хотя бы не запрещают дышать. — В любом случае, здесь веселее, чем на первом этаже.

— Дом подстраивается под настроение хозяина, — распахивая простую серую дверь, сказал Эрик. Он обернулся к Драко и вздохнул. — Некоторым приходится жить здесь по несколько месяцев, и первый этаж меняется вместе с ним. Мебель, стены, все кругом. Так нам проще отслеживать психологическое состояние того, кто здесь проживает. А веселья тут хватает и без этого.

— А у Поттера не слишком хорошее настроение, м? — развеселившись, спросил Драко, не обратив внимания на последние слова. — Судя по убогой мебели наверху. Или у него так же скучно дома?

Эрик не ответил, но посмотрел с таким осуждением, что Драко подавился собственными словами. Пожалуй, переходить грань вежливого первого диалога было еще рано, хотя молодой аврор Драко понравился: по крайней мере, он не отталкивал, как Патерсон, и разговаривал с открытым дружелюбием. Эрик вошел в комнату, и Драко последовал за ним.

Лаборатория приятно поразила. Она была намного меньше, чем лаборатория в мастерской мистера Пумера, но галлеонов сюда вложено было немало. Новые котлы, полки, забитые ингредиентами, блестящие колбы, разномастные весы, тяжелые ступки, огромный кожаный диван, длинный деревянный стол и целая библиотека книг; Драко, не ожидавший ничего хорошего и мечтавший, чтобы здесь нашлась хотя бы пара толстостенных котлов, не сумел сдержать удивленного возгласа.

— Впечатляет!

— А то, — гордо сказал Эрик. — Все по первому разряду. Соседняя дверь справа от лаборатории — твоя спальня, тебе понравится. Что еще… А. Совы не находят это место и не приносят писем, но если ты захочешь с кем-нибудь поговорить, можно организовать встречу через камин на втором этаже. 

— И для этого нужно будет получить три разрешения и один поцелуй министра?

— Пять разрешений, — рассмеялся Эрик. — Но без поцелуя. И разговор будет проходить при свидетелях. Так… Совы не находят… Это я уже говорил. Аппарировать на территории нельзя, если тебе дороги твои руки и ноги. И... пока что все. А, здесь есть сад, в который можно выходить в любое время. Он фальшивый, но если не будешь ковырять небо, то и не поймешь. Вот теперь точно все. Обживайся.

Он ушел, напоследок внимательно оглядев лабораторию, будто проверяя, не затаился ли за котлом злоумышленник. Драко снял мантию, кинул ее на стул — и пошел осматривать новое пристанище.

**Глава 3**

Драко помешал зелье три раза против часовой стрелки, немного уменьшил огонь, сел и отсчитал семь минут по большим часам, висящим на стене напротив. И с удивлением отметил, что прошло уже три часа с тех пор, как он пришел в этот дом. На улице должно было уже понемногу темнеть, и живот тут же громко заурчал, напоминая о пропущенном обеде. Можно было сходить и схватить что-нибудь на перекус в столовой, но уставшее после длинного напряженного дня тело отказалось покидать кресло.

Шесть минут.

Кем бы ни был прошлый хозяин лаборатории, содержал он ее в образцовом порядке. Все ингредиенты лежали строго по своим местам, аккуратно подписанные, отмеренные по унциям и защищенные от влаги и бактерий заклинаниями. Разлитые по колбам зелья на поверку оказались высшего качества, и Драко искренне пожалел, что никогда не сможет обсудить с неизвестным магом его работу. Он огляделся, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то забытые вещи, но все было чисто: либо трудолюбивые домовики, либо авроры постарались на славу, выметая все следы прежнего хозяина.

Пять минут.

Драко задумался, чем заменить стертые воспоминания. Отдыхом на море? В красивом зеленом доме возле песчаного пляжа, с шумным прибоем под окнами и лохматыми пальмами во дворе. И чтобы ни одного магла или мага на много миль вокруг. Или где-нибудь в горах? Представив себе в красках маленький деревянный домик между высокими стволами сосен, Драко мечтательно вздохнул и снова посмотрел на часы.

Четыре минуты.

По правде, стирание памяти бесило. Любой прожитый день принадлежал только Драко, и отдавать его взамен даже на что-то приятное не хотелось. Пусть Поттер, пусть кто угодно будет раздражать все это время, но фальшивые воспоминания даже у специалистов не всегда получались идеальными. Поговаривали, что в них не хватало запахов, ощущений, вкусов или чувств, что картинки в голове представлялись слишком размытыми образами, за которые никогда не удавалось толком ухватиться. Возможно, конечно, в аврорате работали действительно лучшие из лучших и воспоминания об отдыхе будут греть еще много ночей… Но это все равно бесило. 

Три минуты.

С другой стороны, были способы, которые позволяли сохранить память даже после… Но уцепиться как следует за мысль Драко не успел: в лабораторию постучали. Дожидаться ответа незваный гость не стал: после стука дверь сразу же открылась, и в образовавшуюся щель протиснулась голова.

— Ты должен поесть, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказала фрау Лидман. Из прохода потянуло запахом свежесваренного кофе, и живот опять заурчал, не давая возможности соврать. — И не ври, что не голоден! — прочитав мысли, сурово добавила она. 

— Не буду, — согласился Драко. — Через пару минут приду.

Дверь закрылась. Драко, пообещав себе впредь не забывать пользоваться заклинаниями, чтобы отгородиться от гостей, посмотрел на часы и поднялся из кресла. 

Две минуты.

О чем он думал?.. Мысль ушла, зато взамен ей пришла другая: о родном доме, в котором давно никто не звал на ужин и никто не заботился, чтобы Драко не забывал поесть. Никто не сидел на веранде по вечерам и по утрам в саду, который постепенно совсем приходил в упадок. Прекрасные столетние розы матери, ее гордость, даже не расцвели в этом году, а сорняки активно захватывали все новые территории. Зато родители были живы — пусть и далеко от родных мест.

Одна минута.

Дом резко пошатнулся. Драко пошатнулся вместе с ним, не устоял на ногах и упал бы, если бы не успел схватиться за стол. Котел опасно накренился; Драко дернулся вперед, пытаясь спасти работу, но не успел: дом пошатнулся еще раз, заскрежетал и застонал, и кипящее зелье выплеснулось на руки.

— Дерьмо! — заорал Драко. Тягучее варево обволокло ладони, разъедая кожу. — Дерьмо, дерьмо!

В глазах помутнело от боли. Добежать до шкафа с зельями и опрокинуть на руки целый флакон Заживляющего заняло всего несколько секунд, но даже они показались вечностью. Кожа запульсировала, боль постепенно начала ослабевать и, наконец, почти окончательно ушла. Драко выдохнул, вытер выступивший пот со лба и с сожалением посмотрел на остатки зелья, мелкими каплями стекающие на пол.

Эрик был прав, веселья здесь, кажется, хватает.

Драко взмахнул палочкой, уничтожая бардак, и вышел из лаборатории. Подвал вроде и не заметил движений дома: все картины остались на месте, и коровы все так же беззаботно мычали, смотря на Драко круглыми черными глазами. Он поднялся на несколько ступенек вверх — и изумленно замер, вцепившись в перила. 

Первый этаж — если это был он — изменился до неузнаваемости. Все вокруг было покрыто часами: разноцветными и черно-белыми, маленькими и большими, круглыми, квадратными, многоугольными и вообще без форм. Они расплывались длинными лужами на потолках и стенах, спиралью утекая в черную дыру в углу, от чего казалось, что весь этаж находится в движении. Кривые цифры запрыгали в глазах, сливаясь в одно пятно неопределенного оттенка; Драко поднялся до конца лестницы и с трудом различил в ляпистом безумии фрау Лидманн, стоящую посреди гостиной.

— Гарри жалеет, что тратит здесь время, — спокойно пояснила она, хотя Драко и не собирался спрашивать. Фрау Лидманн нагнулась и подцепила пальцем одну из цифр — та лопнула в воздухе, рассыпав по сторонам мелкие брызги. — Он хочет сам заняться расследованием.

— Расследованием чего?

Она пожала плечами.

— Своего дела, из-за которого он здесь и сидит. Я не задаю лишних вопросов.

— Зато Малфой всегда лезет куда не надо, — раздался голос, и Драко обернулся на звук.

Поттер, стоящий в арочном проходе в столовую, почти не изменился — все те же круглые очки и худое лицо, — разве что раздался в плечах и, пожалуй, слегка вытянулся. Его волосы лежали все в том же беспорядке, что и в школе, и на суде, где Драко видел его в последний раз. Всегда казалось, что он только недавно проснулся и забыл причесаться, хотя, возможно, сейчас оно так и было.

— Ты пришел шпионить за мной, Малфой?! 

— Драко будет варить тебе зелье, — негромко и очень мягко сказала фрау Лидманн, не давая Драко ответить. — Он — приглашенный зельевар.

Поттер повел носом, как будто принюхиваясь к чему-то очень неприятному. Цифры на стене за спиной фрау Лидманн постепенно вытягивались и изгибались, превращаясь в длинные вопросительные знаки.

— Приглашенный кем? Министром? Кингсли давно пытается от меня избавиться! Я не выпью ничего, что сварит этот… этот!..

Поттер замолчал, подбирая слово. Его глаза яростно сверкнули, и Драко на всякий случай достал палочку, мельком вспомнив о последствиях Сектумсемпры, когда-то давно использованной Поттером в школьном туалете. Однако фрау Лидманн осталась по-прежнему спокойна: она склонила голову к плечу и посмотрела на Поттера как на слегка сумасшедшего, но любимого родственника.

— Ты опять, Гарри? Мы уже обсуждали это с тобой.

— Но это Малфой! Или вы теперь заодно? Он заплатил вам? Он заплатил вам, Лидия?! Сколько галлеонов стоит моя жизнь?!

— Безусловно, нет. 

— Вы врете!

Последнее предложение Поттер прокричал, судорожно шаря рукой по карману. Но так и не найдя палочки, он как-то устало вздохнул и прислонился лбом к арке, будто разом потеряв все силы. Драко перевел дух и со злостью вспомнил о папке на столе мистера Пумера.

Кажется, те, кто писал отчет о состоянии Поттера, многого не договорили. Жаль, не будет шанса высказать несколько приятных слов им в лицо.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, Гарри.

— Я устал отдыхать, — обреченно протянул Поттер. — Устал ничего не делать, понимаете?

Он отлепился от арки, прошел мимо Драко, сутулясь и шаркая ногами, как старик, и медленно поднялся на второй этаж. Скрипнула дверь, затем в доме наступила тишина. Драко с удивлением огляделся по сторонам, только сейчас осознав, что стены вновь приобрели скучный серый цвет.

**Глава 4**

Лидия — так фрау Лидманн велела называть себя сразу же, как только Драко сел за стол в столовой — занялась приготовлением чая и кофе, что-то негромко мурлыкая себе под нос. Драко же, с насмешкой подумав о том, что неадекватный Поттер, живущий в своем безумном мире, — это, в принципе, не новость, забыл про него и с аппетитом налег на еду.

Впрочем, через пару минут пыл поугас — кормили здесь отвратно. Драко с трудом догрыз кусок безвкусного яблочного пирога, запил кофе и отставил тарелку в сторону, в который раз с тоской вспомнив о родном доме.

— Кошмар, да? — понимающе спросила Лидия, садясь напротив с чашкой дымящегося чая. — Я просила привозить продукты, чтобы готовить самой, но так не положено. Разрешили заниматься только чаем и кофе. Тут даже кухни нет. Все блюда готовят под строгим контролем и присылают по утрам со сменой авроров. Иногда не так уж и плохо, но пироги у них ужасны. 

Может быть, она и недолюбливала Драко за низзла, но, кажется, совершенно не собиралась этого показывать.

— Давно вы здесь? — спросил Драко.

— В эту среду будет две недели. 

— А Поттер?

Лидия нахмурилась.

— Он Гарри.

Ха!

— Он — Поттер, — твердо сказал Драко. — Вы можете просить меня о чем угодно, но только не о том, чтобы я называл его по имени.

— Почему?

Она спросила это бесхитростно, с интересом смотря в глаза, и Драко удивленно повел плечами. Он так привык, что все знают историю их вражды, что совсем забыл про тех, кто был далеко от событий Второй магической войны.

— Потому что мы с ним не друзья и никогда ими не будем, — пояснил Драко. Он глотнул подостывший кофе и посмотрел в окно: солнце садилось, разукрашивая холмы красными всполохами. — Поттер слишком часто переходил мне дорогу. Так как давно он здесь?

Краем глаза он заметил, что Лидия внимательно изучила его лицо, как будто что-то там ища. Увиденное ее, очевидно, рассмешило, потому что она улыбнулась и тут же отвела взгляд. Драко непроизвольно дернулся, пытаясь поправить падающие на лоб волосы, рассердился и сцепил руки в замок, не позволяя им самовольничать.

— Гарри здесь на день дольше, чем я, — ответила Лидия. — И ему порядком это надоело. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься доставлять ему еще больше неудобств?

— Нет. Если только он не будет кидаться на меня с обвинениями в покушении на его убийство!

Лидия тяжело вздохнула.

— Первым, на кого он кинулся, был его лучший друг, Драко, — сказала она, отставляя чашку в сторону. — Рон Весли, кажется.

С ее раскатистым «р» имя рыжего прозвучало как-то очень грозно и больше подходяще какому-нибудь Хагриду, чем вечно что-нибудь жующему дружку Поттера.

— Уизли, — поправил Драко, стараясь не морщиться слишком явно.

— Возможно. Гарри напал на него прямо в министерстве, на глазах десятка свидетелей, и обвинил в том, что Рон хочет его убить. Даже у нас знают, кто такой Гарри Поттер, представляешь, какой переполох вызвали его слова в местном аврорате? Рона арестовали, но через час Гарри напал на принимающих его показания авроров, обвинив их в том, что они с помощью пыток пытались узнать у него тайну какого-то зеркала. Но даже тогда его слова еще восприняли всерьез. Но когда он обвинил главу аврората в том, что тот хочет…

Лидия вдруг замолчала и посмотрела в сторону гостиной. Послышались шаги, а через несколько секунд в арке появилась фигура Поттера. Он остановился, хмуро посмотрел на Драко, скрестил руки на груди — и обстановка в столовой мгновенно накалилась.

Но оказалось, Поттер вовсе не собирался ругаться.

— Извини, — бросил он с такой интонацией, словно полагал, что это Драко стоило бы извиниться. — Сейчас я не считаю, что ты хочешь меня убить, но тебе придется привыкнуть к этому, Малфой.

На языке тут же закрутилась парочка крепких словечек в ответ, но этика любого зельевара приписывала относиться к больным с уважением или хотя бы пониманием. Достаточно было того, что Поттера официально можно было называть больным, спятившим или сумасшедшим — прекрасный выбор! — и никто не стал бы возмущаться в ответ.

Драко незаметно усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Так что конкретно с тобой произошло?

Поттер прошел через столовую, отодвинул стул и сел на него с ногами, даже не заметив возмущенного взгляда Драко.

— Меня… отравили? — скорее спросил, чем ответил он и посмотрел на Лидию. Она кивнула, и Поттер мрачно пояснил: — Я уже ни в чем не уверен. Утром может оказаться, что это все — мои очередные глюки, и на самом деле я лежу у себя дома в кровати.

— Гарри и правда отравили, — подтвердила Лидия. — Зелье неизвестного состава, лечение пока не приносит должного результата. Симптомы приступообразны, но я не могу выявить каких-либо циклов. Иногда приступ длится весь день, иногда не наступает вообще. С завтрашнего дня решено опробовать новое зелье, из-за чего ты здесь.

— Почему не специалисты из Мунго?

Поттер вновь посмотрел на Лидию, как будто ища подсказки или одобрения. Интересно, когда он просыпался, он тоже первым делом уточнял у нее, правда ли открыл глаза? 

Лидия снова кивнула, и Поттер сказал:

— Потому что именно там меня и отравили. — Драко поднял брови, не сумев сдержать удивления. — Да, Малфой. Я был на лечении после неудачного рейда, а после этого помню только, как напал на Рона. Он казался мне воплощением зла, новым Волдемортом, и я был готов его убить. До конца расследования мы не можем доверять никому из больницы.

— Иногда приступы почти незаметны, — встряла Лидия. — Например, Гарри совершенно нормально общается, и я даже не сразу понимаю, что он разговаривает вовсе не со мной.

— А с кем?

— С кем угодно, — сердито ответил Поттер. — Например, позавчера я прочитал заметку про одного популярного магловского сыщика и весь вечер доказывал ему, что гримироваться для слежки — не самая лучшая идея, когда есть обычное оборотное. Оказалось, что он мало того, что умер больше ста лет назад, так еще и вообще вымышленный, однако сидел и курил трубку как живой.

Драко мало что понял, но на всякий случай покивал с умным видом.

— Иногда я разговаривал с тобой, — внезапно сказал Поттер. — Поэтому я не очень уверен, что ты сейчас действительно здесь.

Это немного льстило. У Поттера был большой выбор знакомых, но среди них Драко и сам выбрал бы себя. Он спрятал улыбку за рукой, почесав нос.

— Я действительно здесь, Поттер, и не делай такое страдальческое лицо. И хотел бы уже увидеть состав зелья. 

Лидия встрепенулась, влезла в задний карман джинсов и выудила оттуда сложенный вчетверо лист пергамента. Развернула, пробежала по нему глазами и подала Драко.

— Оно не особо сложное, — сказала она, пока Драко просматривал список ингредиентов. — Я могла бы варить его и сама, но это тоже запрещено. Из-за смешивания корня асфоделя и цветков моли срок его годности — всего час, поэтому варить придется три раза в день. И сразу относить Гарри.

Ее слова куда-то отплыли, потому что мысленно Драко уже приступил к работе. Зелье на первый взгляд и правда не казалось сложным, разве что придется попотеть, чтобы не произошло взрыва после добавления сушеного жала веретенницы. Он настолько увлекся расчетами необходимого для варки времени, что не сразу понял, что в правое ухо кто-то настойчиво пыхтит.

Оказалось, что Поттер перегнулся через его плечо и увлеченно изучал список. Его успехи на уроках Зельеварения были главным поводом для насмешек в гостиной Слизерина, хотя, насколько знал Драко, авроры должны были отлично разбираться в зельях. Может быть, он кого-то подкупил, чтобы его приняли на работу?

И в этот момент Поттер озабоченно пробормотал:

— После добавления жала может неслабо бабахнуть.

Драко чуть не сверзился со стула от удивления. Он повернул голову, готовясь язвительно спросить, кто подсказал ему правильный ответ, но лицо Поттера оказалось слишком близко, и губы Драко едва не скользнули по его щеке.

Довольно заросшей щеке, между прочим. 

— Может... — неловко буркнул Драко, сдвигаясь вместе со стулом в сторону. Поцеловать Поттера — вот то, о чем точно захотелось бы забыть! — Ты-то откуда знаешь?

Поттер весело усмехнулся и сел обратно на свой стул.

— Нас неплохо готовили. Сам не помнишь? Когда Эдвартс добавил жало перед пыльцой в котел, мы же вместе потом кабинет отмывали.

Драко нахмурился.

— Кто добавил?

— Эдвартс! Ты не помнишь его, Рон? Высокий такой, со шрамом на щеке.

— Понятно, — с сомнением протянул Драко и посмотрел на Лидию. Она грустно кивнула и тут же махнула головой в сторону гостиной, призывая Драко уходить. Он поднялся, сложил пергамент, запихнул его в карман мантии и пошел в лабораторию.

Настроение, еще недавно болтающееся на отметке между «хорошее» и «недурное», сейчас почему-то стремительно рухнуло вниз. Не добавила веселья и гостиная, вдоль и поперек увешанная значками аврората и картинами улыбающегося Уизли.

**Глава 5**

Проснулся Драко рано. Полежал, лениво раздумывая, куда делось окно и почему вместо мягкого матраса спина ощущает жесткое нечто, вспомнил события прошедшего дня и повернулся на бок, впервые внимательно разглядывая свою небольшую спальню.

Эрик был прав: Драко она понравилась. Обставлял ее явно все тот любитель коров и лугов: все вокруг напоминало о простой деревенской жизни где-то в другом мире, где не ценили ни дорогую мебель, ни громоздкие светильники, ни тяжелые балдахины над кроватью. Но даже несмотря на отсутствие роскоши, обстановка была довольно мила, а темная, слегка потертая мебель источала тонкий запах дерева. К спальне примыкала крохотная ванная с таким же крохотным душем — не весть что после огромной ванны дома, но лучше, чем общая душевая на квиддичном поле.

Дел на сегодня хватало. Драко привел себя в порядок и достал из сумки чистое белье, только сейчас сообразив, что домовиков в доме нет. Значит, придется стирать вручную или пользоваться заклинаниями, от которых любая ткань быстро приходила в негодность. Можно было, конечно, попросить для себя запас белья, но вспомнив, какие пироги доставляли в дом и представив себе холщовые трусы по колено, выделенные авроратом под смех сотрудников, Драко хмыкнул и отказался от этой затеи.

В первую очередь он занялся коридором. Через пятнадцать минут раздумий, взмахов палочкой и десятка заклинаний тот приобрел вполне приличный вид. Пучеглазые коровы исчезли вместе с протяжным мычанием, а их место в окнах заняли морские пейзажи, которые когда-то учила рисовать мама, чтобы разнообразить обстановку в школьной спальне. Обои в цветочек слегка позеленели, дверь лаборатории украсилась именной табличкой и — Драко просто не смог отказать себе в этом удовольствии — четкой надписью: «Поттеру вход воспрещен!».

Драко полюбовался на нее еще две минуты, с сожалением удалил с двери и хотел уже пойти искать Лидию, но та спустилась в подвал сама.

— Доброе утро. Завтрак прибудет в восемь, — известила она, с интересом оглядывая коридор. — Ты живешь у моря?

— Хотел бы, но нет.

— Я бы тоже хотела. У нас рядом с домом есть большое озеро, но это совсем не то. Я была в последний раз на море… — Лидия задумалась, а потом махнула рукой. — В прошлой жизни. 

— Я тоже, — сказал Драко, с трудом припоминая последнюю поездку с родителями. Это действительно было как будто в прошлой жизни. — Как там сегодня наш больной?

— Не называй его так.

— А как он называет меня? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Драко.

Лидия замялась, скривив губы, и он помог:

— Зеленое чудовище? Слизеринское ничтожество? Белобрысый поедатель змей? Тот-кого-лучше-не-вспоминать?

— Что за странная конструкция?

— Это местная… неважно, — сказал Драко, удивляясь, насколько страшные события для одних могут быть пустым звуком для других. — Так как?

— Никак, — сказала Лидия, и по ее голосу стало понятно, что она врет. Да и ладно. — А Гарри пока в порядке. Ночью были проблемы, но сейчас состояние стабилизировалось. Когда понесешь ему зелье, захвати успокоительное — на всякий случай.

— Во сколько первый прием?

— В десять. Второй — в два, третий — в шесть. Подготовлена группа колдомедиков, которая явится немедленно, если что-то пойдет не так, как надо.

С Поттером никогда не шло так, как надо, и все, связанное с ним, всегда сулило бездну возни и неприятностей. Впрочем, говорить этого вслух Драко не стал — он просто кивнул, еще раз удовлетворенно оглядел коридор и ушел обратно в лабораторию.

До завтрака оставалось время, которое он решил потратить на пробное зелье. Драко успел выбрать ступку, кинуть серебряную доску на стол и начал пересматривать ножи, когда в дверь постучали. Осторожно и совсем не так уверенно, как стучала Лидия. 

— Эй! — сказал Поттер, входя в лабораторию. — Малфой, Эрик вчера забыл тебе сказать, что список со всем необходимым нужно класть на тумбочку у двери. Они забирают его каждый вечер в восемь, когда меняются смены.

— Эй! — передразнил Драко. — Какое чудесное воспитание! А где: «Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, как вам спалось? Надеюсь, ваша кровать была достаточно удобна»? 

— Как спалось, Малфой? 

— Ужасно, — отозвался Драко, выбрав самый острый нож и наконец посмотрев на Поттера. Со вчерашнего дня тот зарос еще больше. — Спать в доме, где этажом выше бродит псих — не самое расслабляющее занятие.

К огромному удивлению Драко, Поттер не позеленел от злости и даже не порозовел от стыда; напротив, он усмехнулся и прошел вглубь лаборатории, как будто его кто-то звал. Пожалуй, табличку с двери все же не стоило убирать. Драко на всякий случай помахал ножом в воздухе, но безголового Поттера не отпугнуло и это.

— Я иногда и сам себя боюсь, — признался он и — несусветная наглость! — сел на стул напротив стола. — Ты когда-нибудь просыпался сам с собой?

— Я всегда просыпаюсь сам в себе.

— Нет, — возразил Поттер и пододвинул доску к себе, разглядывая вырезанные символы по краю. Драко стукнул его по руке, перегнувшись через стол, и вернул доску на место. — Сегодня ночью рядом со мной лежал я, — ничуть не смутившись, продолжил Поттер. — Примерно десятилетней давности.

— Отвратительное зрелище.

— Ну, это было не настолько плохо, — сказал Поттер, снова усмехнувшись. — Но я… удивился. И не сразу смог сообразить, какой сейчас год. Гораздо хуже было тогда, когда я в отражении вместо себя увидел Волдеморта. Надеюсь, после твоего зелья подобных сюрпризов не повторится.

Драко пожал плечами, призвал с полки корень асфоделя и серьезно сказал:

— Поттер, это не кровевосполняющее, оно не подействует мгновенно. Будешь принимать курсом — будет накопительный эффект и результат. Не скоро, но будет. Начнешь кричать, что я пытаюсь тебя отравить, и отказываться принимать — не будет вообще ничего. Выбор за тобой.

Поттер помрачнел и заметно сдулся. Наверно, его это все действительно достало, но если ему нужно было утешение и вранье, что его состояние улучшится мгновенно, стоило обратиться в какое-нибудь другое место. Драко кинул корень в ступку, растолок его в мелкую крошку и ссыпал в котел. Зажег огонь, кинув быстрый взгляд на Поттера, все так же сутулившего спину, призвал с полки Лунную воду, отлил из колбы в котел ровно полторы унции — и опять посмотрел на Поттера.

Черт, его скорбный вид слишком отвлекал от работы. Надо было выгнать его из лаборатории — и дело с концом. Да, надо было, но...

— Все наладится, — неожиданно для себя сказал Драко, удивляясь накатившему вдруг приступу сочувствия. Интересно, Поттер хоть когда-нибудь сможет жить спокойно? — Рецепт разрабатывали не дураки, тебе вызвали отличного колдомедика, да и я — один из лучших зельеваров. Даже ради того, чтобы называть тебя сбрендившим до конца твоих дней, я не готов рискнуть своей репутацией, поэтому мы будем бороться до победы. 

Поттер выслушал внимательно, склонил голову вбок и слегка улыбнулся. Улыбка шла ему гораздо больше, чем унылая рожа, делая лицо немного… привлекательнее.

Драко отвернулся.

— Спасибо, — негромко произнес Поттер.

— Пожалуйста, — равнодушно сказал Драко. — А теперь проваливай отсюда, ты мешаешь мне работать.

Он дождался, пока за спиной Поттера захлопнется дверь, и погрузился в работу с головой, молясь, чтобы жало и правда не взорвалось вместе с половиной лаборатории. 

**Глава 6**

Жало все же взорвалось, хотя взрыв был и не настолько мощным, как ожидал Драко. Взорвалась и вторая порция зелья, и третья, и Драко, забыв про завтрак, толок и разминал, нарезал и взвешивал, покрываясь потом и пытаясь найти идеальные пропорции. К концу третьего часа он проклял все на свете и мысленно пообещал добить Поттера собственноручно, если зелье не поможет.

И все же усилия увенчались успехом. Драко полюбовался на прозрачную тягучую жидкость, поставил флакон на подставку, вытер лоб от пота и мысленно похвалил себя за результат. Часы показывали без пятнадцати десять — оставалось еще немного времени на отдых. Драко сел в кресло, закрыл глаза и отключился от всех мыслей, позволяя сознанию парить в пустоте. Просто не думать ни о чем, исчезнуть из мира, наслаждаться тишиной и недолгими минутами спокойствия, пока…

На лицо упало что-то холодное. Драко приоткрыл один глаз, скосил его и увидел маленькую снежинку, приземлившуюся на самый кончик носа. Через секунду перед лицом пролетела еще одна снежинка, затем — еще одна. Драко открыл второй глаз, задрал голову вверх и тяжело вздохнул.

Из потолка шел снег. Он проявлялся крошечными мокрыми точками, словно просачивался через пол первого этажа, и совершенно ровными линиями падал вниз. Драко посидел еще с минуту, надеясь, что сейчас все закончится, но снегопад усилился, осыпая потолочные светильники и стол тонким прозрачным покровом. В лаборатории заметно похолодало. Драко отряхнул волосы, поднялся, запихнул флакон с зельем в карман мантии и пошел на первый этаж, в шутку раздумывая, нельзя ли усыпить Поттера хотя бы на пару дней.

— У нас сегодня Рождество, — сообщила Лидия. Она сидела на ступеньке и сгребала снег узконосым ботинком, очищая на лестнице небольшую тропу. — Уже третье за две недели. Не знаешь, почему Гарри обиделся, что я не подарила ему свитер?

— Нет, — сказал Драко. 

Гостиная выглядела красиво: снег покрывал все поверхности ровным белоснежным слоем, только на полу виднелась цепочка следов Лидии. Обои пестрели елками в крохотный красный горох, и все это смотрелось несколько забавно на фоне зеленых холмов за окном. 

— Я сварил зелье. Надеюсь, мы успеем дойти до комнаты Поттера, пока нас окончательно не заметет.

— Окончательно никогда не заметает, — успокоила Лидия. — Вообще-то дом не должен так реагировать — обычно, насколько я помню, он просто подстраивался под настроение и менял обои и мебель, но с Гарри что-то идет не так.

— Это Поттер, — сказал Драко. — С ним никогда не идет так… Подождите, — он повторил про себя последние слова и удивленно спросил: — Насколько вы помните? Но ведь всем, кто здесь был, стирают память.

— Всем, — согласилась Лидия. — Кроме авроров и колдомедиков. Мы приносим Непреложный обет.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы должны помнить о состоянии и принимаемых зельях своих пациентов, — пояснила Лидия. Она наконец поднялась на ноги, надела промокший ботинок и первая пошла на второй этаж. Драко пошел следом, уворачиваясь от норовящих залететь в глаза снежинок. — Даже когда они сами не помнят о нашем существовании.

— Но всем пациентам стирают память?

— Обязательно.

— И как много раз вы здесь были?

Лидия пожала плечами.

— Несколько. Мой первый муж был главным колдомедиком Мунго, поэтому каждый раз, когда им нужна была помощь извне, они обращались ко мне.

— И вы, конечно, не расскажете ни одной истории.

— Конечно.

Она остановилась возле той самой двери, из которой вышла при первом знакомстве, открыла ее и зашла внутрь. Драко кинул взгляд вниз, запоминая гостиную с падающим снегом и надеясь, что никогда больше не увидит ее в таком состоянии, и тоже зашел в комнату.

Вопреки ожиданиям увидеть полный развал и бардак — примерно как прическа и одежда Поттера, — там было чисто и свежо. Широкая кровать, стул, небольшой комод и ситцевые шторы — идеальное место для сна и ленивых размышлений о будущем. Может быть, волосы Поттера жили какой-то отдельной жизнью от всего остального? Да и его одежда, вдруг подумал Драко, с интересом оглядывая развалившегося на кровати Поттера, уже давно не выглядела потрепанной и словно сдернутой с чужого плеча. Возможно, когда-то в школе… но потом он неизменно появлялся на страницах газет в чистой выглаженной одежде или в новой, с иголочки, аврорской форме. Интересно, кто была та, кто так о нем заботилась? Уизлетта? К новому Поттеру привыкать не хотелось, но и на старого этот уже мало был похож.

Драко понял, что слишком засмотрелся, когда сквозь туман собственных мыслей до него донесся голос Лидии:

— ...весь этаж. Гарри, если так и дальше пойдет, нам придется переезжать.

Поттер приподнялся на подушке, опираясь на локти. Его взгляд жадно скользнул по рукам Драко, затем губы искривились, и он расстроенно спросил:

— Ты тоже не принес мне свитер, милый?

— Нет, — ответил Драко. Милый! Должно быть, Поттеру было совсем плохо. — Но я принес кое-что получше. Шикарный подарок специально для тебя.

— Какой?

— Зелье рождественского духа, — сказал Драко, доставая из насквозь промокшего кармана флакон. Он приблизился к кровати и протянул его Поттеру, надеясь, что не придется вливать зелье насильно.

Не пришлось. То ли у Поттера и правда было слишком рождественское настроение, то ли сейчас ему было все равно, из чьих рук принимать любую отраву, но он, улыбаясь как блаженный, безропотно выпил все зелье и вернул Драко флакон. Лидия настороженно замерла над кроватью, держа руку на боку с таким видом, словно готовилась в любой момент выхватить палочку и приложить Поттера парочкой успокаивающих заклинаний. Драко вдруг сообразил, что у самого Поттера палочки не было, иначе он использовал бы ее еще в коридоре. Отобрали? Или отдал добровольно, подозревая, что может натворить глупостей? Возможно, стоило немного серьезнее относиться к собственной безопасности и не пускать его в лабораторию прежде, чем станет понятно, что его состояние не представляет угрозы.

Прошла минута, медленно потянулась вторая, затем и третья. Поттер лег обратно на подушки, сложил руки на груди, как покойник, закрыл глаза и затих. Еще через какое-то время в комнате раздалось негромкое посапывание мирно спящего человека, и Драко выскользнул за дверь, подгоняемым взмахами руки Лидии.

— Теперь Гарри должен хоть немного поспать, — шепотом известила она. — Если нам повезет. А ты голоден, так что пойдем есть.

Спорить Драко не стал. Снег все еще покрывал гостиную, но уже не шел из потолка и таял с ошеломительной скоростью, не оставляя после себя даже мокрых пятен. Драко, пожалев, что нельзя наплевать на приличия и поиграть с Лидией в снежки, высушил мантию заклинанием, сел за накрытый стол, пододвинул к себе тарелку с яичницей и спросил:

— Как скоро вы ожидаете первых результатов?

Лидия налила себе и Драко кофе.

— Я их просто ожидаю. Неважно — когда, главное, чтобы они были. — Она села напротив, поставила обе чашки на стол и посмотрела куда-то сквозь Драко серыми, почти прозрачными глазами. — По крайней мере, организм Гарри не отверг сразу зелье — это уже хороший результат.

Драко согласно промычал — рот был занят фасолью и яичницей. Дальше ели молча. Завтрак на удивление оказался вполне сносным, гораздо лучше вчерашнего зубодробительного пирога. Даже непрезентабельные с виду пирожные таяли во рту, и Драко с трудом остановился, заметив, что тянется уже за шестой штукой. Память-то сотрут, а вот жир на боках никуда не денется.

Сотрут... Драко вдруг вспомнил упущенную вчера мысль. Существовали способы сохранить память, даже когда ее стирали. Панси однажды рассказывала, что маглы все записывают в большую коробку — название Драко позабыл — и потом пересматривают воспоминания, как в мощном омнинокле, способном прокрутить последние события на поле. Да и волшебники давно придумали Омуты памяти, но в нынешних условиях просить доставить такой в дом было бы верхом глупости. 

Однако был гораздо более простой способ.

— О чем ты задумался? — спросила Лидия, и Драко вздрогнул, сообразив, что только что с интересом размышлял о том, как нарушить закон. В голове почудилось легкое копошение, дом подозрительно затих в ожидании ответа, и Драко улыбнулся разыгравшемуся воображению. 

— О родном доме, — соврал он. — Не представляю, как вы столько времени сидите здесь взаперти.

Лидия понимающе кивнула.

— Уже скучаешь, да? Я бы, наверно, тоже скучала, если бы дома меня кто-нибудь ждал.

— Вы сейчас не замужем?

— Если только за работой. Мой второй муж погиб на задании — он был… — Она произнесла длинное, чудовищное слово, состоящее, кажется, сплошь из согласных букв, и, посмотрев на вытянувшееся лицо Драко, рассмеялась. — Это должность, почти соответствующая вашему главному аврору. Почти, потому что до повышения он так и не дожил.

Болтать с ней было немного странно. Она была едва знакомой коллегой — намного старше и мудрее, наверняка прошедшей через множество жизненных трудностей, чем-то неуловимо напоминающей строгую Макгонагалл, всегда далекую от болтовни о личном. Но уютная тихая столовая, сам дом и вкусно пахнущий кофе создавали незримый кокон, огораживающий их с Лидией от остального мира и делая чуть ближе друг к другу.

— Сожалею, — искренне сказал Драко.

— Спасибо. Жаль, что я в тот день была на другом задании. Возможно, мне удалось бы его спасти. 

— Задании — в смысле у пациента?

— Задании — в смысле на задании. Я — аврор, Драко.

Драко неприлично громко присвистнул, удивляясь, как не догадался об этом сам. Ее движения были резки, взгляд — слишком внимателен, рука постоянно напряженно застывала возле кармана, где лежала палочка. Кажется, за последние годы он слишком привык к мирной жизни, чтобы обращать внимание на тех, кто был занят сохранением его спокойствия.

— Но вы же колдомедик.

— Штатный колдомедик при аврорате, — согласилась Лидия. — Но подтирание носов сотрудников не избавляет меня от необходимости время от времени выезжать на задания. 

Драко рассмеялся.

— Не думаю, что текущие носы — единственные проблемы у авроров.

— Еще ранения, расщепления и язва желудка от перекусов на ходу, — произнес голос Поттера. Драко обернулся к арке. — И для избранных — отравления, конечно же.

Поттер выглядел хорошо — действительно хорошо, даже прекрасно, как будто короткие двадцать минут сна вернули ему краски в лицо и желание жить. Он шумно зевнул, задумчиво посмотрел на жалкие остатки пирожных, заставив Драко почувствовать легкий стыд от собственного обжорства, и сказал:

— Я пришел предупредить, что буду в саду. Если вдруг вас тут начнет осыпать грушами или вроде того…

— Мы их съедим, — заверила Лидия. — Отдыхай.

Про фальшивый сад Драко совершенно забыл. Он открыл рот, чтобы напроситься за компанию, вспомнил, у кого собирается это просить, подумал еще… и все-таки попросил:

— Покажешь мне сад?

В конце концов, Поттер все равно это забудет.

**Глава 7**

— Лидия пошутила насчет груш, — сказал Поттер, пока они шли через прилегающий к столовой коридор. — Не советую тебе есть здесь что-нибудь, что точно не принесено снаружи. Вполне возможно, что это плод моей фантазии. Несъедобный плод.

— Я бы и без тебя догадался.

Поттер на мгновение оглянулся через плечо, но отвечать не стал, как будто это было ниже его достоинства. С другой стороны, ничего умного он все равно бы не сказал, так что молчание хотя бы не выдавало в нем идиота.

Драко улыбнулся. Если честно, Поттер никогда не был идиотом, зато каждый раз смешно вскипал, стоило кому-то — Драко, конечно, — на это намекнуть. Гриффиндорцы вообще не умели скрывать своих комплексов, поэтому их слабые стороны были видны, как на ладони, — бери и пользуйся. Уизли приходил в ярость, стоило только лениво пробормотать что-нибудь по поводу нищеты, Грейнджер сходила с ума, если кто-то считал ее недостаточно сведущей в магии из-за магловского происхождения, а Поттер…

А Поттер щелкнул пальцами перед носом Драко.

— Эй, Малфой, — удивленно спросил он. — Ты еще здесь?

Почему в этом доме так и тянуло провалиться в мысли?

— К сожалению, да. 

Поттер пожал плечами и распахнул стеклянную дверь, сквозь которую пробивались яркие лучи солнца. В лицо тут же пахнуло сладким ароматом и землей, свежим теплым воздухом и ни с чем не сравнимым запахом лета; на секунду показалось, что сейчас из-за угла выйдет мама и начнет рассказывать, какая большая работа предстоит в этом году, чтобы вдохнуть в сад новую жизнь.

Увы.

— Он точно фальшивый? — уточнил Драко, входя.

Низкорослые кустарники, высаженные вдоль гравийных дорожек, выглядели натуральнее некуда. Все вокруг было усыпано яркими цветами; не сказать, что у того, кто создавал это место, был идеальный вкус, но все же сад выглядел… садом. Неподалеку виднелась залитая солнцем беседка, окруженная несколькими пушистыми елками, потом — небольшой пруд и столб с громоздкими часами, а еще дальше деревья выстроились такой непроходимой стеной, что разглядеть что-либо за ними никак не удавалось. 

Вместо ответа Поттер вдруг нагнулся, зачерпнул с земли мелкий гравий и подкинул его высоко в воздух. Гравий, пролетев с пару метров, внезапно провалился в пустоту, а затем все небо пошло мелкой рябью, и солнце размашисто качнулось между застывшими облаками, как будто собралось обрушиться на землю. Драко от неожиданности присел и едва не выругался в голос.

Поттер весело рассмеялся.

— Когда наступает ночь, солнце мгновенно сваливается за горизонт, — сказал он, убирая руки в карманы. — Довольно пугающе, когда видишь это впервые. Зато звезды высыпают размером с кулак.

— Деревья тоже проваливаются под землю?

— Почти все деревья здесь настоящие. — Поттер пошел вперед по дорожке и тут же обернулся, словно приглашая Драко следовать за собой. Ну, другого пути все равно не было. — Просто не уходи далеко, а то стукнешься о замаскированную стену. И кусты тоже настоящие, и эти цветочки.

— «Эти цветочки», — передразнил Драко, с интересом разглядывая все вокруг. — Это, Поттер… — Он дождался, пока тот остановится, и осторожно ткнул носком ботинка в невзрачный желтый цветок. — Сноудонская ястребинка. Одно из редчайших растений в мире! Цветочки!

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Драко посмотрел так красноречиво, что Поттер смутился.

— А, ну да, — пробормотал он. — Никак не могу привыкнуть. И сколько разновидностей растений знает средний зельевар вроде тебя?

— А сколько разновидностей заклинаний знает захудалый аврор вроде тебя?

Поттер улыбнулся, отвернулся и вновь побрел по дорожке. Скорее всего, ему снилась Уизли, потому что он явно был в прекрасном расположении духа. 

— Ладно. Сколько растений знает _хороший_ зельевар? 

Вот это прозвучало гораздо лучше.

— Множество, — самодовольно сказал Драко, с интересом разглядывая его спину и широкие плечи. — Я потратил на их изучение почти год. Виды, места произрастания, полезные свойства. Каждый листик облапал и обнюхал со всех сторон. 

— У нас после первого курса была практика, — непонятно к чему сказал Поттер. — Чуть не свела меня с ума.

Драко нагнал его в несколько больших шагов и пошел рядом, стараясь одновременно слушать и внимательно смотреть по сторонам. По крайней мере, стало понятно, откуда в лаборатории был такой большой выбор ингредиентов: в саду явно выращивали все, что могло понадобиться в любых ситуациях, начиная от простых лилий, заканчивая сумасшедшими ягодами. Надо будет внести свой вклад в запасы.

— Нас заводили по одному в комнату с куклой-трупом, — говорил тем временем Поттер, — и требовали определить причину смерти. Кому-то доставались колотые ранения, заклинания и все такое, довольно простое, а мне достался труп с черт знает чем. Лежит на полу в нарядной мантии, смотрит в небо и улыбается. Еще и на меня похож.

Драко представил себе эту картину и поежился. 

— Рон говорил потом, что у всех трупы были похожи. Не знаю, из каких соображений, может, вызывали заинтересованность в расследовании или просто пытались запугать. Преподаватели не то чтобы были к нам добры, — Поттер посмотрел на Драко и иронично скривил губы. — Скорее, они делали все, чтобы мы передумали становиться аврорами.

— Как они посмели? — в притворном ужасе воскликнул Драко. — Обижать всенародного кумира, Героя магической Британии, победителя Того-самого! 

— Не поверишь, Малфой, я им так и сказал, — серьезно произнес Поттер, войдя в беседку и остановившись возле скамейки. — Пришел к директору и такой: «Как вы смеете, я же всенародный кумир, Герой магической Британии, победитель Того-самого! Армии моих поклонников восстанут против вас, если узнают, что я мою на отработках полы! Толпы магов под предводительством Драко Малфоя придут в школу, чтобы расквитаться с вами за то, что я самолично заправляю кровать в своей…»

— Я понял, — улыбнулся Драко, перебивая пламенную речь. — Поблажек тебе не делали.

— Ни одной, — подтвердил Поттер. — Но и хуже, чем я того заслуживал, тоже не относились.

Возможно, это был намек на профессора Снейпа, но Драко не стал уточнять. Говорили, что Поттер приложил немало усилий к тому, чтобы оправдать профессора после смерти, однако поверить в это было сложно. Журналисты всегда придумывали небылицы про знаменитых магов, если им не платили за молчание или ложные сведения, а Поттер не платил им никогда: его отношение к журналистской братии, тянущее корнями к школе, было хорошо известно всему магическому миру.

Драко сел на скамейку и вытянул ноги.

— Так что там с трупом?

— С каким?.. А. Да, труп. — Поттер тоже сел и закинул руку на низкую спинку скамейки. — Там была маленькая комната, закрытое окно, запертая изнутри дверь и шкаф. И кровать еще. И никаких следов ни заклинаний, ни оружия. Я даже вскрыл половицы, думал, может, туда что-нибудь спрятали, но у трупа не было ранений! Мантия не помята, не разорвана, никаких следов драки или мучений, как при отравлениях, например, на лице — улыбка, как будто он умер очень счастливым. Я безвылазно провел там семь с половиной часов.

— Тебя не отпустили даже на обед?

— Я сам не пошел! — горячо воскликнул Поттер, слегка порозовев. — Рон был в первой пятерке проходивших задание, и ему досталась Авада. Он определил ее за две минуты и ушел домой. Я сначала думал, что у меня тоже будет такое, потом — что я вот-вот доберусь до разгадки, а в конце концов меня разобрала злость. Причин смерти нет, зато труп — вот он, лежит, родной!

— И чем все закончилось? Оказалось, что он умер от счастья, что похож на великого тебя?

Поттер вздохнул.

— Нет. Его бабочка была пропитана маслом из корней китайской жующей капусты, — сказал он. — Мне сказали потом. Оказалось, что дышать им дольше, чем…

— ...двадцать минут опасно для жизни, — подхватил Драко и получил в ответ негодующий взгляд. — Это школьная программа, Поттер, капуста даже в теплицах у нас росла! Но там должен был стоять довольно ощутимый запах… как анис или...

— Это, как оказалось, и была подсказка, — Поттер скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Драко так свирепо, словно тот был виноват во всех его бедах. Драко ехидно хмыкнул. — Что? Я думал, что труп просто надушили! Ну знаешь, праздничная мантия, галстук-бабочка и, естественно, туалетная вода для полного эффекта выхода в свет… Это было мое первое задание, конечно, я растерялся! Еще и два аврора сидят и пялятся на каждый твой… Хватит хмыкать!

— Семь часов нюхать труп и не почувствовать самого важного! Спраут бы ушла из школы, если бы узнала о таких успехах ее учеников!

Поттер закатил глаза, потом огляделся по сторонам, содрал с ближайшей елки шишку и швырнул ее в Драко. Драко перехватил ее в полете, оцарапав ладонь, и гордо вскинул руку вверх.

— Снитч пойман, Поттер, ты продул матч!

— Мечтай, Малфой! — насмешливо сказал Поттер — и замолчал.

И сразу стало неловко. Темы для разговора иссякли так резко, что Драко по привычке едва не завел светскую беседу про погоду, но на соседней скамейке сидела не почтенная мадам, приглашенная родителями на празднование юбилея, и даже не случайный попутчик в школьной карете. Там сидел Поттер, с которым три дня назад Драко вообще не стал бы разговаривать.

Он отвел взгляд и посмотрел на голубое небо с навечно застывшими на одном месте облаками. В саду было тихо, и это больше всего отличало его от настоящего уличного сада. Не стрекотали насекомые, не доносилось пение птиц и шелест листвы от ветра. Слишком тихо, почти мертвая тишина.

— Учись мести у настоящего слизеринца, Поттер, — шутливо сказал Драко, разбивая молчание. — Ты можешь пойти в свою школу авроров и высказать им в лицо все, что накипело, а потом свалить это на свои галлюцинации. И выйти сухим из воды. Идеальный план.

Поттер продолжал молчать. Драко вновь посмотрел на него — он сидел, обхватив колени руками, и смотрел куда-то вдаль совершенно пустым взглядом. Его губы шевелились, словно он беззвучно нашептывал какое-то заклинание — слово повторялось и повторялось по кругу, но как Драко не старался, прочитать его по губам так и не удалось.

Вот же черт.

— Да чтоб тебя, — вздохнув, сказал Драко и поднялся со скамейки. — Я позову Лидию, Поттер. Оставайся здесь и жди.

И чихнул от пряного запаха аниса, неизвестно откуда проникшего в ноздри.

**Глава 8**

К семи часам вечера Драко успел сварить две порции зелья, отнести их Лидии, пообедать, выпить три чашки кофе, переставить на лабораторном столе все предметы с максимальным удобством для себя, полистать «Историю Зельеварения», наварить Бодроперцового на пару лет вперед — и подумать о Поттере примерно сто тысяч раз.

На самом деле, конечно, меньше, но казалось именно так. Он настырно лез в голову, и вместе с ним туда просачивались Уизли — вся семейка сразу, — Грейнджер, Крэбб и Гойл, и Снейп, и Дамблдор, и множество однокурсников, чьих лиц Драко даже не мог вспомнить. Вся школа оказалась пронизана Поттером, он присутствовал в целой бездне воспоминаний самых разных годов, и множество событий, слов и действий так или иначе вертелись вокруг него.

И даже после школы он не оставил Драко в покое, явившись на суд. Отца это задело, но он хорошо осознавал, что без Поттера им не справиться, пусть даже именно ему они и окажутся обязаны своей свободой. Зачем Поттер это сделал, Драко не понимал никогда и здорово злился, когда журналисты спрашивали его о характере их отношений.

— Спасибо, мы друг друга ненавидим, — сказал бы им Драко, если бы мог тогда позволить себе такое сказать. Приходилось отмалчиваться или убегать от ответа, ловко переводя разговор на другие темы. Сейчас, по прошествии времени, можно было позволить и не такое, но уже давно никто ни о чем не спрашивал. Драко растворился и стал невидимкой в магическом мире, время от времени всплывая на поверхность только в узком кругу зельеваров, и больше это совершенно не беспокоило.

Ненавидим...

Драко отодвинул «Историю» в сторону, положил тяжелую голову на скрещенные руки и усмехнулся в стол. Поттер, вызывающий снег в гостиной, Поттер, рассказывающий, как семь часов обнюхивал труп, Поттер, требующий в подарок свитер и просыпающийся рядом с самим собой… Забавно. В таком состоянии его было сложно ненавидеть. Не сейчас… Возможно, чуть позже, когда он придет в себя и… И снова станет… 

На этой недодуманной мысли Драко и уснул.

***

Звезды на ночном небе действительно были размером с кулак и светили так ярко, что вполне можно было читать под их светом. Создатель сада еще и подписал самые большие созвездия, либо увлекаясь астрономией, либо Прорицаниями, и из-за мелькающих в небе блестящих букв звезд казалось в несколько раз больше, чем было на самом деле.

Драко, проснувшийся в два часа ночи с жуткой болью в скрюченной шее, поднялся в сад и с кряхтением завалился на крошечной полянке между кустами, решив доспать пару часов на свежем воздухе. Он закрыл глаза, вытянул ноги во всю длину и раскинул руки по сторонам, наслаждаясь мягкостью травы. В голове промелькнули воспоминания, обрывки мыслей и планов, но постепенно она окончательно опустела, а спина и шея расслабились, утопая в теплом зеленом матрасе. Вокруг было тихо, только ветер успокаивающе шуршал в листве деревьев, убаюкивая и погружая мозг в сладкий туман дремоты.

Ветер шуршал…

Драко сел раньше, чем успел до конца проснуться. 

— Кто здесь? — Он нашарил палочку в кармане и на всякий случай вытянул ее перед собой. — Эй, я тебя слышу!

— Никого, — ехидно сказал голос Поттера откуда-то из-за кустов. — Тебе снится сон, параноик Малфой. Сладкий сон про то, как вокруг никого нет.

Драко выдохнул и убрал палочку обратно в карман. 

— Какого дьявола ты тут бродишь?

— А ты?

— Я лежал, а не бродил, — сердито буркнул Драко. От резких движений шея разболелась с такой силой, что стало трудно шевелить головой. — Отдыхал от травм, полученных по твоей милости!

Поттер помолчал, затем озадаченно спросил:

— Я лез драться? Извини, Малфой, я не всегда хорошо помню, что происходит во время приступов. 

Наверно, говорить: «Я заснул в неудобной позе, думая о тебе» не стоило, иначе можно было получить Поттера, застывшего в немом изумлении до самого утра. Да и будет довольно трудно объяснить Лидии, почему ее пациент вдруг разучился говорить.

— Нет, — развеселившись, ответил Драко, ложась обратно на землю. — До такого еще не доходило. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься исправить это прямо сейчас?

— Ну… Даже если и да, я всегда мог бы свалить это на свои галлюцинации, правильно? Идеальный план.

Драко задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Значит, ты все же слышал мой совет?

— Слышал, — согласился Поттер. Что-то пару раз хрустнуло, затем он продолжил: — Но не мог ответить: меня заклинило на мысли о расследовании. 

— Расследовании чего?

— Своего текущего дела, — холодно сказал Поттер. — Не суй нос куда не следует, Малфой.

— Ты вообще-то сам об этом заговорил, — возмутился Драко. — Не очень-то и надо было!

Поттер промолчал. Драко улегся удобнее, подложил руку под щеку и твердо вознамерился подремать вне зависимости от того, какие сумасшедшие бродят по саду. Но спокойствие не продлилось долго: снова что-то громко хрустнуло, затем опять, и Драко с подозрением прищурился.

— Что ты там делаешь?

Хруст затих. 

— Ем, — не очень внятно сказал Поттер.

— Ешь… — повторил Драко. — Ты ходишь в сад по ночам, чтобы здесь есть? Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, зачем в приличных домах строят столовые? 

— Наши забирают все остатки продуктов в пересменку, Малфой, и если ты начнешь просыпаться каждую ночь, как я, то добро пожаловать в сад. Здесь растет морковь и огурцы. Раньше еще рос куст помидоров возле стены, но их я уже съел. 

Драко нахмурился и приподнялся на локте.

— Ты ешь морковь прямо из земли? Я знаю, что ты воспитывался не в лучшей семье, но чтобы...

— Я ем яблоко, — перебил Поттер. — Они растут на дереве, если ты не знал. Хочешь?

— Нет.

Хруст возобновился. Драко лег обратно на землю, окончательно порастеряв весь сон. Но и лежать просто так, смотря в звездное небо, было удивительно хорошо. Мысли текли вяло и лениво, не хотелось ни шевелиться, ни говорить, как будто и правда наступил тот самый отпуск, который грозились впихнуть в воспоминания.

Кусты зашевелились, зашуршали и раздвинулись, а затем сквозь крупные листья протиснулся Поттер, как выскочившая из джунглей обезьянка. Драко с неодобрением поглазел на его бороду, выросшую за ночь, кажется, на целый сантиметр, и без особого интереса спросил:

— Поттер, тебя учили бриться?

— Да, — сказал Поттер, садясь рядом. — Только делать это под наблюдением не так-то и весело.

Драко поднял брови.

— Палочки у меня нет, — пояснил Поттер. — Лидии разрешено давать мне свою под присмотром одного из авроров. Думаешь, Малфой, приятно бриться, когда на тебя пристально смотрят две пары глаз? Они пытались подсунуть мне бритву, но пусть сами лечатся от такого раздражения. — И без всякой паузы добавил: — Я принес тебе яблок.

Он вывернул карман мантии, и на землю высыпалась целая горсть мелких, еще совсем зеленых яблок. Поттер выбрал из кучи одно, самое большое, и протянул его Драко на раскрытой ладони.

— Держи. Довольно вкусно… как же Лидия их называла? Марципанелла, что ли...

— Я не хочу ес… — начал Драко — и резко сел, забыв про боль в шее. Внутри все сжалось в тугой комок от страха. — Поттер, — онемевшим языком спросил Драко, внимательно вглядываясь в его зрачки, — сколько ты их съел?

— Не знаю. 

— Сколько?

— Да не знаю я! Парочку, или пять, или вроде того…

— Сколько точно?! — заорал Драко. Он дотянулся до Поттера и со всей силы тряхнул его за плечи. Лязгнули зубы. — Вспоминай!

— Да что с тобой?

Вместо ответа Драко вскочил на ноги, схватил Поттера за руку и потянул его за собой в лабораторию. Там, на третьей полке слева от двери, насколько помнил Драко, в маленьком пузатом флаконе стояло противоядие, а на пятой полке лежал безоар. Но не успели они пробежать и нескольких шагов, как Поттер вырвал руку из захвата, остановился посреди тропинки — и громко фыркнул.

А затем и вовсе заржал.

— Поттер!

— Это правда яблоки, не манцинелла, — сквозь смех пробормотал Поттер. — Извини за шутку, но у тебя было такое лицо! — Он широко распахнул блеснувшие под светом звезд глаза и испуганно округлил рот. — «Сколько ты их съел, Поттер?! Вспоминай!». В саду для ядовитых растений отведена отдельная территория, Малфой, и без палочки туда не попасть.

Идиот!

Холодный страх сменился обжигающей злостью. Драко простоял еще пару секунд, пережидая, пока стихнет веселый смех, затем развернулся и молча ушел к себе в лабораторию.

**Глава 9**

В шесть часов утра в дверь постучали. Не то чтобы было самое подходящее время для визитов, но незваного гостя это мало волновало — дверь открылась без приглашения, и Поттер протиснулся в лабораторию.

Вид у него был подавленный. Драко, мельком отметив это про себя, опустил голову и продолжил писать. Шаги Поттера тут же гулко застучали по полу, затем он сам остановился напротив стола.

— Малфой...

— В такое время не ходят по гостям, — наставительно сказал Драко, стараясь подражать тону Макгонагалл.

— Извини. Не за гостей, а за манцинеллу.

Драко пожал плечами. Поттер плюхнулся на стул напротив, помолчал, наблюдая за скользящим по пергаменту пером, затем с тревогой спросил:

— Что ты пишешь?

— Прошение о замене, — сказал Драко, поставил точку и воткнул перо в подставку. — У нас в мастерской работает мистер Стоянов, бывший профессор Зельеварения в Дурмстранге. Ему лет восемьдесят или даже сто. Он не уточнял, но волосы в его носу точно растут с первой войны с гоблинами. Строгий, ответственный — и совершенно глухой. Думаю, он будет прекрасной заменой на мое место и замечательной компанией для тебя.

Поттер дернулся и попытался вырвать пергамент, но Драко успел среагировать и цепко впился в другой край.

— Нет, Малфой! 

— Еще как да! 

— Почему? 

— Потому что я не люблю пациентов, которые пытаются меня обмануть!

— Я же дважды извинился!

— А мне плевать! С мистером Сопьяновым такие шутки у тебя не пройдут. 

Поттер задумчиво буркнул что-то себе под нос и, пока Драко соображал, что означал этот звук, с подозрением сказал:

— А куда делся мистер Стоянов?

— Что?

— Сначала ты угрожал мистером Стояновым. У меня хорошая память на имена, Малфой.

Черт бы его побрал. Драко закатил глаза, не выдержал и усмехнулся. 

— А я как сказал?

— Мистер Сопьянов, — улыбнулся Поттер и выпустил пергамент из рук. — Не умеешь врать, не ври. Что ты пишешь на самом деле?

— Прошение, чтобы можно было круглосуточно подсыпать тебе снотворное.

— Малфой!

— Усовершенствованный рецепт зелья, — признался Драко. — Я выяснил, как правильно добавлять жало, но забыл записать. 

— Ясно, — с заметным облегчением сказал Поттер. Он что, правда переживал, что Драко покинет дом, или испугался волосатого профессора? — Серьезно, извини. От скуки тут можно сойти с ума. 

— Прощу, если расскажешь кое-что.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Только не о расследовании.

Он так не хотел о нем рассказывать, что Драко решил непременно выведать все подробности. Но не сейчас.

— Как ты умудрился стать лучшим по Зельеварению на шестом курсе?

Поттер поднял брови и рассмеялся. В школе его смех был слышен редко, гораздо чаще они шептались с рыжим и Грейнджер с такими лицами, словно вот-вот должна была произойти какая-то катастрофа. Она и произошла, зато теперь Поттер, кажется, отрывался за каждый прожитый в школе день, смеясь по поводу и без.

— До сих пор не можешь смириться с моими успехами? — спросил он и, не став дожидаться ответа, сказал: — У меня был учебник с заметками… с чужими заметками на полях. Гермиона всегда злилась, когда я им пользовался, но там были очень толковые советы. Так и стал лучшим. — Поттер внезапно смутился и обильно покраснел, становясь таким очаровательным, что Драко даже немного залюбовался. — Вообще-то Сектумсемпра, которую я использовал против тебя в туалете, тоже была оттуда.

— О-о, — протянул Драко. Воспоминание было не из приятных: кожу тогда разорвало в клочья, оставив только одно чувство — адскую боль. — И где эта чудесная книга сказок теперь?

Поттер неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе.

— Сгорела в Выручай-комнате, когда… Ну, в общем, тогда. Тогда, когда… Когда...

Его голос стал тише, взгляд куда-то поплыл, а кисть так и продолжила хаотичные движения, как будто живя своей, отдельной жизнью. Драко, завороженно понаблюдав за ней несколько секунд, вдруг с ужасом понял, что она постепенно исчезает, растворяясь в серой пелене. Вокруг значительно потемнело; откуда-то снизу повалил дым, густой и плотный, как утренний туман, быстро заволакивающий лабораторию.

И тогда Поттер сказал:

— Мне нужна метла.

Голос прозвучал сипло, как у древнего старика, а побледневшее лицо перекосилось в уродливой гримасе.

— Мне нужна метла! — спокойно повторил Поттер, смотря на Драко прищуренными глазами, в глубине которых плескалась ненависть. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я погиб? Я угадал, Малфой? Ваша семейка всегда мечтала только об этом!

Он оскалился, и липкий страх второй раз за утро пополз по спине. Никто не успел бы прийти на помощь, а о силе Поттера в магическом мире ходили легенды — половина из которых вполне могла быть правдой. Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди; Драко вытащил палочку и медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, поднялся со стула, повторяя про себя десяток защитных заклинаний. Но в этот же момент Поттер протяжно застонал, схватился за горло и выпучил глаза, кашляя с такой силой, будто мечтал выплюнуть из себя легкие.

Да чтоб его! Чтоб их всех, и Поттера, и этот дом, и чертова Пумера!

— Фумос Фините! — крикнул Драко, направляя палочку в центр лаборатории. Дым завертелся яростным вихрем и стремительно втянулся в пол, наконец-то позволяя нормально видеть. Лицо и губы Поттера совсем посинели. — Поттер! — заорал Драко, по-настоящему перепугавшись. — Поттер, это не Выручай-комната, а аврорский дом! Ты победитель Волдеморта, ты не можешь умереть от глюков! Твою мать, Поттер!.. Гарри!.. Очнись, вокруг нет никакого дыма!

Ужасный кашель затих. Глаза Поттера закатились; он повалился вперед, стукнулся лбом о стол и так и замер, со свистом втягивая в себя воздух. Раздался грохот ударившейся об стену двери, и, к безграничному счастью Драко, на пороге появилась растрепанная Лидия в наспех завязанном халате. За ее спиной маячил хмурый Патерсон с палочкой наготове; Драко с облегчением выдохнул, осел на стул, снова посмотрел на Поттера — и незаметно вытер вспотевшие ладони об мантию.

**Глава 10**

Весь остаток утра и половину дня — с короткими перерывами на два визита Лидии, забравшей зелья, — Драко был занят тем, что думал. О доме, о Поттере и о погибшем в Адском огне Крэббе. О переводе, работе в мастерской, школе — и вновь о Поттере. На столе стояли три пустые чашки из-под кофе и лежал лист пергамента, на котором крупными буквами было выведено: «Прошу перевести меня…» 

Простое продолжение никак не сочинялось. С одной стороны, больше не хотелось никаких опасностей и неприятностей: их с лихвой хватило за годы войны. Переживаний за семью, за собственную жизнь и за будущее в целом. Школьных потрясений и страха, брызжущих ненавистью статей после войны и презрительных взглядов на суде. Да, неприятностей хватило на многие годы вперед.

С другой стороны…

Драко в сотый раз прошел из одного угла лаборатории в другой, затем обратно, переставил флаконы, поправил книги, почистил и без того блестящий нож, сел на стул и уставился на пергамент.

С другой стороны, уже давно не было такого страстного желания что-то делать. Вытащить — пусть даже Поттера и почему-то особенно Поттера — из этого дерьма и доказать себе, что лучшего зельевара на это место было не найти. После начала работы в мастерской жизнь наладилась, потекла своим чередом без каких-либо всплесков и волнений — нормальная жизнь нормального добропорядочного мага, и…

И это, Салазар побери, было довольно скучно. 

Драко заглянул в чашку, с сожалением убедился, что кофе действительно закончился, и задумчиво покрутил перо между пальцев.

***

Драко свернул пергамент, вышел из лаборатории и поднялся на первый этаж. Из-за входной двери доносились незнакомые мужские голоса, принадлежавшие, скорее всего, заменяющим Патерсона и Эрика аврорам. Гостиная выглядела нормально, если можно было применить это слово к убогой обстановке, наскучившей еще в первый день в доме. Значит, Поттер либо спал, либо пребывал в обычном…

Пол уехал из-под ног, и вся комната совершенно непостижимым образом скатилась вбок.

Это произошло так молниеносно, что в первую секунду Драко даже не понял, что куда-то летит. Стены завертелись перед глазами, потолок стремительно взмыл в небеса — зато сердце ухнуло вниз, а горло перехватило от страха, не позволяя ни вдохнуть, ни закричать. Драко выронил пергамент и замахал руками в отчаянной попытке ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, но пальцы скользнули по пустоте, отбирая последнюю возможность спастись.

Он съежился и зажмурился изо всех сил, ожидая страшного удара... и тут же понял, что чувствует под ногами пол.

Пол! Настоящий твердый пол!

— Э-э… — ошарашенно просипел Драко и вздрогнул от звуков собственного голоса. — Э-э?..

Кажется, он не умер — по крайней мере, в это очень хотелось верить. И не было даже никакого удара — ни страшного, ни легкого. Драко на всякий случай ощупал себя, убеждаясь, что тело не пострадало, а руки по прежнему могут двигаться, и осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Стены продолжали двигаться, вызывая тошноту, но теперь стало ясно, что это — всего лишь наваждение. Ноги твердо стояли на полу, хотя его самого не было видно, тело никуда не летело, и Драко окончательно пришел в себя.

— Поттер! — свирепо прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— Тебе нужно научиться не обращать на это внимания, — сказала Лидия. Драко оглянулся на голос: она стояла в размытой, бесформенной арке, и сама казалась какой-то расплывчатой, как будто кто-то неправильно настроил омнинокль. — Дом не может причинить никакого вреда, даже если кажется, что он сжимается вокруг тебя. 

— Трудно не орать, когда куда-то летишь!

— Трудно, — согласилась Лидия, кивнув. Ее голова от движения распалась на множество прозрачных голов, затем все они собрались обратно. — Но по сути это лишь… временами немного осязаемая иллюзия, Драко, и ты в любой момент можешь вспомнить об этом. А Гарри сейчас думает, что падает на самом деле, и не сможет замедлиться, пока приступ не пройдет. Вот это — трудно. И в отличие от тебя, он не может написать заявление на увольнение от своих проблем.

Она посмотрела куда-то под ноги Драко, и он, проследив за взглядом, увидел пергамент, зависший над черной пустотой. От беспрерывного движения стен снова затошнило; Драко прикрыл глаза, пережидая, пока станет легче, сглотнул и пояснил:

— Это не заявление, а просьба доставить мне… некоторые вещи из магазина мадам Малкин. Как думаете, они пойдут на такие расходы? Это довольно дорогой магазин.

Наверно, ей стало неловко, потому что ответила она не сразу.

— Полагаю, да. А что именно ты заказал?

Вот теперь неловко стало Драко. Не рассказывать же ей о новых трусах! Он открыл глаза, поднял пергамент и осторожно пошел вперед, к тумбочке у двери, стараясь не смотреть вниз и не думать о том, что идет по пустоте.

— Извини, — негромко сказала Лидия в спину. 

Пожалуй, это было самое часто повторяющееся слово за этот день. Впрочем, обижаться на нее было глупо, и Драко просто кивнул. 

— Я не собираюсь сбегать, — он положил пергамент на тумбочку и обернулся. — Когда мне еще выпадет шанс спасти Героя? Дыра под моими ногами и постоянная угроза для жизни от психа — ничто по сравнению с этим.

— Ты разозлился.

— Нет, — честно сказал Драко. — Я привык. Раньше в газетах часто высмеивали мою семью, которая сбежала за границу от всех проблем. Родители уехали сразу после суда.

Лидия не удивилась: даже при всей скудности ее знаний о жизни Драко сложно было ожидать, что кто-нибудь не доложит ей о связи его семьи с Пожирателями.

— И они и правда сбежали, — добавил Драко, надеясь, что голос звучит твердо. — У мамы начались проблемы со здоровьем после всего, но, даже зная об этом, ее не оставляли в покое. Писали статьи в газетах, присылали письма с угрозами. Так что у них не осталось другого выхода.

— А ты почему не уехал с ними?

Драко невесело хмыкнул.

— Решил остаться здесь.

— Почему?

Хотел бы он и сам это знать.

— Мне не очень хорошо из-за этих стен, — сказал Драко. — Пожалуй, я вернусь в лабораторию.

Даже если Лидия и поняла, что отвечать на ее вопрос он не захотел, показывать она этого не стала.

— Тебе принести туда чего-нибудь поесть?

— Нет.

***

— Совет номер шесть: при помешивании Полевой росы стоит использовать серебряную ложку, — очень внятно сказал Драко и заглянул в тетрадь, убеждаясь, что перо четко выводит каждую букву. — Да, ложку… Это не нужно писать! Дальше… Три помешивания по часовой стрелке, одно — против часовой. После четырех повторов поменять ложку на деревянную ми… Эй! — рассердился Драко, вновь заглянув в тетрадь. — Поменять ложку, а не продать! Я тебя само продам, если ты сделаешь еще хоть одну ошибку!

— Забавно, — насмешливо сказали из-за спины. Драко подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности и испуганно обернулся. Поттер стоял в проеме двери, держа в руках небольшой поднос. — И часто ты ссоришься с перьями, Малфой?

— Настолько же часто, как ты стучишься в дверь, прежде чем ее открыть, — огрызнулся Драко, приходя в себя. — То есть почти никогда.

— Я стучал, — возразил Поттер. — Но ты был слишком занят… э… увлекательной беседой с достойным тебя собеседником.

Он усмехнулся и прошел в лабораторию. Несмотря на улыбку, выглядел он устало: под его глазами залегли две глубокие черные тени, плечи поникли, и даже волосы растрепались куда больше обычного. От подноса до ноздрей Драко донесся запах чего-то жареного, такой ароматный, что рот тут же наполнился тягучей слюной. Поттер поставил поднос на стол, прямо на тетрадь, и, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд Драко, завалился на диван.

Поразительно, как много наглости влезало в одного мага!

— Какого?.. — сердито спросил Драко. — Поттер, это моя лаборатория, а не твоя спальня!

— Лидия приказала проследить, чтобы ты все съел, — заявил Поттер. — А я не настолько глуп, чтобы спорить со своим врачом.

— Но настолько глуп, чтобы доводить своего зельевара!

— Хуже, чем мне было сегодня, ты все равно не сможешь сделать.

— Ошибочное убеждение!

— Я не буду тебе мешать, — лениво пообещал Поттер. Он потянулся до хруста в костях и закрыл глаза. — И точно не собираюсь следить, ешь ты или нет, так что можешь скинуть все в котел и сварить какое-нибудь отличное зелье. Просто дай мне немного полежать и… — он протяжно зевнул и продолжил: — ...отдохнуть от своей комнаты. Этот бесконечный полет чуть не свел меня с ума. И тебе выгодно, и мне… совсем неплохо.

И замолчал. Драко простоял еще с полминуты, прожигая его взглядом, но Поттеру было все равно: он повернулся лицом к центру лаборатории, повозился, удобнее устраивая голову на подлокотнике, и окончательно затих.

Его, разумеется, нужно было прогнать… но ароматный запах все больше разливался по лаборатории, дразня желудок и выводя из строя разум. Драко, подумав и махнув рукой, сел за стол и принялся за еду. 

Через пару минут Поттер засопел. Наверно, он и правда вымотался; Драко, представив себе долгий-долгий полет в неизвестность, с крутящимися вокруг стенами и дергающимся потолком, решил проявить благородство и дать поспать Поттеру еще минут двадцать. В конце концов, он не мешал сделать то, что задумал сделать Драко.

Да, это было противозаконно. Да, наверно, стоило подумать еще раз и отказаться от плана, чтобы не заполучить себе проблем, но Драко привык идти до конца.

Никто не имел права отбирать его воспоминания.

Он отставил в сторону опустевшие тарелки, стараясь действовать как можно тише, вытащил тетрадь из-под подноса, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и написал:

«Драко Малфой».

Вряд ли это уже можно было считать нарушением закона: никто не запрещал подписывать свои советы и оставлять их тем, кто будет дальше работать в доме — все равно память стирали всем. Еще не поздно было остановиться; Драко глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как ускорилось сердцебиение, украдкой посмотрел на Поттера, достал палочку и почти беззвучно прошептал одно-единственное слово.

И взмахнул палочкой.

Вот теперь отступать стало некуда. Надпись слегка расплылась, словно кто-то неосторожный залил ее водой, продержалась еще несколько секунд — а затем испарилась с листа, как и не было. Драко снова посмотрел на Поттера, внимательно вслушиваясь в мирное ровное дыхание, — и начал писать.

«Дело номер 51. Гарри Поттер.»

**Глава 11**

Поттер спал долго, так долго, что Драко успел коротко описать все три дня, проведенные в доме, заставить чернила исчезнуть, написать поверх с десяток советов по растениям и начать готовить вечернее зелье.

И только тогда Поттер наконец-то открыл глаза.

— Ты должен мне галлеон, — тут же сказал Драко, засыпая в котел цветки моли с самым беззаботным видом. — Только не оправдывайся, что тебе не разрешили взять с собой деньги.

Поттер сел на диване и растерянно моргнул.

— За что?

— За ночлег и гостеприимство. По цене лучшей гостиницы.

Поттер улыбнулся. Вот теперь он стал выглядеть немного лучше, чем пару часов назад, хотя сонный мутный взгляд, слегка припухшее лицо и торчащие во все стороны волосы делали его слегка похожим на прелестного нарла, вылезшего из зимней спячки.

Драко не удержался и тоже улыбнулся. Он помешал зелье, отложил ложку и сел.

— Ты можешь повесить на двери табличку: «Здесь был Гарри Поттер», — пробормотал Поттер, сладко потягиваясь. — Многие так делают, и их оборот возрастает в разы. 

— Я думал, ты сам развешиваешь их по всему городу, чтобы тебя не забыли. Куда не пойдешь, везде натыкаешься на твое имя. 

Поттер поморщился.

— Гермиона видела ее даже на одном стуле в каком-то пабе, — с отвращением сказал он и встал. — Ладно, Малфой, спасибо. Галлеона, к сожалению, нет, но будем считать, что я расплатился доставкой еды прямо к твоему рабочему месту. Я скажу Лидии, что…

— Подожди, — перебил Драко, кинув взгляд на часы. — Всего четыре минуты — и твое зелье будет готово. Выпьешь и пойдешь.

Поттер сел обратно. Наступила недолгая тишина, прерываемая только тихим бульканьем закипающего зелья, затем Поттер спросил:

— Почему ты решил стать зельеваром?

Драко осуждающе качнул головой.

— Всего две минуты, Поттер. Необязательно стараться поддерживать беседу.

— Но мне правда интересно, — возразил Поттер таким уверенным тоном, словно не врал. — В школе ты был одним из лучших учеников по зельеварению, но я никогда не думал, что ты и правда захочешь стать зельеваром.

— Мне льстит, что ты раздумывал над моим будущим, — сказал Драко с насмешкой. — И кем ты меня там видел? Повелителем войска инферналов?

Поттер снова улыбнулся, как будто оценил шутку, хотя наверняка что-то такое себе и представлял.

У гриффиндорцев всегда было туго и с умом, и с фантазией.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво сказал он. — Я тогда не слишком раздумывал, чем занимаются маги во взрослой жизни — было много других забот. — Драко понимающе кивнул и вновь посмотрел на часы. — Может, кем-то в министерстве. 

— Я хотел быть министром магии, — неожиданно для себя признался Драко. — И даже очень — курса до второго.

— А потом?

— А потом я почитал о попытках похищений, о подставах и теориях заговоров и быстро передумал. В отличие от тебя, мне не нравится постоянно находиться под угрозой смерти, — Драко затушил огонь, остудил зелье взмахом палочки, перелил четверть во флакон и протянул Поттеру. — Пей.

— Спасибо, — сказал Поттер. Он поднялся с дивана, взял флакон и повертел его в руке, любуясь на блики света на острых гранях. — Вообще-то, мне тоже не нравится постоянно быть под угрозой смерти.

Драко склонил голову к плечу.

— Поэтому ты пошел в авроры? Очень продуманное решение!

Поттер залпом выпил зелье, поморщился и поставил флакон на стол.

— Мы говорили о тебе. — Он завалился обратно на диван и сцепил руки вокруг колен, как будто настроился на долгую беседу. Впрочем, заниматься было решительно нечем, поэтому Драко промолчал. — Так почему зелья, Малфой? 

Драко пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то я хотел пойти работать в «Волшебные вредилки Уизли», но брат твоего рыжего дружка меня не взял. Не знаешь, почему? Мне казалось, между нашими семьями неплохие отношения.

Поттер задумчиво нахмурился, затем коротко рассмеялся.

— А если серьезно?

— Честное слово, Поттер, — со всей искренностью сказал Драко. — Потом я пытался стать Верховным чародеем Визенгамота, но они обещали подумать до понедельника, а пока...

— Малфой!

Драко усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Зелья — это настоящее искусство, Поттер. Красивое искусство.

— Красивое? — Поттер кивнул на стол, где по стенкам флакона стекали остатки его зелья. — Вот эта… муть? Странное у тебя понятие о красоте, Малфой.

Драко рассмеялся и отвечать не стал. Он призвал с полки два флакона, откупорил один из них, влил содержимое в котел, зажег слабый огонь и взмахнул палочкой, гася все светильники в лаборатории.

На короткое мгновение все погрузилось в полутьму, только огонь ровно освещал небольшое пространство на столе и широкое днище котла, а затем зелье закрутилось в медленный, тяжелый водоворот и замерцало красными вспышками. Почти сразу они сменились зелеными, потом — синими и желтыми; Драко затушил огонь, положил палочку на стол и погрузил руку в зелье, чувствуя, как приятное тепло обволакивает ладонь. 

— Прекрасное искусство, — тихо сказал он, поднимая руку в воздух. Зелье потянулось за ней длинной разноцветной змеей, озаряя пространство вокруг себя тусклым светом. — Настоящая магия.

Он смахнул зелье, и оно упало на стол, продолжая скользить вперед, будто движимое невидимой силой. Поттера почти не было видно, но по скрипу дивана Драко догадался, что тот пошевелился, а через секунду в круге света появилась его рука. Длинный палец мазнул по зелью, рассыпая искры по столу, и Поттер приглушенно выдохнул.

— Действительно здорово, — согласился он. Его пальцы снова скользнули по зелью, набирая целую пригоршню в ладонь, затем рука поднялась в воздух и приблизилась к лицу.

В мерцающем свете огоньков и стоящей вокруг полутьме оно совсем изменилось. Поттер больше не выглядел ни уставшим, ни раздраженным, ни даже насмешливым: свет смягчил остроту скул, добавил чувственности губам, сгладил синяки под глазами и сделал лицо совсем беззаботным, похожим на лицо того самого Поттера, который когда-то появился на пороге лавки мадам Максим. Сейчас он задумчиво, с легкой улыбкой смотрел на огоньки, вертя их между пальцами, а Драко задумчиво разглядывал его самого, удивляясь, как простой свет может вытворять такие шутки и делать кого-то таким…

Красивым?..

Поттера?!.

— Нет, — очнувшись, сказал Драко. Он взмахнул палочкой, зажигая светильники, и в ярком свете зелье тут же потеряло всю привлекательность. Как и Поттер, впрочем. — Это — фокусы для новичков. Совершенно бесполезная добавка для маленьких детей, которые отказываются пить бесцветное зелье. Настоящая красота — это вот.

Он откупорил второй флакон. Всю лабораторию тут же наполнил неприятный резкий запах, проникающий, кажется, до самого мозга; Поттер вскочил на ноги и отпрянул от стола, плотно зажимая ноздри пальцами.

— Фу! — гнусаво воскликнул он. — Что это за дрянь, Малфой?!

Драко фыркнул.

— Вот поэтому ты никогда не будешь силен в зельях, Поттер, — серьезно сказал он. — Потому что восхищаешься бесполезными добавками и не можешь оценить прекрасное, настоянное в течении тридцати недель зелье Доксицид, способное в кратчайшие сроки вывести из твоего дома любое количество докси...

Поттер попятился к двери и выскочил в коридор, так и не дослушав до конца предложения. Дверь захлопнулась; Драко улыбнулся сам себе, закупорил флакон и ехидно закончил:

— ...вместе с назойливыми гостями.

**Глава 12**

— Эй! — едва слышно шепнул кто-то за спиной. Драко слегка откинулся назад, стараясь не привлекать внимание профессора. — Скажи ответ на пятый вопрос!

Драко посмотрел в свой пергамент, и в этот же момент в дверь кабинета постучали — очень настойчиво и громко. Однако профессор никак не отреагировал: он продолжил внимательно следить за классом, оглядывая каждого недоверчивым взглядом маленьких глаз. Стук повторился, а через короткое время опять, постепенно превращаясь в равномерную дробь.

Это начало надоедать.

— Да откройте же дверь! — нервно выкрикнула какая-то студентка, тряся пером в воздухе. Драко попытался вспомнить ее имя — и не смог. — Вы совсем оглохли?

Профессор нахмурился и что-то сказал, но расслышать его слова не получилось: стук заглушил все другие звуки, и Драко проснулся.

Вокруг было тихо и темно, только тусклая полоска света пробивалась сквозь тонкую щель между дверью и косяком, освещая небольшой кусок пола. Драко перевернулся на другой бок, закрыл глаза — и снова услышал тот же самый перестук из сна.

Что бы это ни было, оно было реально. 

Хотя Лидия как раз утверждала, что ничему тут верить нельзя, да и в сон клонило так, что никакой Поттер и никакие звуки не могли помешать сейчас уснуть. Драко нащупал на тумбочке палочку, пробормотал Заглушающее и накрылся одеялом с головой, собираясь вернуться на урок.

Снова стало тихо. 

Возможно, даже слишком тихо… Мертвая, такая холодная тишина, как будто вокруг вдруг вымерло все живое. Драко, полежав спокойно некоторое время, услышал собственное тихое дыхание и равномерный стук сердца, который тут же напомнил о постукиваниях в доме.

И сразу стало неуютно.

Кто знает, что сейчас творилось за пределами спальни на самом деле: возможно, странный стук уже и стих, а возможно, стал еще громче, потому что… Потому что… Что это вообще могло быть? Ну, например, Поттер мог пытаться что-нибудь двигать. Или кого-нибудь бить. Или стучал головой об стену, устав от безделья. Или старался продолбить дверь наружу, намереваясь сбежать отсюда. Или…

Что угодно.

Фантазия разыгралась, выдавая картинки разъяренного Поттера, ищущего врагов по всему дому и ломающего двери в спальню Драко, и по спине словно провели холодным пальцем, вызывая волну мурашек.

Так недолго было и самому рехнуться!

— Да чтоб тебя… — раздраженно пробурчал Драко. Он полежал еще немного, убеждая себя в том, что давно уже вырос, чтобы бояться надуманных страхов, но это не помогло: напряжение упрямо разливалось по телу. Драко дотянулся до палочки, снял заклинание и затих в ожидании, надеясь не услышать больше никаких стуков.

Хотя могла ли даже тишина означать полное спокойствие, когда рядом бродил спятивший Поттер? В их школе авроров наверняка учили двигаться бесшумно, чтобы подкрадываться к врагу со спины, да и дверь в спальню открывалась так тихо, что…

Сон ушел окончательно.

— Да чтоб тебя! — сердито повторил Драко, садясь на кровати. Тут же, словно издеваясь, раздался знакомый перестук; Драко оделся, схватил палочку и поднялся на первый этаж, перебирая в голове такие ругательства, от которых любая хаффлпаффка упала бы в обморок.

Гостиная снова изменилась.

Стены потемнели, пол истерся, а там, где еще недавно стоял старый камин, теперь красовалось огромное окно. Правда, вид за окном странным образом расплывался и съезжал куда-то вбок, не давая возможности разглядеть детали. Напротив окна, вместо двух серых кресел, теперь стояла мягкая лавка с высокой спинкой, и Драко, вспомнив, где видел такую в последний раз, наконец-то все понял.

На лавке сидела Лидия. Она обернулась на звук шагов, кивнула в знак приветствия и спросила:

— Тебе такое знакомо?

— Еще как, — подтвердил Драко. Он прошел сквозь гостиную, надеясь, что пол хотя бы останется на месте, и сел рядом с Лидией. — Это часть купе Хогвартс-экспресса. Паровоза, который возил нас в школу.

Лидия прислушалась.

— Точно. Стук колес.

— Да, — согласился Драко. — Только слишком громкий, как будто мы въезжаем на каменный мост. У нас было по пути несколько таких.

Он посмотрел за фальшивое окно, где промелькнуло что-то темное и высокое, и откинулся на спинку лавки, чувствуя, как веки наливаются свинцовой тяжестью.

— Ненавижу паровозы, — устало сказала Лидия. Выглядела она тоже устало, вряд ли успев поспать хоть какое-то время. — Все поезда, особенно товарные вагоны. Когда я была маленькой, нас с семьей погрузили в такой и повезли… не в самое приятное место. Я мало что помню, но все вокруг плакали, а эти колеса все стучали, и стучали, и… — Она замолчала, махнула рукой и скривила уголок губ, расслышав очередной перестук. — Да... К сожалению, мои родители были маглами и не смогли спастись, но, пожалуй, не будем об этом. Надеюсь, у Гарри сейчас гораздо более счастливые воспоминания. 

Грязнокровка.

В другое время и в другом месте Драко обязательно бы поморщился — скорее по старой, наскучившей привычке, взятой от отца, чем действительно испытывая отвращение, — но Лидия за несколько дней успела стать… немного своей. Она не болтала по пустякам, не особо лезла в душу, не пыталась вмешиваться в работу Драко и давить мудростью и опытом, как пожилые коллеги в первый месяц работы у мистера Пумера. Пожалуй… да, пожалуй, один недостаток ей можно и простить, да и поздновато было начинать войну на четвертый день совместной работы.

Что за чушь лезла в голову от недосыпа.

— Может, и счастливые, — сказал Драко. Он зевнул и вытянул ноги, усаживаясь удобнее. — До тех пор, пока он не вспомнит про нападение дементоров на третьем курсе. Они тогда остановили поезд и вроде как напали на него. В Хогвартсе потом говорили, что… 

И осекся. 

Говорили, что Поттер рыдал, орал и звал мамочку — и тогда это действительно звучало смешно. Весь Слизерин — и Драко в первую очередь — потешался над этим еще долго, да и Поттера это злило как ничто другое. Когда Флинт предложил вырядиться дементором на квиддичный матч, все с радостью поддержали эту затею, но теперь она казалась невероятно тупой, и уж тем более не хотелось рассказывать об этом Лидии. 

— Мы тогда все здорово струхнули, — с трудом подавив очередной зевок, признался Драко. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы дементоры сейчас полезли из этого окна.

Лидия улыбнулась.

— Приступ почти прошел. Слышишь, все стихает?

Драко закрыл глаза и прислушался. Действительно, в доме стало тише; со второго этажа доносился легкий шум, похожий на скрип тележки продавщицы в Хогвартс-экспрессе, а стук и вовсе звучал приглушенно, как будто кто-то укрыл его источник тяжелым одеялом. Пора было вернуться в свою кровать; Драко попытался найти в себе силы, чтобы встать, попробовал пошевелиться… и остался сидеть на лавке.

Спать хотелось невыносимо.

Ничего страшного, если остаться и подремать немного тут... совсем чуть-чуть… всего пару минут… а потом встать и… встать и пойти...

Снился окутанный паром перрон, Хогвартс-экспресс и живой, ржущий над шутками Гойла Крэбб, одетый в длинный дементоровский балахон со значком старосты на груди. На перроне один за другим гасли фонари, постепенно погружая Крэбба во мрак, а когда Драко проснулся, за настоящим окном уже поднималось солнце.

**Глава 13**

Настроение было паршивым. Утро не заладилось с самого начала; даже солнце, едва показав свой бок над горизонтом, почти сразу же скрылось за низкими черными тучами. Зелье дважды взорвалось, перо сломалось, одежда после неудачного Очищающего никак не хотела разглаживаться, кофе остывал раньше, чем Драко про него вспоминал, на завтрак подали абсолютно несъедобную кашу, за окном накрапывал монотонный дождь, а про новое, явно купленное каким-нибудь из Уизли нижнее белье, найденное на тумбочке, Драко попытался забыть сразу же, как его увидел.

Раздражало все. 

Этот дом, сон про Крэбба, невозможность написать Панси и Блейзу, с которыми Драко привык обсуждать все на свете, отсутствие домовиков, картины в коридоре, напоминающие о свободе, и просто всякие мелочи, попадающиеся под руку. Хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься, но Лидия почти не разговаривала за завтраком, забрала зелье и окончательно скрылась на втором этаже, а два незнакомых хмурых аврора за дверью совершенно не производили впечатления приятных собеседников. 

Даже Поттер ни разу не спустился вниз.

Не то чтобы Драко сильно скучал по его компании, но сегодня он был согласен даже на нее. Однако Поттер на то и был Поттером, чтобы всегда все делать неправильно и появляться только тогда, когда его присутствие было лишним, и там, где его совсем не ждали. Драко, злясь на все сразу и ни на что конкретно, побродил по саду, попинал раскиданные по земле груши, пересчитал застывшие облака, посидел в беседке и в конце концов решил пойти в гости сам.

Поттер же приходил в лабораторию без приглашения. Правда, причину для визита было не так-то легко придумать. Проверять его состояние в обязанности Драко не входило, нести второе зелье еще было рано, а: «Поттер, я хочу общения» — звучало слишком жалко. Да и о чем с ним можно было общаться? Ни с кем из знакомых Драко он не дружил, слушать про жизнь Грейнджер и Уизли было утомительно, в зельях Поттер не разбирался, общих интересов не было никаких, кроме, пожалуй…

Квиддич. Всегда можно было поговорить о квиддиче. Хотя, конечно, Поттер болел за каких-нибудь «Пушек Педдл» или за еще какую-нибудь второсортную команду. Он никогда не умел выбирать — ни нормальных друзей, ни приличный факультет, — поэтому и в квиддиче наверняка присмотрел себе...

— Скучно, — сказал Поттер.

Драко растерянно кивнул, перебирая в голове самые провальные команды сезона, и только потом сообразил.

Поттер!

— Все зельевары так восторженно разглядывают растения? — с улыбкой спросил тот, садясь на лавку напротив. — Ты пялишься на этот кактус уже пять минут.

Кактус? Драко скосил глаза в ту точку, куда смотрел всего пару секунд назад, и с удивлением разглядел среди гравия маленький серо-зеленый бугорок с красным цветком на конце. Панси наверняка от души повеселится, когда узнает, что мысли о Поттере перебили даже…

А, точно. Она не узнает.

— Это пейот, — сказал Драко, вновь помрачнев. — Замечательное, но в то же время опасное растение.

— Почему?

— Потому что из него добывают галлюциногенное вещество. Даже маглы время от времени пользуются им, а при добавлении в Веселящее зелье эффект будет намного круче. На любителя, конечно. Если нравится летать без метлы и расширять пространство без палочки. 

Поттер прищурился.

— Ты пробовал?

— Пожалуйста, не арестовывайте меня, господин аврор, — жалобно попросил Драко. Поттер рассмеялся и заметно расслабился. — Нет, не пробовал. Первое занятие у зельеваров всегда начинается с рассказов о том, к чему это приводит. Довольно легко увлечься, когда у тебя…. — Драко неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе. — Скажем так: есть возможность заглушить в себе любое чувство и заменить его на искусственное счастье. Только с каждым разом его нужно все больше и больше, пока, в конце концов, оно тебя не убьет.

— Как Феликс Фелицис, — задумчиво сказал Поттер. 

— Да, — согласился Драко. — Зелье удачи довольно быстро превратит тебя в придурка без чувства самосохранения. Если, конечно, его токсичность не убьет тебя еще раньше. На что ты истратил свое зелье, Поттер? Которое тебе подарил Слагхорн.

Поттер удивленно поднял брови.

— Ты помнишь?

Драко криво улыбнулся. Такой удар по самолюбию забыть было нелегко.

— Помню.

— На самого Слагхорна, — сказал Поттер. — Мне надо было добыть от него одно воспоминание, которое помогло нам на... войне.

Его голос слегка изменился на последнем слове, и Драко понял почему. Обсуждать с противником — врагом, пусть и проигравшим, — войну было неловко и неудобно.

— А остальное отдал Джинни. И Рону с Гермионой, — продолжил Поттер. — Ну, в тот день, когда… — Он махнул рукой. — Неважно. 

Поттер замолчал, блуждая взглядом по дощатому настилу беседки. Драко украдкой поразглядывал его лицо, но оно не отражало никаких чувств, кроме, пожалуй, легкой рассеянности.

Интересно, как сильно он скучал по своей Уизлетте? Две… даже почти три недели вдали друг от друга — довольно долгий срок для влюбленных сердец. Драко так и произнес это про себя: «Влюбленных сердец», — вспомнив строчку из какой-то книги, и поморщился, представив себе Поттера с большим пушистым розовым сердцем в руках.

Какая глупость.

— Как дела у… Джинни? — неловко спросил Драко, когда тишина окончательно затянулась. Ненавистное имя далось с трудом. — Я слышал, ее взяли в «Холихедские гарпии». Ловцом?

— Загонщиком, — ответил Поттер, поднимая, наконец, голову. Драко удивленно присвистнул. — Ну да, не самая легкая позиция, но... это ведь Джинни, — с улыбкой добавил Поттер, как будто это что-то объясняло. 

Хотя, пожалуй, объясняло, стоило только вспомнить, как рьяно она кидалась в бой каждый раз, стоило кому-то задеть Поттера или обидеть кого-то из друзей. Да и ее Летучемышиный сглаз в кабинете Амбридж Драко помнил долго. Да, пожалуй, Уизлетту легко было представить с битой в руках.

Драко против воли снова всмотрелся в лицо Поттера, сам не понимая, что там ищет. Признаков грусти? Тоски? Страданий? Какая разница, скучал Поттер или нет! Он мог скучать по кому угодно и сколько угодно, страдать и плакать по ночам в подушку, Драко не было до этого никакого…

— Мы с ней разошлись.

...дела.

Что?!

— Что? — ошарашено воскликнул Драко раньше, чем успел прикусить язык.

— Мы с ней разошлись, — так спокойно повторил Поттер, как будто рассказывал не про себя. — Почти год назад. Поэтому я не очень хорошо знаю, как у нее сейчас дела. 

Драко едва не спросил, почему в газетах об этом не было ни слова, когда журналисты освещали каждый вдох и выдох национального героя, но на этот раз опомнился прежде, чем открыл рот. Не хватало еще, чтобы Поттер решил, что Драко читает про него все новости во всех газетах, не упуская ни одного важного события его жизни! 

Мысль рассмешила; настроение вообще внезапно взмыло вверх, как будто и не было никакого дурацкого утра, никаких снов и взорванных зелий. И когда Поттер неожиданно сказал:

— А если выкопать этот твой пейот… Он сойдет за квоффл? Можно забрасывать его вон в то дупло… — Драко сразу же решил, что это безумная, но все равно отличная затея.

**Глава 14**

— Ты мог бы и помочь, — сварливо пробурчал Поттер.

Он сидел на земле рядом с грязным пейотом, прислонившись спиной к яблоне, и зачищал длинную толстую ветку серебряным ножом Драко. Нож было немного жаль, но любопытство пересилило любовь к красивым вещам: Поттер обещал, что сумеет сделать метлу.

Пока что ветка не годилась даже на то, чтобы помешивать ею угли в камине захудалого паба, но глаза Поттера горели неподдельным энтузиазмом. Драко присел рядом на корточки и сказал:

— Руки — главное оружие зельевара. Если я порежусь, кто будет варить тебе зелье?

— Лидия вылечит тебя за четыре секунды, — пообещал Поттер. — Давай, Малфой, обламывай лишние ветки с конца.

— Ты захотел сделать метлу — а работать должен я?

— Не будешь помогать, я буду летать, а ты — бегать за метлой.

Перспектива не порадовала; Драко сел на теплую землю и вздохнул — впрочем, больше для видимости, потому что поучаствовать в процессе создания метлы было ужасно интересно. Он отломил самую маленькую ветку с листьями, повращав ее вокруг своей оси, положил на землю рядом с собой и поинтересовался:

— Поэтому у гриффиндорцев всегда были такие плохие метлы? Вы их делали сами? 

Поттер возмущенно вскинул голову. Драко не удержался и игриво подмигнул. 

— Пока все ходили на развивающие кружки, вы собирались в свой кружок вокруг кучки веток и...

— Меня научил Оливер после школы, — перебил Поттер. — Оливер Вуд, помнишь такого? — Он дождался кивка Драко и продолжил: — В прошлом году я ездил с их командой в спортивный лагерь, и он мне показал. Оливер, конечно, сделал бы лучше, но надеюсь, моя метла хотя бы сможет держаться в воздухе.

Он вдруг покраснел — обильно, от самой шеи до лба, — опустил голову и с двойным усердием принялся стругать ветку. Драко повторил про себя последнюю фразу и не нашел в ней ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы так смутить Поттера.

Интересно!

— И как дела у Вуда сейчас? — небрежно поинтересовался Драко. — Все так же болен квиддичем?

Поттер кивнул.

— Да, — спокойно сказал он. — Надеется стать капитаном в следующем году. Последний раз я видел его в магазине, когда он покупал полку для новых кубков.

Не то. Тогда что?

— Значит, он делает метлы лучше тебя, — все так же небрежно продолжил Драко. — Обидно, наверно, что ты не умеешь так же?

Поттер на секунду прервал свое занятие и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Почему обидно? — удивленно спросил он. — Он хочет после квиддича стать мастером-метельщиком и открыть фирму по изготовлению метел. Мечтает, что оставит позади и «Нимбусов», и «Молнии». Не думаю, что я хотел бы того же самого.

Не то, не то! Тогда что, черт бы его побрал?!.

— И как лагерь? — настойчиво спросил Драко, чувствуя себя назойливым комаром, жужжащим вокруг жертвы. — Понравился?

Легкий румянец вернулся на щеки Поттера, и Драко едва не вскинул кулак в победном жесте. Значит, лагерь. Но почему?!.

— Понравился, — чуть помедлив, сказал Поттер. — Отличный лагерь. Тебе не пора варить зелье?

— Что?

— Зелье, — повторил Поттер слишком внятно, как непонятливому иностранцу. — Для меня.

Драко обернулся, посмотрел на столб с часами и с сожалением убедился, что Поттер прав. 

— Я скоро вернусь.

Он поднялся с земли, отряхнулся и пошел в сторону дома, обещая себе непременно, сегодня же, найти ответ на эту загадку.

***

Когда Драко вернулся в сад, Поттер уже обрезал последнюю лишнюю ветку, высунув от усердия язык. Драко, мельком подумав о том, что аврорам не следовало бы увлекаться ерундой — даже самой занятной — настолько, чтобы не слышать чужих шагов, остановился поодаль, украдкой наблюдая за его работой.

Смотреть на него было приятно.

Руки у Поттера были ловкие, явно приученные к нелегкому труду. От быстрых, очень размеренных движений мышцы напрягались, рельефно выступая под тонкой рубашкой. Наверно, в аврорате учили не только заниматься расследованием и махать палочкой, но и уметь защищаться в рукопашном бою, потому что такие мышцы нельзя было наработать, сидя за столом в кабинете. 

Наверно, девчонки сходили от них с ума. Возможно даже, что не только девчонки. 

— Не отлынивай, Малфой, — осуждающе сказал Поттер в этот же момент, даже не поворачивая головы. Драко вздрогнул и едва не уронил флакон с зельем. — Иди и помогай.

Ну, может, Поттер был и не таким уж плохим аврором.

— Ты мог бы уже и закончить, — произнес Драко. К его огромному удивлению, в горле пересохло, и слова прозвучали вовсе не так досадливо, как хотелось. Драко откашлялся, подошел ближе и торопливо, будто оправдываясь, сказал: — Здешний воздух отвратительно сухой. 

Поттер кивнул, хотя вряд ли услышал: он внимательно поразглядывал голую палку, затем поднялся с земли и удовлетворенно сказал:

— По-моему, отличное древко!

— А по-моему, это кочерга, — возразил Драко, протягивая ему зелье. — Поттер, ты когда видел «Нимбус» в последний раз?

— Месяц назад, — отозвался Поттер, не обидевшись. Он выпил зелье и запихнул опустевший флакон в карман штанов. — Они прислали мне совершенно новую модель — бесплатно. А нам осталось только найти подходящие прутья… — Он бегло оглядел сад и уверенно направился к ближайшему дереву. — Вот это точно подойдет.

— Это алихоция! — с ужасом воскликнул Драко, рванув вслед за ним. — Поттер, это очень редкое растение! 

Поттер притормозил и снова осмотрелся по сторонам.

— А это? Ветки кажутся упругими.

Драко проследил за его пальцем, указывающем на низкорослый куст, и качнул головой.

— Это карликовая драконовая катальпа. Не самая редкая, но зато одна из самых полезных во всем саду. Если, например, ты почувствуешь тошноту или сильное голово…

Поттер посмотрел так, что Драко предпочел замолчать.

— Так мы будем выбирать до завтрашнего дня, — насмешливо сказал он. — Либо обдираем твою катальпу, Малфой, либо расходимся по комнатам.

Драко тяжело вздохнул, подумал, кивнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть варварства. Через пару секунд послышалось шуршание, затем треск, короткий вскрик и еще один треск. Рвать растения на зелья никогда не было жаль, но просто так, для метлы, которая, возможно, никогда не взлетит…

Еще и катальпу!

— Готово! — раздался голос Поттера, и Драко открыл глаза. 

Поттер стоял, держа ветки перед собой, как букет облезлых цветов. Под его глазом наливалась алым длинная царапина, оставленная на память мстительной катальпой, но его жизнерадостности это не убавило: он активно помахал веником перед лицом Драко и укоризненно спросил:

— Ты не мог сказать, что оно будет драться?

— Не мог, — отозвался Драко, усмехнувшись. — В следующий раз будешь думать, прежде чем лезть в незнакомые заросли. Теперь все?

— Не совсем, — ответил Поттер. — Еще нам нужно крепление для прутьев.

Он опустил взгляд и с интересом уставился на ремень Драко.

***

Ремень, купленный на первые заработанные у мистера Пумера деньги, удалось отстоять, заменив его на крепкие тонкие стебли лозы. Поттер, правда, пытался настоять на своем, но никакая, даже самая лучшая метла, не стоила того, чтобы портить дорогие сердцу вещи.

Следующие пятнадцать минут работали молча. Может быть, за окном все еще шел дождь, но в саду было жарко: застывшее солнце здорово припекало оголенную шею. Драко, зачищая лозу от лишних листьев, лениво раздумывал о том, как докатился до работы в подмастерьях у Поттера. Еще пару недель назад нельзя было представить даже обычной беседы между ними, а теперь приходилось царапать руки, чтобы они могли вместе поиграть. 

Драко изумленно покачал головой. Наверно, некоторые подробности не стоило записывать в тетрадь: вряд ли даже при самом огромном доверии к своему почерку в такое можно будет поверить. А если и можно, то придется идти к колдомедику и проверять состояние уже своего психического здоровья.

Может, ненормальность Поттера распространялась на всех вокруг?

— Готово, — сказал Драко, отщипнув последний листик и подвинув лозу Поттеру. 

Тот доцарапывал на древке какие-то символы, но при звуке голоса отложил нож и вытер со лба пот. Рядом с ним высилась маленькая, очень аккуратная горка: Драко строго-настрого приказал не потерять ни одного ценного листка катальпы. Поттер воткнул по центру прутьев древко, крепко обмотал его лозой и поднялся с земли вместе со своим творением.

И сам Поттер — лохматый, весь в листьях, с царапиной на щеке — и метла выглядели так, словно прожили длинную и очень, очень суровую жизнь, и от смеха удалось удержаться с большим трудом.

— Теперь осталось только пару заклинаний, — сказал Поттер. Он с сожалением посмотрел на палочку Драко, лежащую на земле, и добавил: — Произносить придется тебе.

— Чтобы ты мог сказать, что метла не взлетела из-за меня, а не из-за того, что она больше похожа на кочергу?

— Конечно, — согласился Поттер. Он улыбнулся, и его глаза лукаво блеснули. — Давай.

***

Метла взлетела.

Драко, уже заготовивший пару язвительных шуток про умения некоторых криворуких авроров, даже расстроился, увидев, как древко приподнимается над землей. Метла двигалась совсем не плавно, рывками и странными подергиваниями, но тем не менее нельзя было не признать: Поттер сделал именно летающую метлу.

Сам Поттер светился от счастья, как новенький галлеон. 

— Итак, правила! — громогласно воскликнул он, как будто говорил для большой команды. Драко удивленно огляделся по сторонам, и Поттер, правильно поняв намек, продолжил чуть тише: — Забираемся на метлу, разгоняемся — и бьем пейотом в то дупло. Пять попыток, кто больше забил — тот и победил.

— А приз победителю? — деловито поинтересовался Драко.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Что-нибудь… Придумаем, — коварно предложил он. — Принимается, или ты боишься, Малфой?

— Принимается, — подумав, согласился Драко. 

Поттер протянул руку, и Драко быстро пожал ее, чувствуя, как в крови начинает бурлить адреналин. Это мало было похоже на настоящий квиддич, на тот самый, когда игроки скрывались за низкими облаками, когда ветер свистел в ушах и громкие крики болельщиков затихали в вышине, но даже просто полетать на метле и почувствовать азарт соперничества…

Когда такое было в последний раз?

— Ты проиграешь, Поттер! — крикнул Драко. Прежде, чем тот успел ответить, Драко вырвал метлу из его рук, схватил пейот, перекинул ногу через древко и, оттолкнувшись от земли, взмыл в воздух.

Растерявшийся Поттер что-то крикнул вслед, но Драко не слышал и не слушал: одеревеневший от заклинаний пейот удобно лег в ладони, как будто был выращен именно для того, чтобы когда-нибудь стать квоффлом. Метла слушалась плохо и двигалась медленно, но все-таки это был полет — первый полет за долгое время. Драко задышал глубоко и спокойно, приказал себе не забываться, чтобы не вылететь за пределы сада, — и сделал бросок.

Квоффл… пейот попал ровно в цель, да и кто промазал бы на такой скорости? Драко победно вскинул руку вверх, подлетел к Поттеру, задевая носками ботинок гравий, и насмешливо предупредил:

— Я уже придумываю для себя награду! Готовься к самому страшному, Поттер!

Поттер рассмеялся, и Драко улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя себя так хорошо, как не чувствовал уже много лет. На миг возникло ощущение чего-то родного и хорошо знакомого, словно они вновь оказались в школе, где не было ничего страшнее, чем проиграть предстоящий матч. Драко повернулся спиной, готовясь оттолкнуться от земли и вновь взмыть в воздух… и тогда в глазах внезапно почернело.

Затылок пронзила острая боль, тело швырнуло вперед, и Драко потерял сознание.

**Глава 15**

— Блядь, — тихо сказал Поттер и обхватил голову руками.

Он сидел на обожженном кресле напротив разбитого камина и выглядел так плохо, что Драко, возможно, даже пожалел бы его, если бы собственная голова не раскалывалась на части. Драко с тоской вспомнил о флаконе чудесного зелья, стоящего на нижней полке в лаборатории, но спуститься туда сейчас не представлялось возможным: хмурый Патерсон строго запретил кому-либо покидать гостиную.

Все было плохо, и по сравнению с отвратительным вечером утро уже совсем не казалось паршивым. Подумаешь, не с кем было поговорить — зато никто не бил по голове и не выгонял Лидию из дома, да и гостиная, и сад выглядели гораздо целее.

Поттер. Всегда и во всем был виноват Поттер.

Наверху послышались голоса Лидии и Патерсона, а затем они оба появились на лестнице. На лице Лидии не было написано никаких эмоций, но даже с такого расстояния было видно, как сильно она сжимает ручку своей сумки. 

Интересно, что же все таки произошло?..

Лидия спустилась первая, и Поттер тут же вскочил с кресла, растерянно глядя ей в глаза.

— Я могу попрощаться? — спокойно спросила она у следовавшего за ней как тень Патерсона.

Тот пожал плечами, затем быстро оглянулся на дверь и кивнул. Лидия тяжело вздохнула, переложила сумку и протянула Поттеру руку.

— До свидания, Гарри, — все так же спокойно сказала она. — Не скучай, я достаточно скоро вернусь.

— До свидания, — сказал Поттер. Он пожал руку, задержав ее в своей чуть дольше, чем следовало бы, и отступил. — Я буду ждать. И... мне очень, очень жаль, что так вышло, правда.

— Ты не виноват.

Лидия слабо улыбнулась, махнула рукой Драко на прощание и пошла к выходу. Патерсон последовал за ней; хлопнула дверь, еще какое-то время за ней раздавались невнятные голоса, затем все смолкло.

В доме наступила тишина.

Поттер сел обратно в кресло и уставился в стену таким взглядом, словно решал, не стоит ли разбежаться и стукнуться об нее головой. Разговаривать не хотелось, да и думать было больно; Драко, решив отложить выяснение всего произошедшего на потом, поднялся и пошел в лабораторию, мечтая только о целительном флаконе с зельем.

***

В половину шестого в лабораторию постучали. Вряд ли Поттер вдруг обзавелся манерами и научился вежливости, хотя после прошедшего дня Драко уже ни в чем не был уверен. Он посмотрел на дверь, ожидая, пока она распахнется, и, так и не дождавшись, громко сказал:

— Войдите.

И немало удивился.

Вошедший мужчина был незнакомым и… до жути похожим на Патерсона. Такой же худой и длинный, как жердь, с такими же заостренными скулами и хмурым выражением лица; Драко, поначалу приняв его за самого Патерсона, невольно поморщился и едва не ляпнул что-нибудь грубое, но, разглядев незнакомца как следует, прикусил язык.

Может быть, они размножаются? В таком доме это было бы неудивительно.

Драко подавил улыбку, представив себе вылезающих из Патерсона десяток клонов, и поднялся со стула.

— Добрый вечер, мистер… э?..

Незнакомец прикрыл за собой дверь, прошел вперед и остановился посреди лаборатории, оглядываясь по сторонам и давая Драко возможность разглядеть его самого. Потрепанная мантия, грязные волосы и небольшой старый чемоданчик в руках — ничего запоминающегося.

Определить его возраст Драко так и не смог: слишком резкие, острые черты и чрезмерная худоба создавали обманчивое впечатление.

Сорок? Пятьдесят?

— Фейбер, — басом представился, наконец, незнакомец, вдоволь налюбовавшись на котел. — Колин Фейбер, на замену фрау Лидманн. Мы можем поговорить, мистер Малфой?

Вопрос прозвучал как утверждение, как что-то, сильно похожее на: «Шутки кончились, мистер Малфой». На секунду вернулось подзабытое, мерзкое ощущение виновности во всех грехах сразу, какое бывало на суде и в Азкабане, и Драко невольно поежился.

И тут же рассердился сам на себя. 

То время давно прошло!

— Разумеется, мистер Фейбер, — холодно сказал Драко. Он сел и демонстративно посмотрел на часы. — Но у вас не более десяти минут, а потом я буду вынужден заняться зельем для мистера Поттера.

Дожидаться приглашения Фейбер не стал: он сел на диван, так ровно и напряженно, как будто в любой момент готовился вскочить, зажал чемоданчик между колен — и улыбнулся. Такой фальшивой улыбки Драко не видел с тех пор, как Панси улыбалась Макгонагалл на экзамене четвертого курса.

— Мне сказали, что мистер Поттер оглушил вас, мистер Малфой, — произнес Фейбер. Драко кивнул. — Вы уже знаете, что произошло за это время?

— Нет.

Фейбер вздохнул.

— Боюсь, мы недооценили мистера Поттера. Он воспользовался вашей палочкой, чтобы напасть на вас и попытаться сбежать. Знаете, я интересовался его историей и, скажу честно, не слишком доверяю его словам о том, что это был очередной приступ. Мистер Поттер всегда любил нарушать правила и идти в обход закона, не так ли, мистер Малфой?

Его внимательный, слишком цепкий взгляд застыл на лице Драко. Что он пытался там найти? Подтверждение своим словам?

Драко нахмурился. Фейбер явно недолюбливал Поттера и совершенно точно знал, что сам Драко тоже никогда не был с ним в приятельских отношениях. Пожалуй, еще недавно Драко с удовольствием поведал бы любому встречному о пренебрежении правилами, о школьных потайных вылазках Поттера и извечном прощении ему всех его нарушений, но сейчас…

Сейчас Поттер был его личным пациентом, и пора было выбирать сторону. 

Драко закашлялся, чтобы потянуть время, в то же время лихорадочно размышляя. Кем был Фейбер? Шишкой, с которой нельзя начинать войну? Или рядовым колдомедиком? Его одежда была поношенной и недорогой, но манера вести себя говорили скорее о высоком посте, поэтому отец наверняка наказал бы выбрать его сторону. 

А мама… мама посоветовала бы слушать только себя.

— Боюсь, в школе у меня было много гораздо более увлекательных занятий, чем наблюдать за жизнью мистера Поттера, — сказал Драко. — Поэтому я не могу вам ничего ответить на этот вопрос. Почему отозвали Лидию?

Фейбер еще пару секунд презрительно смотрел прямо в глаза, затем отвел взгляд. Он знал, что Драко врет, любой бы знал об этом, но Драко не собирался отступать.

— Потому что, — сказал, наконец, Фейбер, — она слишком привязалась к мистеру Поттеру и не смогла дать решительный отпор, когда он начал громить гостиную и разрушать стены. Ее направили на консультации, и вернется она не раньше, чем через неделю. А вы считайте, что вам повезло, вы легко отделались, мистер Малфой. С этих пор такого не будет. С сегодняшнего дня и до тех пор, пока мы не убедимся, что это был действительно… приступ, — он осклабился, — мистер Поттер обязан находиться в своей комнате и не будет контактировать ни с кем, кроме меня, чтобы избежать опасных ситуаций. Вы получили обратно свою палочку?

Драко кивнул.

— Отлично. В таком случае настоятельно рекомендую оставлять ее в лаборатории каждый раз, когда вы выходите отсюда, и запирать дверь на замок. В случае нарушения… но ведь нарушений не будет, не так ли? Напоминаю вам, что до возвращения фрау Лидман я — ваш непосредственный начальник, а в случае проблем министерство без труда может пересмотреть старые дела.

Кажется, все это доставляло ему истинное удовольствие.

Фейбер встал и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился в сторону выхода. Но, не дойдя до двери всего шаг, обернулся и добавил:

— Не утруждайтесь покидать лабораторию лишний раз, мистер Малфой, я вернусь за зельем ровно в шесть.

Давно Драко не испытывал к кому-либо такой неприязни.

**Глава 16**

— Малфой…

— М?..

— Малфой, проснись!

— М-м…

— Малфой, зелье выкипает!

Драко открыл глаза и тут же прищурился от луча света.

— Я же снял котел с огня… — сонно пробормотал он и, окончательно проснувшись, сел на кровати. — Как ты сюда попал, Поттер?

Тот сидел совсем рядом, в пижаме, забравшись на кровать с ногами, и держал в руках небольшой огарок свечи в блюдце. Пожалуй, стоило испугаться психа, бродящего по ночам по чужим спальням, но Драко настолько возмутился, что это переселило даже страх.

Он дотянулся и спихнул ноги Поттера на пол.

— У тебя не слишком сложный замок, — отозвался Поттер. К огромной досаде Драко, он невозмутимо закинул ноги обратно, уселся удобнее и добавил: — Мне нужна твоя помощь, Малфой.

— Фейбер должен был за тобой следить.

Поттер фыркнул.

— Он напился и уже спит. Так ты поможешь мне?

— Помочь тебе — что?

И тогда Поттер сделал совершенно ошеломительную вещь: он поставил свечу на тумбочку, расправил одеяло — и лег прямо в одежде на кровать Драко. 

Драко потерял дар речи.

— Нам надо как можно скорее вернуть Лидию, — задумчиво сказал Поттер, подложив руки за голову. — Она — толковый аврор, и если что-то произойдет, от нее будет гораздо больше пользы, чем от Фейбера. У него огромное самомнение, но он средний колдомедик и никакой боец. Я думаю, его направили сюда только потому, что они все не еще доверяют Мунго и больше за пару часов им некого было найти.

— Поттер!..

— Ты просто не знаешь его так, как знаю я.

— Поттер!

— Я не прошу тебя о многом, просто…

— Ты лежишь в моей спальне на моей кровати!

Поттер удивленно приподнял голову и оглядел спальню так, как будто видел ее в первый раз.

— И что? 

— Это моя кровать! — негодующе воскликнул Драко. — И в нее не влезают без приглашения! Это же не диван в лаборатории!

— Я болен, — серьезно сказал Поттер и уложил голову обратно на руки. — Больным надо лежать. 

— Иди отсюда!

— Ты не можешь прогнать больного, просящего о помощи.

— Еще как могу!

— Тогда я начну буянить, — пообещал Поттер. — Разрисую всю гостиную в гриффиндорские цвета и буду распевать наш гимн целыми днями. Кто остановит больного? Никто. Так ты поможешь мне?

Он был упрям до невыносимости. 

— Как?

Поттер перевернулся на бок и оперся на руку. Он оказался слишком близко — настолько близко, что Драко всем боком почувствовал жар его тела. 

И в комнате почему-то тоже стало жарче.

— Не знаю, — помедлив, сказал Поттер. Он посмотрел странным, слишком серьезным взглядом, и перекатился обратно на спину. Дышать тут же стало легче. — Ты же слизеринец, придумай что-нибудь. 

— Ты думаешь, нам что-то угрожает?

Поттер пожал плечами и промолчал. Он полежал, разглядывая потолок, затем нахмурился и сказал:

— Я думаю, они попытаются меня достать. Странно, что до сих пор не попытались.

— Кто?

— Те, кому я перешел дорогу, — туманно ответил Поттер. — Если, конечно, до них не доберутся раньше. Я не могу рассказывать тебе текущее дело, Малфой, но поверь мне — нам нужна Лидия. Как можно быстрей.

Свет заплясал по стенам; огарок свечи зашипел и окончательно умер, погружая комнату в темноту. Драко всмотрелся туда, где должен был лежать Поттер, но не увидел ничего, кроме кромешной черноты.

Он дотянулся до палочки, направил ее на ночник — и почему-то передумал.

— Я попробую помочь тебе, — согласился Драко. — Но только в обмен на информацию.

— На какую?

Драко, устав сидеть, плюнул на приличия и лег. В конце концов, это была его кровать, и если кому-то и надо было отсюда убираться, так это Поттеру. 

— Что случилось в лагере?

— В лагере?

— В спортивном. Куда тебя приглашал Вуд.

— Почему ты думаешь, что…

— Что там случилось, Поттер?

В спальне стало тихо. Драко влез обратно под одеяло, подмял под голову подушку и затих, ожидая ответа. Но Поттер продолжал молчать.

Уснул он там, что ли? Или натворил таких дел, о которых стыдно рассказывать?

— Я все равно никому не расскажу, — произнес Драко через минуту, устав ждать. — Мне сотрут память, помнишь?

— Помню, — тут же отозвался Поттер. — Просто… Зачем тебе это?

— Незачем, — сказал Драко. — Но больше ведь с тебя нечего взять.

— А просто так ты не можешь помочь?

Интересно, Поттер вообще понимал, у кого это спрашивал? Драко едва не рассмеялся от нелепости всего происходящего, когда вспомнил, как Поттер держал руку Лидии в своей, когда они прощались, как смотрел на нее, ожидая помощи, и вдруг ясно осознал, что действительно хочет помочь.

Просто так. Даже если Поттер ничего не расскажет.

Панси бы отвела его к колдомедику.

— Могу, — ужасаясь собственных слов, сказал Драко и быстро добавил: — Но только потому, что мне тоже не нравится Фейбер.

— Спасибо.

И Драко мог бы поспорить, что Поттер улыбается — и от этого что-то болезненно сжалось в желудке. Он полежал еще немного, ожидая, что Поттер встанет и уйдет, но тот совсем не торопился. В тишине спальни раздался его вздох, затем легкое покашливание, а затем он неуверенно сказал:

— После лагеря мы… мы разошлись с Джинни. Потому что я понял, что больше не могу с ней встречаться. 

— Почему?

— Потому что там кое-что произошло.

— Ты влюбился в прекрасную загонщицу? — пошутил Драко. 

— Почти угадал, — медленно сказал Поттер и снова прокашлялся. — Только… только это был он. Загонщик.

В душе все перевернулось.

Драко округлил глаза, отчаянно жалея, что в темноте не разглядеть выражение лица Поттера. Он ведь врал? Он точно врал, потому что все в школе знали, как он сох по плаксивой китаянке, а затем по рыжей Уизли. На всех колдографиях они всегда обнимались и прижимались друг к другу так, словно боялись, что в любой момент их опять что-нибудь попытается разлучить.

Он врал.

Или не врал?

Какая разница!

Но разница была!

— И… — начал Драко, еще не сам не понимая, что хочет спросить. Мысли заметались, как выпущенные на волю пикси, а язык намертво присох к нёбу. — М-м…

Этого просто не могло быть!

Или могло?! 

Ну конечно же не могло!

Лицо вспыхнуло от неожиданной ужасной догадки. Может быть, Поттер узнал про прошлые отношения Драко и теперь издевался, пытаясь вывести его на чистую воду? Но откуда? Панси бы никогда никому не рассказала, да и Блейз… Хотя Блейз в последнее время терся с такими девицами, которые за галлеон рассказали бы кому угодно что угодно. Мог ли Блейз им проболтаться? 

Мог.

Или нет?! 

Плевать, что там думал Поттер!..

Да чтоб их всех, и Блейза, и Панси, и чертова Поттера!..

— И где теперь этот он? — отрывисто спросил Драко, с трудом придя в себя. Если Поттер что-то и знал, то подтверждать его догадки Драко вовсе не собирался. — Вы встречаетесь?

— Мы… не совсем, — помедлив, отозвался Поттер. Драко показалось, или в его голосе прозвучало удивление? — В лагере была совсем другая атмосфера, и все казалось... Простым и понятным. Но это вовсе не так.

Он не врал. И не знал. Все это было правдой.

Неудивительно, почему он не хотел рассказывать!

Драко не нашелся, что сказать; лицо все еще пылало, и воздуха в спальне катастрофически не хватало. Он повернулся на другой бок, закрыл глаза и, с трудом шевеля языком, сказал:

— Ясно. Ладно, иди уже, я хочу спать. Посмотрим завтра, что можно сделать.

На этот раз Поттер спорить не стал: кровать скрипнула, через несколько мгновений скрипнула и дверь, и снова наступила тишина. Драко полежал еще немного, пытаясь вернуть потерянный сон, но мысли то и дело возвращались к Поттеру.

Да и когда в последнее время думалось о чем-нибудь другом?

Слишком много. Слишком часто.

Постоянно.

Драко сел на край кровати и невидящим взглядом уставился в темноту. Что-то изменилось за последние дни, и ему это вовсе не нравилось.

**Глава 17**

На следующий день в доме было необычайно тихо. Неизвестно, где был и чем занимался Поттер; Драко, стараясь думать о чем угодно, кроме него, до полудня просидел в лаборатории, варя зелья, потом в одиночестве пообедал, вернулся и попытался почитать, но ничего не вышло. В голове рождались все новые предлоги для того, чтобы подняться на второй этаж, поэтому Драко откинул книгу в сторону и вновь взялся за нож.

И через пятнадцать минут с удивлением заметил, что так и стоит над столом, не сделав ни единого движения.

Состояние походило на затянувшийся глупый сон. Все раздражало и казалось ужасающе скучным; Драко бездумно походил по лаборатории, достал с полки глобус, приблизил и поразглядывал на нем какой-то маленький остров с точками-домами, затем лег на диван и попытался немного вздремнуть.

Почти получилось — до тех пор, пока он не вспомнил, что еще недавно там спал Поттер. 

Гарри долбанный Поттер! 

Гарри…

И все-таки… Все-таки он был чертовски мил, когда проснулся. Драко вспомнил припухшие губы, сонный, туманный взгляд, растрепанные волосы и перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь избавиться от яркого образа перед глазами. Но Поттер на то и был Поттером, чтобы быть упрямым даже в мыслях: как Драко не старался, он все равно видел этот взгляд.

И эти губы.

Пухлые, очень чувственные губы, которые, наверно, невероятно приятно...

Блядь!

***

В свете луны, слабо проникающем сквозь окна, дом казался совсем чужим. Драко осторожно выглянул из-за перил, чувствуя себя сбегающим из тюрьмы преступником, убедился, что гостиная пуста, и осторожно поставил ногу на ступеньку лестницы, ведущую на второй этаж.

И взмолился всем богам, чтобы она не скрипнула.

Наверно, боги сегодня были на его стороне, потому что лестница не издала ни единого звука. Драко тихо вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и так же осторожно, как и раньше, начал подниматься наверх. План был безумный и совершенно точно грозил неприятностями, но за столько дней Драко к ним привык.

На втором этаже стояла непроглядная тьма. Здесь не было окон, не горели лампы, и Драко остановился, размышляя, можно ли попробовать зажечь Люмос. Фейбер мог увидеть свет, да и до комнаты Поттера была всего дюжина футов от ступенек; Драко, решив дойти так, ступил на второй этаж, сделал пару шагов — и услышал в конце коридора скрип двери.

Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, перекрывая воздух; Драко едва не рванул обратно к лестнице, но бежать стало поздно: дверь открылась, по полу скользнул яркий луч света, и Фейбер быстро вышел в коридор. От страха в голове совершенно опустело; Драко попятился вбок, каким-то чудом влез в незамеченную ранее нишу — и замер, мечтая слиться со стеной в единое целое.

Если бы Фейбер поднял голову, он непременно разглядел бы темный силуэт, но он смотрел под ноги и прошел мимо, обдав Драко запахом спирта и каких-то трав. По лестнице застучали шаги и затихли где-то возле столовой; Драко тихо выбрался из ниши и, не сводя взгляда с лестницы, нащупал ручку в комнату Поттера и проскользнул в дверь.

И только тогда сообразил, что у Поттера именно сейчас вполне мог быть очередной приступ.

Как будто и без того мало проблем!

— Малфой?

Драко быстро обернулся. Поттер лежал на кровати с книгой и выглядел, слава Салазару, нормально. По крайней мере, на Драко он смотрел с вполне здоровым удивлением.

— Заткнись, — прошептал Драко вместо приветствия. 

Он прислонил ухо к двери и прислушался. С первого этажа не доносилось ни звука, затем по лестнице снова застучали шаги. Они остановились возле комнаты Поттера — Драко быстро прижал палец к губам, — и спустя пару секунд проследовали дальше по коридору.

Стукнула дверь, и наступила блаженная тишина.

— Блядь, — ошарашенно пробормотал Драко. — Я чуть ему не попался! Если бы не ниша у твоей двери, он бы меня заметил!

— Какая ниша? — удивленно шепнул Поттер. 

Сердцебиение постепенно входило в привычный ритм; Драко махнул рукой и огляделся. За пару дней в комнате Поттера ничего не изменилось и, к сожалению, дивана тоже не прибавилось, поэтому пришлось сесть на стул.

Можно было сесть и на кровать, но это почему-то пугало.

— Я принес тебе пару булочек, — прошептал Драко. — Стащил, пока авроры не унесли. 

Поттер отложил книгу в сторону и сел. На потертой бумажной обложке обнаженная по пояс красавица сладострастно изгибалась в объятиях черноволосого мужика; Драко тихо хмыкнул, махнул головой на книгу и спросил:

— Руководство для авроров «Как разговорить подозреваемую?»

Поттер покраснел.

— Это единственная книга, которую я тут нашел. 

— Интересно?

— Отвратительно. Зато там есть рецепт любовного зелья.

— Это же магловская книга.

— Так и рецепт так себе… — Поттер пожал плечами и, сведя брови к переносице, нараспев зашептал: — Встаньте на перекрестке возле церкви, три раза обернитесь вокруг себя, выпейте зелье и прокричите: «Дуйте, ветры буйные, унесите мою печаль-тоску, развейте мою боль, чтобы любимый ходил за мной и клыкал, как белый лебедь…»

Драко закрыл рот рукой и захихикал в ладонь. Поттер замолчал и улыбнулся.

— Жаль, нет заклинания, которое вынесло бы Фейбера отсюда, — почти серьезно сказал он. — «Дуйте, ветры буйные, унесите отсюда моих врагов и недругов!»

— Так меня бы тоже унесло, — пошутил Драко, но Поттер внезапно перестал улыбаться и покачал головой.

— Нет. Ты бы точно остался.

Это было неожиданно и… удивительно приятно, до щекочущих мурашек на руках, хотя в словах Поттера и не было ничего такого. Драко смутился и отвел взгляд; Поттер, кажется, тоже смутился, потому что торопливо добавил:

— Давай свои булочки. Я написал в министерство и объявил голодовку в знак протеста.

— Знаю, — отозвался Драко. Он залез в карман мантии, достал мятый пакет и кинул его на кровать. — Слышал, когда Фейбер докладывал об этом аврорам. 

— Но утром своровал печенье, — признался Поттер. Он открыл пакет, достал крошечную булочку и с наслаждением обнюхал ее со всех сторон. — Спасибо, Малфой. С меня должок.

— С тебя и так должок, — сказал Драко. — Между прочим, ты проиграл мне в… м-м... наш квиддич.

Поттер поднял брови.

— Ты забил всего один квоффл!

— А ты-то ни одного, — самодовольно прошептал Драко. — Один больше нуля, Поттер, так что я победил.

Даже если тот и хотел ответить, то не смог: его рот уже был занят булочкой. Драко поразглядывал ситцевые шторки, пыльный светильник и не очень уверенно сообщил:

— Я тут принес карты. Нашел на полке в лаборатории и… ну… подумал, вдруг тебе скучно было целый день сидеть одному. Могли бы поиграть.

Поттер уставился на него так, как будто видел впервые. Драко на всякий случай ощупал свою голову, убеждаясь, что она не увеличилась в размерах или что-то такое, и беспокойно прошептал:

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, — прошептал Поттер в ответ, улыбаясь как дурак. — Это… это здорово, да. Я с удовольствием. Садись сюда.

Он передвинулся вместе с пакетом к спинке кровати, сложил ноги по-турецки и похлопал ладонью перед собой. Драко достал карты из другого кармана и, стараясь не думать о том, что это — кровать Поттера и что Поттер опять, как и вчера, окажется слишком близко, пересел на освободившееся место.

Да. Слишком близко.

Ладони неожиданно вспотели; Драко незаметно вытер их об штанину и перетасовал колоду.

— Я заколдовал их, чтобы они не могли болтать, — пробормотал он. — А то карты иногда так орут, что я даже себя не слышу. И теперь они… немного злы. Точнее, сильно злы. Шут обещал отомстить за всех, но его я оставил в лаборатории.

Поттер улыбнулся, с сожалением поглазел в опустевший пакет и, смяв его в комок, кинул на тумбочку.

— Знаешь, — слегка пригнувшись — как будто и без того сидел недостаточно близко! — прошептал он, — для меня все равно иногда это странно. Я вроде давно привык, но… иногда это так удивляет, как в первый раз.

— Что — это? — уточнил Драко.

Поттер протянул руку и прикоснулся к колоде. Его теплые пальцы на мгновение проехались по пальцам Драко, мягко, едва-едва касаясь кожи, и Драко с величайшим трудом заставил себя сохранить безучастное выражение лица.

Да что с ним происходит, Салазар раздери?!

— Вот это, — замявшись, сказал Поттер. Он убрал руку и откинулся обратно на спинку кровати. — Все эти говорящие карты и свирепые шахматы, живые картины и призраки. Я иногда жду, что со мной заговорит фонарный столб.

— Если ты поедешь в Порту, там вход в магический проулок как раз и охраняет фонарный столб, — сказал Драко, справившись с волнением. — Пока он не ответит, ты не пройдешь.

— Серьезно?

— Абсолютно. В Милане, говорят, вообще нужно заговорить с надгробием на кладбище, но я там не был. 

— А в Порту был?

— Был. — Драко раздал по восемь карт, положил оставшуюся колоду на кровать и поднял голову. Поттер пристально смотрел на его лицо, но, как только Драко встретился с ним взглядом, тут же уставился на лежащие перед ним карты. — С родителями, еще когда был маленький. Мне тот столб месяц в кошмарах снился. Представляешь, идешь по улице, и вдруг к тебе склоняется фонарь и говорит: «А кто у нас тут такой хорошенький?». Я ужасно орал.

Он улыбнулся собственным воспоминаниям. Мама тогда была очень радостной и молодой: Драко прекрасно помнил ее, сидящую на камнях на берегу океана и смеющуюся над какими-то словами отца. Тогда никто не мог и подумать, что в один далекий день они станут изгнанниками из собственной страны, и мама мечтала только о том, чтобы Драко стал таким же счастливым, какими были они с отцом.

Был ли он счастливым?

— Эй, Малфой… М-м… Дра… Малфой! О чем ты задумался?

Драко не поверил собственным ушам. Поттер что, попытался назвать его по имени? Наверно, в этот момент где-то взорвалась звезда или планеты сошли с орбит, не меньше. Представив, как язык Поттера прилип к нёбу на первом же слоге, Драко злорадно хмыкнул и ответил:

— Ни о чем. Так, вспомнил кое-что… Мы играем?

— Играем, — согласился Поттер и взял карты.

**Глава 18**

— Вернись на место! — сердито зашипел Драко. — Чертов сукин сын!

Ему катастрофически не везло. Кажется, карты и правда решили отомстить, даже без присутствия шута: Высший маг стащил Кубок с соседней карты и удрал вместе с ним на карту Горгульи, оставив Драко без козырей. Но дать Поттеру выиграть третий раз подряд не позволяла гордость, поэтому Драко, подумав, посмотрел в окно и восхищенно прошептал:

— Ого, какая сегодня луна!

Поттер тут же привстал на руке и с интересом уставился в окно, разглядывая небосклон. Драко быстро скинул две пустые карты за кровать, схватил из колоды две следующие и впихнул их на освободившееся место, от всей души надеясь на что-нибудь хорошее.

— А, нет, это просто отблеск от светильника, — скучающе сказал он. — Твой ход, Поттер.

Высший маг вылез из-за Горгульи и возмущенно погрозил Кубком. Драко зло прищурился, и маг поспешил залезть обратно.

— Мы играли в карты по субботам в академии, — сообщил Поттер, сев на место. — В воскресенье был выходной, поэтому в субботу все играли почти до самого утра. Знаешь, как наказывали тех, кто проиграл?

— Как?

— Никак, — насмешливо ответил Поттер. Он выглянул из-за веера своих карт и расплылся в лукавой усмешке. — А вот тех, кто мухлевал — как ты, Малфой, — заставляли дежурить в воскресенье за всю группу.

Драко изо всех сил попытался не покраснеть, но лицо все равно позорно запылало, выдавая его с головой. Поттер тихо засмеялся, положил карты на кровать и обхватил колени руками.

— А как вы развлекались по выходным? Или ты жил дома?

Вопрос был не из приятных, хотя вряд ли Поттер задал его специально, чтобы позлить. Драко невесело дернул уголком рта и кинул свои карты поверх колоды.

— Кто — мы? Со мной никто не общался до конца третьего курса. 

Поттер погасил улыбку.

— Почему? А… — он вздохнул. — Извини.

— Ничего, — сказал Драко. — Сейчас мне уже все равно. Тем более, я жил дома, пока родители еще были здесь, так что мне и не нужно было ни с кем общаться. Мне хватало Панси и Блейза.

Поттер промолчал, рассеянно глядя куда-то в пустоту, затем протяжно зевнул. Драко тоже замолчал, решая, не пора ли проявить вежливость и свалить — время наверняка перевалило далеко за полночь.

Но уходить не хотелось. Сидеть рядом с Поттером в его комнате было уютно и как-то… спокойно, как будто они давным-давно были друзьями, привыкшими болтать вот так по пустякам. Дом прятал за своими стенами остальной мир, укрывал от чужого мнения и отодвигал былую вражду куда-то на задний план, и Драко вдруг подумал, что мог бы остаться здесь на долгое время.

Даже если придется каждую ночь прятаться в нише.

— Как твои родители? — спросил Поттер. Он опять зевнул, затем лег на бок, подперев голову рукой, и уставился на Драко. — Я давно не слышал про них.

Ему тоже не хотелось расходиться? Или он просто пытался быть вежливым, не зная, как прогнать засидевшегося гостя?

— Они в порядке, — сказал Драко. — Слушай, если ты хочешь спать, я, наверно, пойду.

— Не хочу, — быстро ответил Поттер и — Драко мог бы в этом поклясться! — подавил очередной зевок. — Расскажи про них. 

Ну… даже если он и врал, это было приятное вранье. Драко тоже лег на бок, устав сидеть в одном положении, и ответил:

— Они правда в порядке. Отец купил дом в магическом квартале в Гамбурге, собирается открывать ювелирную лавку. Мама будет ему помогать, она отлично разбирается в драгоценностях. Их там почти никто не знает, поэтому пока все хорошо.

— Возвращаться не планируют?

— Нет, — сказал Драко. — Их здесь никто не ждет, это они зовут меня к себе.

— А ты не?..

— А я не хочу, — сухо оборвал Драко.

Возможно, Поттер обиделся, потому что открыл рот, будто собирался что-то еще спросить, но замялся и промолчал. Драко усмехнулся и помог:

— Спрашивай уже.

— Почему ты остался здесь? — тут же спросил Поттер. — Я имею в виду тогда, когда начались эти… — Он вдруг подпрыгнул на месте, едва ли не кувырком прокатился назад и быстро ударил рукой по светильнику. Свет потух; вокруг воцарился непроглядный мрак, и где-то за пределами комнаты, к ужасу Драко, послышался какой-то шум.

Кровать прогнулась под весом тела Поттера, и он быстро прошептал в самое ухо:

— Фейбер!

Теплая волна воздуха от его дыхания прокатилась по щеке, как легкое, мимолетное прикосновение, и странное ощущение тепла так и замерло где-то внутри, сжимая грудь. Поттер не стал отодвигаться, и если бы сейчас Драко протянул руку и коснулся его, это можно было бы легко принять за случайность. Просто случайность… Можно было бы даже провести по щеке, или по волосам, или коснуться ноги, или даже…

От пошлых, совершенно неуместных мыслей бросило в холодный пот. Драко, растерявшись от нахлынувших эмоций, неожиданно сам для себя довольно откровенно зашептал:

— Потому что я хотел доказать вам всем, что чего-то стою и без...

Чужая рука накрыла рот, перекрывая кислород, которого и так чертовски не хватало. Поттер едва слышно шикнул. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и на фоне стены стала видна его приподнятая над кроватью голова, повернутая в сторону двери.

Возможно, в коридоре что-то происходило, но Драко не слышал ничего: собственное сердце так сильно стучало в ушах, что, пожалуй, он не услышал бы сейчас и гудка Хогвартс-экспресса. Это был страх — разумеется, просто страх быть обнаруженными, и Фейбер мог понять все не так, как было на самом деле, да и страх потерять работу из-за дурацкого желания пробраться сюда… Драко утешал себя этой мыслью пару секунд, пока не понял, что просто пытается оправдаться перед самим собой.

Он боялся — но совсем не Фейбера, а того, что делала близость Поттера.

Тот наконец убрал руку, и Драко быстро облизал пересохшие губы. 

— Может быть, это на улице, — прошептал Поттер. — Тут иногда встречаются кабаны и кролики. Что ты говорил?

При всем желании Драко не смог бы сейчас ответить: голос просто сел. Сумбурные мысли скакали в голове, как те самые кролики, но, к счастью, в этот момент Поттер перекатился по кровати, дотянулся и включил светильник.

Резкий свет заставил на мгновение прищуриться, но он же привел в чувство. Драко сел, собрал раскиданные по всей кровати карты, стараясь не встречаться с Поттером взглядом, и безразлично сказал:

— Я пойду, пока этот и правда не проснулся. Не скучай.

И вышел в коридор, не оглядываясь, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Силы резко кончились; захотелось упасть на кровать и просто уснуть, спать и спать, пока сон не выветрит все глупости из головы. 

Драко прошел несколько шагов и уже почти ступил на лестницу, когда понял, что что-то не так. Он остановился, размышляя, что именно его смутило, затем обернулся и внимательно посмотрел в то самое место, где прятался от Фейбера.

Ниши больше не было.

**Глава 19**

— Мистер Малфой, просыпайтесь.

Холодный голос сулил неприятности. Драко почувствовал неприятный, резкий запах перегара, открыл глаза и уставился в хмурую рожу Фейбера.

— В чем дело?

Фейбер поднял руку, на которой болтались дешевые магловские часы, и взмахнул ею перед лицом Драко.

— Во-первых, уже без пятнадцати десять.

Драко проспал. Этого не было уже много лет, так давно, что он даже не помнил, когда такое случалось в последний раз. Драко вскочил с кровати, почти влетел в штаны и рубашку, судорожно соображая, хватит ли времени сварить зелье, и только тогда понял: было еще «во-вторых».

— Во-вторых, — продолжил Фейбер, подтверждая худшие опасения, — я бы хотел узнать, что это такое.

Он кинул на кровать что-то плоское и маленькое. Драко, присмотревшись, почувствовал себя так, будто его окатили ведром ледяной воды. Это были карты — две пустые карты, забытые вчера за кроватью Поттера.

Будет ли вообще хоть один спокойный день в этом доме?!

— Это карты, — рассердившись на все сразу, сказал Драко. — Разве не понятно? А если вы решили спросить, годны ли они для игры, то мой ответ — нет. Они пустые.

Фейбер пошел красными пятнами от злости.

— Хотите сказать, вы их видите впервые?

— Я видел карты и раньше, — отозвался Драко, вкладывая в голос все презрение, накопившееся в душе. — Это не редкость в нашем мире.

— Но эти я обнаружил сегодня утром возле кровати мистера Поттера, — прошипел Фейбер сквозь зубы. — И мистер Поттер не смог показать оставшуюся колоду. Я бы хотел получить объяснение.

— А я бы хотел сварить зелье для мистера Поттера, — зло сказал Драко. — Поэтому оставьте меня в покое и дайте мне сделать мою работу!

И Фейбер отступил. 

— Поговорим позже, мистер Малфой, — свирепо рявкнул он и вышел из спальни, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Сукин сын! 

Драко, кипя от злости, как забытое на огне зелье, пошел в лабораторию, схватил ступку, корень асфоделя и начал толочь его с такой силой, что ступка пошла трещинами. Это походило на какую-то глупую игру, затянувшуюся несмешную шутку: заточение Поттера в мирное время, тупой колдомедик, возомнивший себя невесть кем, невозможность спокойно заниматься работой и…

Драко вспомнил вчерашний вечер и едва не выронил ступку из рук.

Что это вообще было? Ночное помутнение? Или сказывалось слишком долгое отсутствие секса? В любом случае, повторять такое было нельзя: Поттер был пациентом — это раз, Поттер был Поттером — это два. Существовало еще и три, и восемь, и двенадцать, но и первых двух пунктов хватало, чтобы держать себя в руках.

Драко зажег огонь, ссыпал ингредиенты в котел — и вздохнул.

Поттер был привлекательным, даже очень — это нельзя было отрицать. Забавным, живым и восторгающимся всякими пустяками. Он не боялся потерять лицо, смеяться над собой и не обижался по пустякам. Он был каким-то… настоящим, как будто просто хотел жить и радоваться каждой минуте даже в таких обстоятельствах. 

О нем трудно было не думать. Почти невозможно.

— Добавляю Лунную воду! — сердито сказал Драко вслух, заглушая собственные мысли. — Ровно пол унции! 

И нельзя было не признать, что у него были просто поразительно…

— Мешаю по часовой стрелке три раза! — еще громче сказал Драко, схватив ложку. Да что такое?! — Потом четыре — против часовой!

...зеленые глаза. Глаза, в которые хотелось смотреть и смотреть…

— Еще три раза — по часовой! — почти заорал Драко. — Жду пять секунд! Один… Два… Три… Четыре… Пять! И мешаю еще семь раз — против часовой!

…до тех пор, пока совершенно не растворишься в этом взгляде.

Безумие.

— Блядь! — в сердцах выругался Драко и снял котел с огня.

***

Решение избавиться от Фейбера созрело к полудню.

Он мог доложить в министерство о нарушении правил и, скорее всего, собирался это сделать, что грозило неприятностями с Пумером. Тот не любил нарушений закона даже больше, чем вранья, ненавидел связываться с бюрократами, и ничего не мешало ему выставить Драко за дверь. Работу толковому зельевару найти было легко, но мастерская Пумера ни шла ни в какое сравнение с любой другой работой в мире, да и слишком долго и кропотливо Драко восстанавливал свою репутацию, чтобы просто так терять все.

И еще было обещание, данное Поттеру. 

Неизвестно, что из этого больше подтолкнуло Драко к принятию окончательного решения, но ровно в полдень он постучал в дверь в конце коридора на втором этаже.

— Войдите!

Драко вошел в комнату и быстро осмотрелся. 

Она была не намного больше спальни Поттера, но обстановка здесь разительно отличалась. Массивный деревянный стол, заставленный колбами и бокалами, занимал большую часть комнаты; узкая железная кровать, заваленная распахнутым чемоданом и вещами, подходила скорее для короткого послеобеденного сна, чем для полноценного отдыха. Над кроватью висела большая колдография низзла с острыми ушами, и стало понятно, что раньше здесь жила Лидия.

Хотя вряд ли при ней в комнате так скверно пахло.

Фейбер стоял, оперевшись спиной на подоконник. На фоне света из окна его тощая фигура напоминала прислоненный к стойке Нимбус, и даже его тонкие руки создавали впечатление безвольно повисших прутьев; Драко, слегка развеселившись от этого сравнения, собрал всю решимость в кулак и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Безусловно, — отозвался Фейбер. Он отлепился от подоконника, сел за стол и скрестил руки на груди. — Полагаю, вы пришли объяснить мне, почему...

— Я пришел поговорить о вас, — перебил Драко, понизив голос. — О вашем будущем, мистер Фейбер.

Тот недобро прищурился.

— О моем будущем?

Сесть он так и не предложил, поэтому Драко, придвинув к себе стоящий возле двери стул, уселся на него без приглашения. 

— Оно не так уж и радует, да? — спросил Драко без насмешки. — Дешевая мантия, недооцененный сотрудник, проблемы с алкоголем… — Фейбер открыл рот, но Драко не дал вставить ему ни слова. — Подождите. Я понимаю. Всегда есть кто-то лучше, кто-то моложе, кто-то, за чьей спиной стоит родственник, работающий в министерстве. Или Герой, который забирает всю славу себе. — Драко усмехнулся. — Я прекрасно вас понимаю.

Фейбер позеленел.

— Убирайтесь отсюда, мистер Малфой, иначе я доложу в министерство об оскорблении сотрудника при исполнении!

— Разумеется, вы можете это сделать, — согласился Драко. Он нагнулся вперед и доверительно спросил: — Но есть ведь и другие пути решения проблем, верно? Например… — Он постучал пальцем по лбу и задумчиво продолжил: — Например, чисто теоретически, некая сумма галлеонов, которая легко помогла бы решить вам некоторые из ваших проблем.

Самое сложное было позади. Драко почувствовал, как между лопаток заструилась капля пота, и откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь незаметно почесаться.

Фейбер недоверчиво качнул головой.

— Вы пытаетесь подкупить меня?

— Ну что вы, — ласково возразил Драко. — Я просто рассуждаю. Вам не нравится Поттер, не нравлюсь я, — согласитесь, мы не стоим ваших нервов. Разве не было бы приятнее сейчас наслаждаться отпуском где-нибудь на берегу Тихого океана? 

— Вы понимаете, что сейчас обеспечиваете себе камеру в Азкабане?

— Допустим, — сказал Драко, из последних сил сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. — Но какой вам от этого толк? Меня вскоре выпустят, отец позаботится об этом, а вы лишитесь довольно простого заработка. Подумайте об этом, мистер Фейбер. А так же о том, что в любой момент на дом могут напасть — вас же предупреждали об этом, не правда ли? 

Фейбер не ответил, но расцепил руки и сложил их на стол перед собой. Это был хороший знак, поэтому дальше Драко заговорил гораздо решительнее:

— Ваша жизнь не стоит забот о Поттере, верно? А все, что — так же теоретически! — требовалось бы взамен — всего лишь сообщить в министерство, что с сегодняшнего дня вы не можете оставаться в этом доме по личным причинам и рекомендуете вернуть фрау Лидманн как можно скорее. Согласитесь, это такие пустяки! 

Фейбер продолжал молчать. Собственно, Драко сказал все, что хотел, и теперь оставалось только ждать. Потянулась долгая, мучительная тишина, в течение которой Драко успел пять раз поругать себя за этот шаг, три раза помолиться, чтобы Фейбер согласился, и еще пару раз представить камеру в Азкабане. Последнее особенно пугало. У отца всегда все получалось легко, он был рожден с умением подкупать, уговаривать и угрожать, но Драко было до него далеко.

Наконец Фейбер заговорил:

— Даже если бы — в теории! — я на это согласился, технически это невозможно сделать. Вы не можете…

— Я все продумал, — быстро сказал Драко, едва не заорав от накатившего чудовищного облегчения. — У меня есть сумма денег, к которой имеет доступ моя семья. Даже я не знаю, сколько там накопилось в текущий момент. Я напишу письмо, в котором попрошу отца предоставить вам… скажем...

Драко промычал и вопросительно поднял брови. Фейбер замялся; возможно, как и у Драко, это был его первый подобный опыт, и он понятия не имел, сколько просить.

— Шестьсот… — наконец неуверенно начал он и тут же поправился: — Семьсот пятьдесят галлеонов.

— Семьсот пятьдесят галлеонов, — с удивлением согласился Драко. Сумма была гораздо больше, чем он рассчитывал, но торговаться не стоило. — Я так и напишу, с условием никогда не напоминать мне об этой сумме. Совру, что связан обетом, и он поймет.

Снова повисло молчание, но уже далеко не такое напряженное. Фейбер что-то пробормотал себе под нос, украдкой бросил взгляд на чемодан, и Драко понял, что победил.

Это было легко.

**Глава 20**

Драко с наслаждением доедал суп-пюре, когда со стороны арки послышался какой-то шум. Что-то тихо трещало и шуршало, и если бы не постоянная мертвая тишина, верный спутник последних дней, Драко, возможно, ничего бы не услышал. Он посмотрел на арку и застыл с так и не донесенной до рта ложкой.

Коридор затягивался серебристым льдом. Он быстро наползал на обои, как тень какого-то чудовища, разукрашивал пол причудливыми узорами и неумолимо двигался в сторону столовой. Резко похолодало; мороз пробрался под тонкую рубашку, защипал кожу, и почти сразу же потянуло ни с чем не сравнимым запахом свежего зимнего утра. 

Значит, новый приступ.

Драко тяжело вздохнул, отложил ложку и поднялся из-за стола, намереваясь пойти на поиски Поттера, но тот появился в арке сам.

И с первого взгляда стало понятно, насколько он зол. Его лицо горело огнем, и Драко почудилось, что где-то в глубине его глаз тоже сверкнули льдинки.

— Фейбер ушел пятнадцать минут назад, — сказал Поттер без приветствия. — И больше сюда не вернется.

— Я видел его, когда он уходил, — отозвался Драко, соображая, что не так. Поттер ведь должен быть рад? — Хорошая новость.

— Пре-вос-ход-ная, — по слогам произнес Поттер и прошел в центр столовой. Он остановился напротив стола и посмотрел так, что Драко немедленно захотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. — Просто чудесное утро с чудесными людьми в чудесном доме!

— У тебя приступ.

— Нет у меня никакого приступа! Я просто дико, чудовищно рад, что Лидия вчера смогла уговорить начальство вернуть ее в дом! Разве это не потрясающе, Малфой? 

Драко моргнул.

— О чем... Подожди, что?!

Поттер недобро усмехнулся.

— Ты не знал? Патерсон сегодня утром сказал, что она прибудет после полудня. 

Пол ушел из-под ног. Драко тяжело осел на стул и просто смотрел и смотрел на Поттера, пока не заслезились глаза. 

Фейбер его надул. Обманул, как неразумного ребенка, еще и угрожая доложить в министерство. Он с самого начала решил взять деньги, да и что ему грозило? Драко не мог пожаловаться, не мог отомстить после выхода отсюда, не мог… Он не мог ничего. Совершенно ничего.

Открытый чемодан. Фейбер собирался домой, когда Драко пожаловал в гости, таща в собственных руках прощальный подарок.

Блядь, блядь, блядь!

Денег было жаль, но еще больше было жаль себя. Драко сжал кулаки, потряс ими под столом и бессильно скрипнул зубами.

— Что с тобой, Малфой? — озабоченно спросил Поттер. — Ты изменился в лице. Уже скучаешь по нему?

— Нет, — выдавил Драко. — Слушай…

— Или, — зло перебил Поттер, — ты скучаешь вот по этому?

Он влез в карман, достал оттуда письмо — и душа ухнула в пятки. Не надо было даже приглядываться, чтобы узнать это письмо: Драко сам написал его час назад. Все было плохо, все было ужасно и даже больше, чем ужасно; Драко затрясло, и вряд ли виной этому был мороз.

Да и к черту.

— Откуда оно у тебя?

Поттер скривился.

— Это все, что тебя волнует? Откуда я его взял? 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил, что ты с ним сделаешь? — устало спросил Драко. — Хорошо: что ты с ним сделаешь, Поттер? Доложишь в министерство? Докладывай, мне уже все равно.

— Ты подкупил должностное лицо при исполнении! — заорал Поттер. Он смял письмо в комок и злобно швырнул его об обледеневшую стену. — Малфой, это преступление! Ты работаешь на министерство, ты живешь в одном доме с аврором — и подкупаешь должностное лицо!

— Ты сам просил меня сделать что-нибудь! — не сдержавшись, заорал Драко в ответ. Он вскочил на ноги и перегнулся через стол, смотря Поттеру прямо в глаза. — Ты сам пришел ко мне и попросил помочь! Что я еще мог сделать? 

— Что-нибудь более законное! Не такое… малфоевское!

Драко округлил глаза и всплеснул руками.

— А я и есть Малфой, Поттер! Так что именно я должен быть сделать? Написать в министерство и объявить голодовку, как ты? Или пригрозить уйти, если не уйдет Фейбер? 

— Да хоть бы и так!

— Да всем плевать, даже если я сдохну здесь! Я — это не ты, и на мое мнение тоже всем наплевать!

Краски спали с лица Поттера, и оно побледнело так сильно, что слилось цветом со стеной. Поттер на мгновение прикрыл глаза, словно сказанное его сильно задело, а потом негромко произнес:

— Мне совсем не плевать, Малфой, даже если ты думаешь иначе.

Ответить Драко не успел: хлопнула входная дверь, послышалась шумная возня и шаги, и женский голос радостно закричал:

— Кто поможет мне поднять сумку? Ого, какая тут красота! 

Поттер еще мгновение смотрел на Драко, затем развернулся — и стремительно вышел из столовой.

***

— И куда ты собрался?

— Я сварил зелье на два часа, — проигнорировав вопрос, сказал Драко. Притвориться равнодушным не получилось: голос все-так дрогнул, но Драко упрямо продолжил: — Полагаю, к шести часам министерство найдет мне замену. А если нет, вы легко справитесь и сами.

Он протиснулся мимо стоящей в двери лаборатории Лидии. Пора было убираться отсюда и возвращаться к нормальной, спокойной жизни без всяких Поттеров и ночных потрясений. Злость разбирала такая, что сварить зелье получилось только с третьего раза: руки тряслись и не слушались, а мысли то и дело вместо работы возвращались к разговору в столовой.

Плевать!

Но тетрадь Драко все же уменьшил и надежно спрятал под подкладкой мантии.

— Было очень приятно с вами поработать, — честно сказал он. — Передавайте Поттеру, что он придурок.

Лидия склонила голову к плечу.

— Пойдем, я провожу тебя, — предложила она. Драко равнодушно кивнул и первым пошел вверх по лестнице. — Ты любишь щербет? 

Вопрос был неожиданным.

— Люблю, — удивленно сказал Драко. Он поднялся на первый этаж и остановился. — А что?

— Я привезла целый пакет, — сообщила Лидия. — Его, конечно, обнюхали и проверили со всех сторон, но вкус от этого не пострадал. Захочешь попробовать — приходи пить чай.

Она развернулась и, не попрощавшись, пошла в сторону столовой. Здесь точно можно было сойти с ума; Драко растерянно поглядел ей вслед, пожал плечами и, не сдержавшись, осторожно посмотрел наверх.

На втором этаже было тихо. Может быть, Поттер был в саду, а может, опять читал свою дурацкую книгу — какая теперь уже разница. Он в любом случае не вышел бы провожать, даже если бы знал, что Драко уходит.

От этой мысли стало тошно.

— Да пошел ты, — буркнул Драко себе под нос, повернулся к двери — и тут же забыл, о чем только что думал.

Ее не было. Слышались голоса авроров, о чем-то переговаривающихся на улице, была знакомая стена с надоевшими блеклыми обоями — но двери не было. Драко потер глаза, не доверяя собственному зрению, подошел и провел по стене рукой, пытаясь нащупать малейшую щель, — но все напрасно.

Ее действительно не было!

— Эй! — крикнул Драко и ударил по стене ногой. — Эй, там, откройте!

Авроров было прекрасно слышно, но они даже не прервали свою беседу. Зато на шум из арки выглянула Лидия, мельком осмотрела стену и спокойно спросила:

— А чего ты ожидал? Иди лучше пить чай, Драко.

— Я не хочу вашего гребанного чая! — обозлившись, крикнул Драко. — Куда делась дверь?

— Исчезла, — сообщила Лидия, как будто это и без того было не очевидно. — Уже минут двадцать назад. 

Ну разумеется, все просто. Драко шумно выдохнул и прошипел:

— Идите и немедленно скажите Поттеру, чтобы вернул ее на место!

Лидия не обиделась; она улыбнулась, покачала головой и мягко сказала:

— Гарри ведь не знает, что ты уходишь. Почему ты думаешь, что это сделал он?

— А кто еще?!

Она улыбнулась еще шире.

— Тот, кто знает и очень не хочет уходить.

И скрылась в столовой. Драко постоял еще пару секунд, пытаясь понять, о чем она говорит, — и пораженно уставился в пустую стену.

**Глава 21**

— Хочу большой шкаф, — сказал Драко вслух.

Разговаривать с пустотой было странно, но к чему именно обращаться, он не знал. Драко постоял, надеясь, что шкаф не свалится прямо на голову или на стол с ингредиентами, но даже после пяти минут ожидания ничего так и не произошло.

— Ладно, пусть будет маленький шкаф, — согласился Драко, посмотрев на потолок. — Но хотя бы с тремя полками.

Ничего. Драко почесал голову, соображая, как именно работал дом. Может быть, надо было думать, а не просить? Поттер ведь никогда не просил, а просто витал где-то в своих фантазиях. Или кроме гостиной оно нигде не работало? Но ведь в лаборатории шел снег, валил дым, а ниша появилась на втором этаже — значит, работало. Но как?

Драко вышел из лаборатории, поднялся в гостиную, уже вернувшую себе входную дверь, и сел в кресло. Возможно, здесь оно — что бы это ни было — слушалось лучше. Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе большой шкаф, такой же, как стоял в кабинете у отца: антикварный, массивный, из красного дерева, с бронзовой фурнитурой. Размытый образ удалось удержать в голове около минуты; Драко, уже почти разложив книги и статуэтки на нужные полки, вдруг подумал, что в любой момент в гостиную может спуститься Поттер.

Чертов долбанный Поттер.

Вот его образ представился куда ярче. Даже в пылу ссоры, растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, Поттер был довольно очаровательным — как бы сильно Драко не злился на него в тот момент. Образ все больше и больше обретал черты, представились даже трещинки на губах и след от пальца на стекле очков; Драко, перепугавшись, что гостиная сейчас увесится колдографиями Поттера, быстро распахнул глаза.

Стены были пусты. Драко на всякий случай обернулся, чтобы осмотреть остальную гостиную, и вздрогнул, увидев, что в комнате он не один.

Поттер стоял возле лестницы, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел точно так же, как Драко представлял его себе пару мгновений назад. Кто знает, был ли он настоящим или плодом фантазии; Драко внимательно оглядел его мрачное лицо, напряженную позу, и тогда Поттер недовольно сказал:

— Спасибо.

Настоящий. Или фантазии в этом доме тоже могли разговаривать? 

— Пожалуйста, — рассеянно отозвался Драко и, очнувшись, недоуменно уточнил: — За что?

Поттер поморщился.

— За то, что пытался помочь мне. Я не одобряю такие методы, Малфой, но все равно — спасибо.

Все-таки гриффиндорцы были удивительно странными созданиями. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении, Поттер, но все равно — пожалуйста. 

И Поттер слабо улыбнулся. Непонятно, чем его улыбка отличалась от сотен улыбок всех тех, кого Драко когда-либо встречал, но злость внезапно окончательно улетучилась, и Драко искренне задумался, почему еще час назад так мечтал сбежать. Здесь было хорошо и даже уютно, ничем не хуже, чем дома, да и веселее, если уж на то пошло.

Поттер посмотрел наверх, потом на кресло рядом с Драко, словно раздумывал, стоит ли оставаться в гостиной дальше. Страшно не хотелось, чтобы он опять скрылся в своей маленькой комнате, поэтому Драко быстро спросил: 

— Почему Фейбер отдал тебе письмо?

Поттер вздохнул, прошел через гостиную и все-таки сел в кресло. 

— Он не отдавал.

— Как это не отдавал? Но…

— Я его стащил, — сердито сказал Поттер. — Ясно? 

— Э-э… — протянул Драко, немало удивившись. — Нет, не ясно. Но откуда ты узнал? И как ты?..

Поттер взмахнул рукой, едва не сбив с носа очки.

— Я подслушал, Малфой! Если ты крадешься по лестнице и потом заходишь в комнату к врагу, когда он собирается свалить из дома, не удивляйся, что кто-то считает это подозрительным!

— Подслушал, а потом стащил письмо?

— Незаметно конфисковал! — возмутился Поттер. — Чувствуешь разницу?

— Нет, — усмехнувшись, признался Драко. Он представил Фейбера, с ужасом обшаривающего карманы мантии, и окончательно развеселился. — Значит, он ничего не знал и сейчас перерывает свою сумку в поисках письма? Или вприпрыжку бежит к моему отцу, мечтая, что скоро будет лежать на берегу моря с бокалом огневиски?

— Наверно, — рассмеявшись, сказал Поттер. Он немного расслабился и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Или думает, что потерял его при осмотре. И боится, что теперь сам загремит в Азкабан.

Поттер пошел на преступление, вдруг с изумлением понял Драко. Он должен был сдать их обоих, тем более, что это был шанс отомстить Фейберу за недолгое, но обидное заточение в комнате, и, к тому же, это было готовое дело, которое наверняка добавило бы баллов в его копилку раскрытых преступлений. Почему он пошел на это? Просто так, потому что не позволило… Что? Гриффиндорское благородство? Или он считал Драко другом? Или просто был благодарен за лечение? Или… или что?

Спросить Драко так и не решился.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал он.

Поттер повернул голову и посмотрел на Драко. В выражении его лица промелькнуло что-то такое, отчего сладко засосало под ложечкой, но Поттер тут же отвернулся и поднялся с кресла.

— Пожалуйста, Малфой.

***

Драко никогда не думал, что одновременно может быть жарко, холодно, да еще и неловко. Но именно такую смесь чувств он испытывал, глядя, как Поттер стягивает рубашку через голову. Ужасно хотелось зажмуриться — и в то же время он боялся даже моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды из происходящего. Поттер положил рубашку на край ванны и обернулся, выжидательно глядя в глаза.

Как Драко не пытался вспомнить, что именно от него требовалось, он так и не смог. 

— Эм… Малфой?

— Да?

— Так ты дашь мне палочку?

Точно, палочка.

— Да.

Она перекочевала к Поттеру, и он, наконец, повернулся к Драко спиной, неодобрительно разглядывая себя в зеркале. Черт, спина у него была красивая, широкая и мускулистая, с маленькой россыпью родинок возле шеи, и даже два длинных шрама, пересекающих острые лопатки, ничуть не портили привлекательный вид. Драко перевел взгляд на ванну, затем — на пол, но через пару секунд поймал себя на том, что опять смотрит на спину Поттера.

Да как вообще можно было туда не смотреть?!

— Это становится ужасной традицией, — сказал Драко, лишь бы отвлечься, — то, что мы каждую ночь проводим вместе.

Прозвучало совсем не так шутливо, как он рассчитывал, и даже чуточку пошло. Впрочем, Поттер все же скривил губы в подобие улыбки и поинтересовался:

— Уже мечтаешь, чтобы побыстрее стерли память?

Драко не нашелся, что ответить. Это было очень просто — забыть и жить дальше так, как будто ничего и не было, просто заниматься своей работой и мечтать о том, чтобы Пумер перевел его в первый отдел. Только глубоко внутри что-то противилось этой мысли, так сильно, что становилось почти больно.

— С самого начала только об этом и думаю, — соврал он и прокашлялся. — Давай заканчивай и возвращай мне палочку.

— Заканчиваю,— произнес Поттер. Он, кажется, помрачнел, или зеркало и свет в ванной исказили его черты. — Не бойся, я не собираюсь на тебя нападать.

Он последний раз провел палочкой возле лица — и остатки ненавистной бороды наконец-то окончательно исчезли, делая Поттера похожим на нормального человека. От отдал палочку Драко, сполоснул лицо и провел ладонью по розовой влажной коже подбородка.

Драко немедленно захотелось сделать то же самое. Он спрятал палочку в карман штанов, а вместе с ней — и руки, чтобы они ненароком не начали самовольничать.

— Раз уж мы все равно не спим, предлагаю чем-нибудь заняться, — предложил Поттер, натягивая, к великому сожалению Драко, рубашку обратно. — Можно еще раз поиграть в карты.

— Они до сих пор меня ненавидят. 

— Тогда… — Поттер задумался, затем расстроенно протянул: — Ничего в голову не приходит. Может, и правда надо идти спать.

— Или мы можем пойти в сад, — торопливо произнес Драко, совершенно не желая его отпускать. — И ты мне покажешь, где та часть с ядовитыми растениями.

И Поттер немедленно согласился.

**Глава 22**

— Ты точно уверен, что это здесь? — спросил Драко.

Поттер кивнул и первым вошел в беседку.

— Да. Надо дважды постучать палочкой о настил. И громко, с выражением сказать: «Гриффиндор всегда первый!»

— Врешь? 

— Вру, — без зазрения совести отозвался Поттер. — Просто дважды постучи. А если бы и правда надо было сказать?

— Тогда этот дом построил бы самый большой идиот из всех, кого я знаю. — Драко достал палочку, сел на корточки и постучал ею о настил беседки. Что-то задребезжало под ногами, и он торопливо отскочил в сторону. — А кстати, кто его построил? Министерство?

Настил медленно, словно нехотя, сдвинулся с места. Доски разъехались по сторонам, собираясь в аккуратные стопки у лавок, и в центре беседки образовалась дыра, ведущая вниз. Драко зажег Люмос, осторожно заглянул внутрь и увидел длинную, покрытую влажным мхом лестницу, теряющуюся в непроглядной тьме.

В нос ударил запах чего-то тухлого, и идти туда перехотелось.

— Что-то там мрачновато, — поморщившись, сказал Поттер, тоже заглянув в дыру. — А дом построен давным-давно, никто уже не помнит, чей он. Говорят, раньше тут жил какой-то маг, который очень любил менять обстановку, поэтому дом легко подстраивается под чужое настроение. Министерство выкупило его всего пару десятков лет назад.

— Теперь они могут продать его за огромные деньги. Тут жил сам великий, знаменитейший, любимец всех женщин от пяти до ста пятидесяти, блистательнейший…

— Прекрати.

— ...Драко Малфой! — закончил Драко. Он вытянул руку, стараясь посветить как можно дальше, но дна дыры все равно не было видно. — Значит, ты трусишь туда идти?

Поттер вскинул подбородок.

— Нет!

— И я нет, — пробормотал Драко. — Люблю, знаешь, бродить по темным местам, засеянным ядовитыми растениями, с психом за компанию…

— С самим собой?

— Очень смешно. 

Палочки у Поттера не было, поэтому пришлось идти первым. Драко прошел с десяток ступенек, держась свободной рукой за мокрые перила, и поморщился. Под ногами хлюпало и булькало, подошвы скользили по мху, и с каждой секундой затея казалась все больше идиотской. Но выглядеть в глазах Поттера трусом не хотелось, поэтому, подбодрив себя тем, что внизу скрывается целая сокровищница редких растений, Драко уже смелее шагнул на следующую ступеньку. Нога внезапно потеряла опору и съехала вбок; он поскользнулся, выронил палочку, отчаянно замахал руками, пытаясь вцепиться в мокрую стену — и рухнул вниз.

***

— Малфой!

— М-м…

— Малфой, ты жив?

— Нет, — с большим трудом сказал Драко. — Помер тебе на радость, Поттер.

Полет выбил дух, штаны и рубашка промокли насквозь, но все части тела были, кажется, в порядке. Драко осторожно сел, внимательно прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а затем, уже смелее, поднялся на ноги. 

Вокруг стояла кромешная тьма. Вонь заметно уменьшилась, но резкий запах отсыревшей земли все равно проникал в ноздри, щекоча нос. Где-то вдалеке слышался равномерный стук капель и какой-то подозрительный шорох, и Драко, представив себе быстро ползущие по полу побеги цапня, готовые в любой момент обвиться вокруг шеи и начать душить, невольно поежился.

— Где палочка? 

— Не знаю, — отозвался Поттер. Эхо разнесло звук его голоса, и показалось, что он говорит со всех сторон сразу. — Не у меня.

Драко поднял голову. Наверху виднелись ступеньки, слабо освещенные звездным небом, и можно было подняться и вернуться в дом, но оставлять палочку в этом месте до утра не хотелось. 

— Надо ее найти, — сказал Драко вполголоса. — Давай ты пойдешь налево от лестницы, я — направо. Она не могла улететь далеко. Только не раздави, другой у меня нет. И не попадись какому-нибудь растению, иди осторожно.

— Думаешь, одно из них может напасть?

— Ты пострадал даже от безобидной катальпы, — серьезно напомнил Драко. 

Шуршание возобновилось, и на плечо внезапно опустилось что-то тяжелое. Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности, но голос Поттера тут же успокаивающе произнес:

— Это я. Давай пойдем вместе, чтобы если что-то произойдет, мы могли помочь друг другу.

Его рука съехала по плечу Драко, затем — вниз по руке, а потом Поттер сделал совершенно невероятную вещь.

Он обхватил ладонь Драко и крепко сжал ее в своей. 

Сердце на секунду пропустило удар. Ладонь у Поттера была большая, теплая и удивительно нежная, и внутри, где-то возле желудка, что-то мелко завибрировало, отзываясь на ее тепло. Драко едва не выдернул руку, но все тело отчаянно воспротивилось этому, словно живя своей, отдельной от мозга жизнью.

И с этим совершенно не хотелось бороться.

— Да, — сглотнув ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну, пробормотал Драко. — Да, наверно, так лучше.

Они двинулись вперед — медленно и осторожно, ощупывая влажный скользкий пол подошвами ботинок. Мокрые штаны прилипали к ногам, холодя кожу, но до этого не было никакого дела: Драко думал совсем о другом. О том, что хотелось гораздо большего, чем просто невинного сжимания руки, хотелось позволить себе касаться Поттера без всяких ограничений, везде, и жадно целовать до тех пор, пока не закончится дыхание. Запустить руку в его мягкие волосы и…

Мысль оборвалась, потому что в этот момент большой палец Поттера скользнул по тыльной стороне ладони, а затем быстро вернулся на место. Мимолетное движение осталось бы незамеченным, если бы каждый нерв не был сейчас натянут до предела. И если бы рядом шел не Поттер, Драко мог бы поспорить на все богатства мира, что это было легкое поглаживание.

Хотя, наверно, просто показалось.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, — внезапно попросил Поттер. — Чем ты живешь, Малфой?

Кажется, ему тоже было не слишком уютно в стоящей вокруг тишине.

— Тем же, чем и остальные, — ответил Драко. — Друзья. Работа. Много работы, если честно. Иногда интересные клиенты, иногда — идиоты. 

— А почему сюда?..

Дальше Драко не услышал, потому что палец Поттера снова скользнул по коже, намного медленнее, чем в первый раз, и Драко чуть не поперхнулся влажным воздухом. Это и правда было поглаживание, настоящее, почти интимное, хотя на этот раз у Поттера наверняка просто дернулся палец.

Но как бы хотелось, чтобы это и правда…

Какая глупость.

— Почему… что? — хрипло уточнил Драко.

— Почему сюда прислали именно тебя? — терпеливо повторил Поттер — и остановился.

Его рука выскользнула из руки Драко, оставив в ладони холодное ощущение пустоты. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, и Драко уже успел открыть рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, когда Поттер негромко произнес:

— Люмос!

Полыхнул огонек, разгоняя черноту по углам и освещая Поттера прыгающими зелеными всполохами. И может быть, именно из-за игры света на секунду показалось, что в его лице промелькнуло то же самое неуловимое выражение, которое появилось при разговоре в гостиной, но потом он протянул палочку Драко и скрылся в тени.

**Глава 23**

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — десятью минутами позже напомнил Поттер. Он сидел под светом найденной свечи на большом ящике, заваленном садовым инвентарем, и с интересом разглядывал уродливое приспособление с пятью торчащими в разные стороны лезвиями. В такой обстановке выглядело это жутковато.

Помещение оказалось куда больше, чем представлял себе Драко. Растений, правда, нашлось совсем немного, да и большинство из них были чахлыми и вялыми без солнечного света, перетащенными сюда, скорее всего, подальше от рук Поттера. Зато длинные полки вдоль стены были вдоволь завалены барахлом, собранным со всех концов света. Драко прошел мимо старинных часов со сломанным циферблатом, сдул пыль с потрескавшегося бюста узкоглазого незнакомца, щелкнул по носу деревянного гнома и остановился возле широкой железной коробки, прислоненной к стене.

— Почему сюда прислали именно меня? — Драко с трудом опустил коробку на пол и сел возле нее на колени, раздумывая, уместно ли открывать чужую вещь. Впрочем, никто не предупреждал, что в доме нельзя что-то брать, поэтому, рассудив, что здесь все общее, Драко щелкнул замком. — Потому что у меня нет жены и семерых детей, которых надо было оставить ради тебя на неопределенное время.

— Ясно, — сказал Поттер. Он положил лезвия на полку позади себя, достал оттуда же обломок грабли и без всяких эмоций поинтересовался: — А… твоя девушка была не против, что ты уехал? 

Если бы он только знал, насколько нелепо звучал этот вопрос. 

— Моя девушка — это работа, Поттер. — Драко откинул крышку ящика и изумленно присвистнул. — Смотри!

Поттер тут же встал и подошел, застыв над душой.

В коробке лежал квиддичный инвентарь. На старых битах когда-то было написано название, но теперь оно совсем истерлось от десятков рук, превратившись в бледные тени букв. У одного из бладжеров не хватало целого куска, как будто кто-то в бешенстве швырялся в него заклинаниями после проигранной игры. Но внимание Драко привлекли вовсе не они, а маленький шарик, заботливо прикрепленный ремнями к центру коробки.

Снитч.

— Ого, — протянул Поттер. — Смотри, у квоффла совсем стерлась кожа. Сколько же им лет?

Драко пожал плечами, достал снитч и положил его на ладонь. Тот слабо трепыхнулся, словно пытался расправить крылья и взлететь в небо, но так и остался лежать на месте, старый и бесполезный, как обычный камень. Время сделало свое дело; Драко поднес палочку ближе, увидел перелом на одном из крыльев и осторожно положил снитч на полку.

— А твой таинственный мистер Загонщик? — как можно спокойнее спросил он и весь обратился в слух. — Как он отнесся к тому, что тебя здесь заперли?

Рука Поттера вынырнула откуда-то из-за плеча Драко, выхватила из коробки биту — и опять исчезла. Ну да, что же еще он мог взять. Драко с ненавистью поглядел на вторую биту, сиротливо оставшуюся лежать в ящике, и захлопнул крышку.

— Он никак не отнесся, — ответил Поттер. Драко обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, но Поттер отошел и встал у противоположной стенки, почти скрывшись в темноте. — Мы… это сложно.

— Сложно — это смешать яд докси со змеиным ядом так, чтобы не расплавился котел. Вы тоже этим занимались?

Поттер невесело рассмеялся.

— Нет, таким… нет. — Он тяжело вздохнул, и вздох эхом прокатился над головой. — Мы с ним расстались, Малфой. 

И несмотря на то, что это не имело никакого значения, торжествующая улыбка сама поползла по лицу Драко. Он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть ее, поднялся на ноги и прошелся вдоль полок, скользя по барахлу невидящим взглядом.

— Почему?

— Это не интересная история.

— Еще какая интересная! — горячо возразил Драко. — Расскажи, Поттер. Я же все равно все забуду.

Отвечать Поттер не стал, то ли задумавшись, стоит ли доверять свою страшную тайну посторонним, то ли просто подбирая слова. Драко дотянулся до верхней полки, стащил оттуда ржавый рыцарский шлем без забрала и напялил его на деревянного гнома. Гном гневно открыл рот, и Драко на всякий случай отошел подальше.

— Потому что, — наконец заговорил Поттер, и по голосу стало понятно, что далось ему это нелегко, — в какой-то момент я понял, что просто… Просто вижу в нем подобие другого человека. Отражение того, кто давно по-настоящему был мне нужен.

Внутри все оборвалось, и на Драко нахлынул приступ безнадежности.

Значит, Поттер был давно влюблен и, вполне вероятно, уже планировал с этим незнакомцем свою дальнейшую жизнь. Герои никогда не оставались долго в одиночестве, всегда находился тот, кто мечтал согреть их одинокими ночами.

Стоило ли сомневаться. 

Хотя, возможно, оно было и к лучшему. Да и что изменилось бы, даже если Поттер был бы один? 

Драко вернулся к снитчу, взял его с полки и скучающе сказал:

— Это действительно было не очень интересно. Ладно, пойду я спать.

И поднялся по ступенькам, спиной чувствуя провожающий его пристальный взгляд.

***

Лидия пришла в лабораторию в шесть часов утра, бодрая и полная жизни. Драко, слишком уставший после бессонной ночи и занятый работой, заметил ее только тогда, когда она села на стул напротив стола.

— Доброе утро. Я слышала, как ты вышел из спальни. Чем это ты занят?

— Чиню снитч, — отозвался Драко, не поднимая головы. Работа была кропотливой, серебряные перышки никак не хотели вставать на место и то и дело норовили выскользнуть из рук. — Нашли вчера в подвале под беседкой.

— Ты играешь в квиддич?

Драко кивнул.

— В школе играл. Ловцом.

— Гарри тоже был ловцом, кажется, — сказала Лидия, и Драко стиснул зубы, чтобы не попросить ее замолчать. Тяжелые мысли и так обеспечили бессонную ночь, и возвращаться к ним совершенно не хотелось. — Иногда ему кажется, что он на квиддичном матче, ругается на какого-то Джорджа, что мешает ему летать. Кстати, ты заметил, что приступы стали меньше? — Она замолчала сама, а затем озабоченно спросила: — Драко, ты сегодня спал? У тебя круги под глазами размером с Ирландию.

В крыле что-то щелкнуло, а затем оно окончательно вывалилось из снитча. Ничего не получалось так, как хотелось, как будто весь мир сговорился, чтобы только вредить. Драко, разозлившись, чертыхнулся и резко сказал:

— Нет, не спал!

— Ты в порядке?

— В порядке!

— Драко, если Гарри сказал тебе что-то...

— Отвалите, ясно? — огрызнулся Драко, не сдержавшись. Он схватил снитч и гневно зашвырнул его в верхний ящик стола.. — У меня все в порядке, и у Поттера все отлично! 

Лидия не ответила, и Драко наконец поднял голову. Она смотрела на него без обиды, скорее, с легким чувством сожаления, и зародившаяся было совесть тут же затонула под лавиной злости.

Он не нуждался в жалости!

— Я принесу зелье ровно в десять, — холодно сказал Драко, понизив голос. — А сейчас простите, но я слишком...

Дом тряхнуло. Удар был такой мощный, что Драко прикусил язык, съехал со стула и повалился на пол, больно ударившись локтем. Все вокруг загрохотало и заходило ходуном, раскачивая светильники и с мерзким скрипом сдвигая с места шкаф. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка, а через несколько секунд по нему поползла длинная трещина, разделяя лабораторию пополам. Драко вскочил на ноги и уставился в округлившиеся, ставшие почти бесцветными глаза Лидии.

— Приступы стали меньше?!

— Это не приступ! — крикнула Лидия. Грохот почти заглушил ее слова. — Хватай палочку, Драко, — бежим! 

Резкий звук сирены ударил по ушам в тот момент, когда они добежали до первого этажа. В гостиной никого не было, но за распахнутой настежь дверью слышалось множество голосов: кто-то кого-то звал, или выкрикивал заклинание — разобрать в таком гаме было невозможно. Драко рванул к выходу, пытаясь разузнать хоть что-нибудь, но Лидия перегородила ему дорогу и закричала:

— Нет! Прячься! Найди себе укрытие, Драко!

— Что происходит?!

Окно возле камина разлетелось на куски, прибавляя к грохоту звон разбитого стекла. Лидия пригнулась, спасаясь от осколков, и заорала:

— Они нашли его! Не бойся, скоро…

Ее голос внезапно отплыл и затих, спину пронзила вспышка боли, и тело швырнуло вперед. Ухватиться было не за что, и Драко кувырком покатился по полу гостиной, сбитый с толку и почти совсем оглушенный, крепко вцепившись в палочку. 

Какого?!.

Сердце сумасшедше заколотилось о грудную клетку. Дом снова пошатнулся, в дверь влетело красное пламя и врезалось в лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Все происходило слишком быстро; Драко не успел даже подняться на ноги, когда лестница заскрипела, застонала и с ужасающим треском обрушилась в подвал, подняв столб пыли.

И отрезав путь наверх, там, где должен был находиться сейчас Поттер.

Сзади с недюжинной силой потянули за ворот и втащили в столовую. Перепуганный Драко лягнулся, пытаясь отбиться от нападавшего, попробовал вскочить — и тут же снова упал на пол.

— Не вставай! — завопили в самое ухо. Патерсон! — Они убьют тебя! Бомбардо Максима!

Последние слова он прокричал, просунув под руку Драко палочку. Снова зазвенели осколки, пол затрясся, окно столовой вместе с рамой вышибло на улицу, и Драко услышал чей-то приглушенный вскрик.

— Мерлин, их больше, чем я думал, — торопливо воскликнул Патерсон, освобождая, наконец, Драко из захвата. Он проскользил по полу к арке и осторожно выглянул наружу. — Они прорвались к дому, значит, Эрик, наверно… 

Он не договорил, но Драко и так его прекрасно понял. 

Они все-таки отыскали Поттера — чертова Поттера, который даже в спокойные времена умудрялся находить себе проблемы. Он все еще оставался наверху, совершенно один — и у него не было палочки.

Вот теперь стало по-настоящему страшно.

Опять громыхнуло, а затем в столовую спиной вперед влетела осыпанная пеплом Лидия, отбиваясь от кого-то в гостиной. Ее короткие волосы дымились, кое-где выгорев почти до самой кожи, один рукав мантии болтался на последней нитке. Драко почувствовал, как липкий ужас охватывает все тело, вжался в стену и вытянул палочку перед собой.

— Гарри остался без защиты! — прокричала Лидия, обращаясь к Патерсону. — Прикрой меня!

Она выглянула из-за арки, готовясь вновь выскочить в коридор, но в этот же момент отовсюду раздались хлопки аппарации. Их было так много, что они заглушили даже стоящий в доме грохот. Посреди столовой появился высокий человек в строгой аврорской форме, возле арки — еще один, а затем дом наполнился людьми, как Косая Аллея в последний день каникул. 

Наконец-то!

— Наконец-то! — будто прочитав мысли, закричала Лидия. Ее лицо ожесточилось. — Четверо возле двери, трое за домом. Вперед! Я уберу гражданского!

Она в два огромных шага оказалась возле Драко и, пока он с изумлением наблюдал, как мускулистые авроры, больше похожие на троллей, чем на людей, безропотно слушаются маленькую хрупкую женщину, впихнула ему в руку грязный клубок ниток.

Спросить, зачем он ему, Драко не успел: возле пупка резко дернуло вверх, голова пошла кругом, пол уехал из-под ног, и их вместе с Лидией закружило в вихре аппарации.

**Глава 24**

Приземлился Драко на колени. Толстый ковер смягчил падение, но пострадавшая в доме спина отозвалась такой жгучей болью, что он едва не взвыл. Голова гудела, все тело ломило так, как будто по нему проскакало стадо кентавров. Лидия протянула руку, помогая подняться, и Драко с трудом встал.

Вокруг оказался кабинет. Простой и ничем не примечательный, с небольшим столом, креслом для гостей и отвратительно ляпистыми картинами. Драко вопросительно посмотрел на Лидию, и она пояснила:

— Мы в министерстве. В доме тебе оставаться нельзя.

— А Поттер… — взволнованно начал Драко, но Лидия перебила:

— С ним все будет хорошо. Его защитят, Драко, там много наших, — она положила клубок на стол, устало потерла лицо, размазывая черную грязь, и махнула ладонью в сторону кресла. — Посиди здесь, пока за тобой не придут.

— Кто придет? — удивился Драко и вдруг понял. — Подождите… Мне придут стирать память? Я больше не вернусь туда, Лидия?

— Да. По-крайней мере, не сегодня, поэтому пока тебя отпустят домой.

Мысли метнулись к нижнему ящику стола в лаборатории, где так и осталась лежать тетрадь после ночного отчета про беседку. 

Кто мог знать, что все случится так быстро?!

— Но я не хочу! — испуганно воскликнул Драко, судорожно соображая, что теперь делать. — Не хочу! Можно ведь принести Непреложный обет, да? Почему колдомедикам…

— Это не мне решать.

— Но ведь вы можете договориться с ними? Вы можете, Лидия? Пожалуйста!

— Драко, это не в моей юрисдикции.

— Пожалуйста! — в отчаянии повторил Драко, сам понимая, насколько глупо звучат его слова. — Это важно, слышите? Я не могу забыть дом!

— Почему?

Почему…

Вопрос продолжал звучать в ушах, когда Драко сел в кресло и уставился на Лидию во все глаза.

А действительно, почему? Потому что никогда раньше не хотелось думать о ком-то так же долго, как о Поттере? Потому что ни разу в жизни ничье присутствие рядом не вызывало такой бездны эмоций, как присутствие Поттера? Потому что хотелось помнить о нем и знать, что у него все в порядке, даже если сам он забудет Драко сразу, как только покинет дом? 

Потому что…

Думать дальше Драко не решился, хотя и без того все было ясно.

— Потому что мне очень это нужно.

Лидия слегка улыбнулась, и Драко, приняв это за хороший знак, уже собрался уговаривать ее дальше, но в этот момент дверь открылась, и в кабинет уверенной походкой вошел незнакомый пожилой аврор. Взгляд его темных глаз прошелся по Драко, по грязным отпечаткам ног на ковре и остановился на Лидии. 

— Доброе утро. Из Окли? — неторопливо поинтересовался он.

— Да, — ответила Лидия и указала на Драко. — Драко Малфой, приглашенный к Гарри зельевар. Его задание завершено.

— Заварушка там такая, а? — аврор неодобрительно покачал головой. — Рад, что вы выбрались. Наших всех вызвали, придется мне заняться вами. Ну ладно, мистер Малфой, пройдемте со мной.

Время стремительно утекало. Их было не подкупить, не запугать и не уговорить, и надо было действовать, пока аврор не поднял палочку. Драко не собирался сдаваться. 

— Вы не сотрете мне память! — твердо сказал он. Страх потерять все придал голосу уверенности. — Вы просто не имеете права: я создал рецепт, который поможет зельеварам сварить идеальное зелье! Я могу…

— Мистер Малфой! — влез аврор, но Драко сделал вид, что не услышал. Он встал и гневно ткнул в аврора пальцем.

— Я могу работать с Поттером и дальше! Мы отличная команда, и мое присутствие положительно влияет на его состояние! Я принесу...

— Мистер Малфой!

— ...Непреложный обет, пообещаю, что никогда и никому…

— Мистер…

— ...не расскажу о местонахождении дома! — почти закричал Драко. — Да я даже и не знаю, где он находится, никто ни разу…

— Мистер Малфой, никто не собирается стирать вам память!

— ...ни словом не обмолвился о… — До мозга дошел смысл слов аврора. Драко осекся, медленно опустил руку и настороженно уточнил: — Что?

— Никто не собирается стирать вам память, — повторил аврор. Он переглянулся с Лидией и, кажется, ругнулся себе под нос. — Дом в Окли засвечен. Он больше не будет использоваться министерством, так что сведения о нем не имеют значения. 

Лидия коротко рассмеялась. Драко, представив, как выглядел со стороны, почувствовал себя идиотом и растерянно спросил:

— Так я могу идти?

— Я обязан проводить вас на выход, — сказал аврор. — Но да, в целом вы свободны. Только вам надо пройти со мной и поставить подпись на бумаге о неразглашении информации о состоянии Гарри.

Вот и все. 

Еще неделю назад Драко был бы рад услышать эти слова и, несомненно, был бы счастлив вернуться домой. Но семь дней изменили все, перевернули мир с ног на голову и закрыли путь в прошлую жизнь.

Драко молча кивнул Лидии на прощание, с горечью посмотрел на жалкий грязный клубок ниток — и вышел из кабинета.

***

Осень наступила неожиданно. С утра резко похолодало, а к вечеру черные тучи нависли над городом, погружая его в мрачную серость. Драко вытащил замерзшие руки из карманов мантии, толкнул дверь паба и вошел.

Волна тепла, смешанная с запахами духов, пота и выпивки, накрыла с головой.

— Я здесь!

Панси помахала рукой от ближайшего к окну столика, и Драко зашагал к ней, стягивая на ходу шарф с шеи. В пабе было шумно и многолюдно, как всегда в пятничный вечер; усталая официантка едва не сбила его с ног, пискнула извинение и скрылась в подсобке. Посетители, завидев Драко, вежливо отворачивались, но тут же склоняли головы друг к другу и шептались за спиной, украдкой бросая недобрые взгляды.

Его все еще узнавали.

— Привет.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно воскликнула Панси. Она эффектно проехала к краю дивана, не забыв продемонстрировать посетителям стройные ноги. — Я согрела для тебя место и заказала горячий цитрусовый пунш. 

— Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю? — со всей искренностью спросил Драко. Он обошел диван, сел и обхватил чашку обеими руками. — Дерьмовая погода. 

— Дерьмовая жизнь, — с удовольствием подхватила Панси. — Кругом одно дерьмо. Но во всей этой безысходности есть одно светлое пятно.

Она влезла в сумочку, достала оттуда мятый «Ежедневный пророк», не глядя раскрыла страницу и кинула газету на стол. 

— Есть повод сегодня напиться. Потому что… та-дам! Чье ателье назвали лучшим в городе?

— Лаванды Браун? — с иронией спросил Драко, разглядывая колдографию Панси, на которой она гордо демонстрировала роскошное черное платье. — Или опять мадам Малкин?

Панси шлепнула его по лбу.

— Мисс Панси Паркинсон — лучший модельер по версии «Ежедневного пророка»! — громко сказала она, обернувшись к залу. — Кстати, у нас до конца следующей недели скидки! И, — добавила Панси чуть тише, повернувшись обратно к столику, — приглашаю тебя на открытие нашего второго магазина через две недели. Блейз чуть с ума не сошел, как хотел рассказать тебе первым.

Драко незаметно усмехнулся, вспомнив утреннее письмо Блейза с новостями, изобразил самое натуральное удивление и поднял чашку с пуншем в воздух.

— Поздравляю! Ты молодец, правда.

Панси расцвела.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Сегодня все за мой счет. Только не больше пяти галлеонов, а то у нас куча денег ушла на аренду здания. Знаешь, будет даже лучше, если за все заплатишь ты.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Договорились.

— А как твои дела? — поинтересовалась Панси, постукивая длинным ногтем об стол. — Больше не вызывали в тот странный дом?

Сердце сжалось.

Прошло два месяца, достаточный срок, чтобы забыть любого, но Драко забыть не мог. Три недели назад в газете вышла статья, посвященная Поттеру, — Герой, раскрывший дело о контрабанде ядов и поставок через св. Мунго снова был награжден, правда, на больничной койке в том самом злополучном Мунго. Драко не запомнил почти ничего из статьи, потому что часами разглядывал колдографию, до тех пор, пока она не начинала расплываться в глазах.

С каждым днем становилось только хуже. Драко засматривался в толпе на любого темноволосого человека, прекрасно зная, что Поттер не будет просто так ходить по улицам после больницы, что он и без того старался не появляться в людных местах, но глаза сами искали, уши чутко прислушивались к каждому слову, связанному с ним, а мысли то и дело возвращались в дом.

В дом, где когда-то жил Гарри.

— Нет, — сухо сказал Драко. Он отпил пунш и поставил чашку на стол. — Не вызывали. Думаю, они обошлись без моих услуг.

— Ну и кретины. — Панси скривилась. — Не принимай на свой счет. 

Она подперла подбородок рукой и вперилась в статью, открыто любуясь своей колдографией. Мимо пробежала неуклюжая официантка, стрельнула глазами на Драко и умчалась за барную стойку. Становилось все многолюднее и шумнее; где-то за спиной группа молодых девчонок взорвалась звонким хохотом, Панси с неодобрением посмотрела в их сторону и захлопнула газету.

С последней страницы на Драко уставился Оливер Вуд. 

Он был не один, но так яростно размахивал Кубком, что остальные игроки просто терялись на его фоне. За спинами команды все горело ярким синим цветом, и, только приглядевшись, Драко понял, что это флажки, великое множество флажков, слившиеся в одно пятно. Панси ткнула пальцем в Вуда, едва не продырявив ему глаз, и мечтательно протянула:

— Это же Вуд, да? Как его там звали… Смотри, каким он стал хорошеньким! Интересно, сколько зарабатывает квиддичный игрок? 

— Много, — подумав, сказал Драко. — Тебе хватит на три магазина.

— Тогда надо его позвать на открытие, — оживилась Панси. Она послала Вуду воздушный поцелуй и пригнулась к колдографии. — А этот, который рядом с ним, смотри, как сильно на тебя похож. О, можно позвать всю команду! Представляешь, какая будет реклама, если хотя бы парочка игроков придет? Блейз обожает «Паддлмиров», ему понравится эта идея! Пойдем на бартерную сделку: они нам — один вечер, а мы им — эскиз новой формы, получше, чем эти обноски со стрелочками и…

Драко показалось, что паб внезапно опустел, потому что в ушах вдруг стихли все посторонние звуки.

— Что ты сказала? — затаив дыхание, переспросил он.

Панси недоуменно моргнула.

— Бартерная сделка — это когда меняются без…

— Не то. Панси! Кто на меня похож?!

Она снова уставилась в колдографию.

— Вот этот. Так… «Слева направо», — зачитала она, — «Дэмиен Бьюкенен, ловец, Оливер Вуд, капитан команды и вратарь, Майкл Вайсс, загонщик». Майкл Вайсс, загонщик, — повторила Панси, поднимая голову. — А что, он твой внебрачный ребенок? Вообще-то немного староват для этого.

Звуки вернулись. Мир вообще обрушился на голову шумами, запахами и чувствами — Драко вдруг ощутил окружающую действительность так остро и ясно, как не ощущал уже давно. Он придвинул к себе газету, заметив, как задрожали руки, и пристально вгляделся в колдографию.

— Я идиот, — онемевшими губами проговорил он через минуту. — Панси, какой же я долбоеб! Безмозглый пикси и то умнее, чем я! Меня надо было отправить в Хаффлпафф!

— Ну… мне надо поспорить или просто согла…

— Панси! — закричал Драко. Вот теперь голоса действительно стихли, потому что все до одного удивленно уставились на их стол, но впервые в жизни Драко не было никакого дела до того, что о нем подумают. — Прости, я… Мне надо бежать! Очень-очень надо!

Он кинул пару галлеонов на стол, вскочил с места и рванул к выходу, но вспомнил про шарф, вернулся, сдернул его со спинки дивана и схватил газету.

— Я потом объясню, ладно? — торопливо пообещал он остолбеневшей Панси — и окончательно выбежал из паба.

**Глава 25**

Дома по адресу Площадь Гриммо, 12, не было. Были одиннадцатый и тринадцатый — совершенно однотипные, они прижимались друг к другу четырехэтажными боками так крепко, словно боялись разлуки. Но на их заборах клочками висели мокрые и пожелтевшие обрывки писем; Драко, разобрав на одном из них «...лю тебя, Гарри По…», а на другом — «...арю тебе весь мир и себя в при…», понял, что не ошибся.

Интересно, пытались ли соседи найти этого загадочного Гарри? Или они настолько привыкли к странным личностям, проявляющим любовь к стыку домов, что уже не обращали на это никакого внимания?

Драко оперся на забор и посмотрел на стремительно темнеющее небо. Поттера наверняка не было дома. Кто вообще сидел дома в пятницу вечером, особенно когда вокруг было море друзей и поклонниц? Возможно, он давно на все махнул рукой, выбрал одно из писем и сейчас отплясывал с прекрасной незнакомкой где-нибудь в Норе Уизли под пошлую магловскую музыку.

И вполне вероятно, с ужасом подумал Драко, что загонщик мог смениться за год, а раньше вместо него играл кто-то, сильно похожий на Лонгботтома. Или на Уизли. Или на Снейпа, если у Поттера вдруг возникла любовь на фоне признательности. Или… да мало ли на кого!

В конце концов, Поттер вообще мог иметь в виду другого загонщика!

Драко торопливо перевернул газету и вгляделся в колдографию. Второй, черноволосый, крепкий как Гремучая ива, радостно махал руками позади Вуда. Драко поднес газету ближе к глазам, разглядел золотой ободок, поблескивающий на пальце загонщика, и задумчиво нахмурился.

Гриффиндорская честность не позволила бы Поттеру заводить роман с женатым магом. Или позволила бы?.. Он мог измениться после работы в аврорате, сталкиваясь там с такими делами, на фоне которых измена жене казалась мелочью. Что, в сущности, Драко вообще знал о нем кроме того, что его улыбка была самой красивой улыбкой на свете? 

Ничего.

Он мог вообще обмануть, чтобы Драко отвязался с расспросами, выдумать этого гребанного загонщика и…

«Мне не плевать, Малфой, даже если ты думаешь иначе».

«Ты бы точно остался».

Эти прикосновения в темноте… Странные взгляды и радость, когда Драко предложил поиграть, желание продолжить разговор, когда Поттер явно хотел спать… Драко зашагал туда-сюда вдоль забора, чувствуя, как мысли разрывают голову, остановился на прежнем месте и тяжело вздохнул.

Плечи сковало холодом. Стоять дальше и пялиться на дома не было никакого смысла, но уйти не позволяли колющие душу сомнения. Можно было написать Поттеру и спросить напрямую; Драко, представив в красках, как Уизли с Грейнджер хохочут над его письмом, пока Поттер зачитывает его вслух, застонал и пнул забор ногой.

— Эй, ты! — внезапно заорал хриплый женский голос, и Драко очнулся. Из окна третьего этажа одиннадцатого дома торчала седая голова. — Да, ты! Чего это ты бродишь целый час под моими окнами?

— Я жду друга! — крикнул Драко. — Нельзя?

— Нельзя! Знаю я, каких вы друзей все тут ждете! Следите, пока я выйду, да полезете ко мне в дом? 

— Да сдался мне ваш дом!

— Тогда найдите себе для встреч другое место! 

Драко промолчал, решив сделать вид, что внезапно оглох. Старуха то ли закряхтела, то ли захохотала, потом высунула из окна кулак и злобно потрясла им в воздухе.

— Иди отсюда, я сейчас полицию вызову! Ходят целыми днями вокруг да около в своих сатанинских плащах, никакого покоя от вас нет! Что вам тут, деньги дают? Все деревья изрезали своими сердцами! Пошел прочь, говорю!

— Малфой?

От знакомого до дрожи голоса желудок свело судорогой. Драко уронил газету и быстро завертел головой в разные стороны, однако на пустынной улице не было ни души. Но голос точно принадлежал Поттеру! Драко чертыхнулся, всерьез опасаясь, что от волнения начались галлюцинации, и в этот момент кто-то схватил за рукав и потянул его вперед.

На мгновение в глазах потемнело — а затем из пустоты появился Поттер в наспех накинутой на плечи мантии. 

— Куда это ты подевался? — завизжала старуха. Она высунулась из окна так далеко, что чуть не перевалилась через край. — Эй, ты! Я вызываю полицию! Да где ты там?

Поттер отпустил рукав и отошел на шаг назад. Драко, впервые подумав о том, что у Поттера могли бы быть и гости, и, возможно, целое семейство Уизли наблюдало за тем, как на него орала старуха, смутился и сердито пробормотал:

— Отличные у тебя соседи! 

Поттер посмотрел на окно, откуда его озадаченная соседка продолжала изучать улицу, и закатил глаза.

— Она недавно переехала. Скоро привыкнет, что тут довольно… кхм... многолюдно. 

— Атакуют поклонницы, Поттер? — насмешливо спросил Драко. — Я видел письма на заборе. Премилые такие записочки. «Гарри Поттер, я тебя…»

Он запнулся, ошарашенно осознав, что только что чуть не сказал. Стало чудовищно неловко: Поттер смотрел чуть напряженно и явно ожидая, когда Драко сообщит цель своего визита, но при взгляде на него вся решимость мгновенно испарилась.

Зачем вообще было приходить сюда?!

Надо было все-таки написать, или подкатить на каком-нибудь мероприятии, или лучше послать Панси — уж она-то умела улаживать такие дела. Представив себе потрясение Поттера, увидевшего на пороге дома Панси с бутылкой огневиски и розовым шариком, Драко не удержался и громко фыркнул.

А затем и вовсе заржал.

Напряжение, скопившееся внутри за два месяца, рвалось наружу, и удержать его было невозможно. Драко смеялся и смеялся, и от того, как вытягивалось лицо наблюдавшего за ним Поттера, смех разбирал еще больше. Наконец силы кончились; Драко замолчал, переводя дыхание, а затем гораздо спокойнее сказал:

— Прости. Трудный день.

— Ничего, — тут же отозвался Поттер. 

Он быстро посмотрел через плечо, будто решая, стоит ли пригласить Драко в гости, а затем махнул рукой на дверь.

— Зайдешь?

Это было бы кстати. На улице уже почти совсем стемнело, один за другим зажигались фонари, а холод все больше пробирался под мантию. Драко, представив, как Поттер будет вежливо предлагать снять мантию и выпить чаю, а вопросы в это время так и будут оставаться без ответов, рассердился на себя за трусость, собрал всю волю в кулак и напряженно спросил:

— Почему меня не вызвали обратно в дом? Я думал, мы с тобой неплохо сработались.

Поттер плотнее закутался в мантию и пожал плечами.

— В этом больше не было необходимости. Те, кого поймали при нападении, дали показания, и мы арестовали всех, кто был причастен к этому делу. Так что меня перевели обратно в св. Мунго, — он закусил губу, постоял так пару секунд, а затем негромко поинтересовался: — А ты хотел вернуться?

И опять посмотрел так, как смотрел тогда в гостиной: странным, проникающим в самую душу взглядом, от которого все сжималось внутри и сердце начинало биться чаще. Драко натурально поплыл; все в мире перестало иметь значение, кроме стоящего напротив Поттера.

Гарри. 

— Да, — твердо сказал Драко. — Я очень хотел вернуться. Потому что ты заразил меня, Поттер.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Болезнь не была заразна, Малфой. Отравления...

— Собой, — перебил Драко. — Ты насквозь заразил меня собой. И мне кажется, что это уже неизлечимо.

И Поттер понял все правильно. Драко видел, как меняются эмоции на его покрасневшем от холода, но все равно таком красивом лице — от недоверия к радости, от смятения к удивлению и обратно. Время остановилось; Драко просто ждал, дрожа от волнения, потому что теперь все зависело только от Поттера.

— Я прокляну любого, кто предложит тебе лекарство, Драко, — наконец сказал Поттер. 

И рассмеялся — весело и беззаботно, ничуть не стесняясь своего счастья.

Драко не запомнил, кто шагнул вперед первый — кажется, их просто примагнитило друг к другу, подтолкнуло неведомой силой, которой невозможно было сопротивляться. 

Губы у Поттера были совсем замерзшими, ладони и пальцы — ледяными, но это ничуть не помешало ему крепко обвить шею Драко руками и жарко ответить на поцелуй. 

**Глава 26**

— Моя лаборатория пропала. Я вышел ненадолго, а дверь опять исчезла.

Поттер не отреагировал, разве что его руки на секунду замерли в воздухе, а потом продолжили поправлять подушку.

— Поттер! — сердито сказал Драко, подходя ближе. — Ты не слышал? Моя лаборатория…

— Пропала, — закончил за него Поттер. Он оставил подушку в покое и сел на кровать. — Ты ведь обещал, что не будешь задерживаться в ней дольше, чем до шести вечера. А сейчас половина двенадцатого.

— Но не за неделю до открытия мастерской! — возмутился Драко. — Мне нужно перепроверить заказы, убедиться, что все в порядке и мы не выбиваемся из графика! 

— Ты перепроверяешь их каждый день, — заметил Поттер. — Там давно все в порядке. К тому же я к пропаже лаборатории не имею никакого отношения.

— Даже если и так, ты все равно виноват!

Поттер скрестил руки на груди. 

— Почему?

— Потому что ты настаивал, что мы должны жить здесь! — воскликнул Драко и ехидно передразнил: — «У меня с ним связаны самые лучшие воспоминания!» А теперь я из-за твоих воспоминаний не могу доделать работу. Иногда я думаю, что этот чертов дом — живой.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Я предлагал жить на Гриммо.

— Как только ты найдешь способ избавиться от портрета Вальбурги, я с удовольствием приму твое предложение.

— Но с тобой-то она мило общается!

— Зато вопит каждый раз, когда приходят твои гости. — Драко закатил глаза. — Верни лабораторию, Поттер. 

— Ты сам обещал не задерживаться — дом тебя слушается.

— Он слушается только тебя. Почему тебя все любят?

— Лаборатория, вернись! — строго приказал Поттер и рассмеялся. Он лег в кровать и закутался в одеяло по самую шею. — Иди, смотри.

— Я ненадолго, — не слишком уверенно пообещал Драко, открывая дверь. — Только проверю кое…

Он осекся, с изумлением глядя туда, где всегда находился коридор. Сейчас там была спальня — точно такая же, из которой он пытался выйти, и точно такой же Поттер лежал в кровати и улыбался. Драко быстро захлопнул дверь, глубоко вдохнул, избавляясь от потрясения, и покачал головой.

— Я, конечно, испытываю к тебе больше чувств, чем к кому-либо еще, — с досадой сказал он, — но иногда мне хочется тебя проклясть. Как ты это делаешь?

— Больше чувств, чем к кому-либо еще? — насмешливо переспросил Поттер. — Ты когда-нибудь научишься говорить «Я тебя люблю?».

— Я всегда так говорю!

Поттер фыркнул.

— Когда, например?

— Когда пришел к тебе два года назад, например, — напомнил Драко. — Разве нет?

— Ты сказал тогда: «Ты заразил меня собой, Поттер», — отозвался Поттер. — Это не одно и то же.

Драко нахмурился.

— А когда ты лежал в Мунго после ранения? Я сказал это раз сто!

— Вообще-то, я был немного без сознания, — подняв брови, парировал Поттер. — И ничего не слышал.

— А на свадьбе у Уизли с Гермионой, когда мы спрятались в подсобке?

— «Из всех присутствующих ты здесь единственный, кто не навевает на меня тоску». 

— А на финале Чемпионата мира в сарае для…

— Ни разу, Драко.

Ну, может быть, он был и прав. Но разве обязательно говорить вслух то, что и без того всем известно? Этих коротких слов не хватало, чтобы выразить те чувства, которые накрывали каждый раз, когда Поттер был рядом. Не хватало, чтобы рассказать, как до сих пор перехватывало дыхание, когда он просто улыбался, как что-то взрывалось внутри, когда он целовал Драко между лопаток, как бросало в жар от его долгих взглядов и нежных прикосновений.

Совершенно не хватало.

Идти в лабораторию расхотелось. В конце концов, когда в спальне лежал почти голый Поттер, а впереди была целая ночь, дела могли и подождать. 

— Я очень люблю тебя, — просто сказал Драко. Он разделся, лег на свою половину кровати и спросил: — Ты счастлив?

— Абсолютно, — уверенно ответил Поттер.

Он накрыл Драко одеялом, дотянулся до палочки и погасил светильник.


End file.
